Dimension of Infinite Tales
by Author Smimph
Summary: Join Sir Smitty's and Ms. If's weirdness in these infinite dimensional one-shots of Star and Marco, in infinite time, and infinite universe. This is all about Starco... and Nachos, but mostly Starco. NOT REALLY INFINITE. (Rated T)
1. Snowball Fight

**Hey how you doing readers! This is Smitty Theories, aka Sir Smitty, here to bring you my first story! This will be a co-op written story, with my dear friend What If! We hope you enjoy this first chapter, made by What If herself!**

 **Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Star vs the Forces of Evil, I don't and probably would ruin the entire show.**

 **Nova and Connor belong to EVAunit42, I take no ownership of these characters at all. Go check out his stories while you're at it!**

* * *

"Marco, remember when we used to do that?" Star asked.

"Huh?" Marco was confused until he looked outside. Nova and Connor seemed to be engaging in a fast pace, intense snow ball fight.

"Yeah, I remember when we used to do those little fights. It was really hard to teach you the concept." Marco responded to her question, grinning.

"I understood it eventually! After all, I kicked your butt once I got the hang of it." Star smugly said.

"Excuse me? The only reason you won is because you cheated." Marco accused.

"I beg your pardon, but give me one example of when I cheated." Even though she knew it was true, Star chose to be ignorant and prideful, just to upset Marco.

"Uh, let's see, using your wand to smother me in a blizzard, using it to build an impenetrable fortress of ice armed with cannons that shot hail, using your wand to create a tsunami of frozen treats, using your-"

"I said one! Jeez, no need to show off. Besides, I don't need a wand to kick your dorky butt." Star interrupted him, mid-rant.

"Is that a challenge, princess?"

"It's queen now, and yeah, unless you're too chicken to accept, 'Safe Kid'." That was the last straw.

Soon enough, Marco dragged her outside, and demanded a one on one between Star with Nova, vs Marco with Connor. The battle was... ballistic. Nova following in her mother's footsteps, and using the wand to her advantage, Star herself was holding up by gracefully dodging the snowballs chucked at her, even going so far as to catch one, Connor using another one of his inventions to produce and fire snowballs. It was working until it malfunctioned like usual, and exploded, spraying snow everywhere.

Marco was probably holding up the best, anticipating assaults and dodging them, even kicking, punching, and chopping snowballs into pieces. Soon enough, it was down to Star and Marco on a one on one royale. Oh, that was when the fun started. Nova and Connor were cheering them on, and you had to be ADHD to process and comprehend everything. "You aren't getting away that easily Marco!" "It's 'You are not', and yeah I am! You got no more tricks up your sleeve!" "Maybe, but I got you into my trap." "Huh?" Marco asked, confused, until he looked up, only to see a large branch above him, with layers of snow on top of it.

"Oh no." Marco tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. A second later, and Marco was on the ground, covered in snow. "I can't believe I fell for that..." "Don't take the loss to hard, dad. Mom's kind of a boss." "Yeah, I can't deny that, she is pretty amazing." "Pretty amazing? Please, I'm freaking awesome. Always was awesome, always will be." "Yeah, yeah. Nice move Starlight." He moved his face closer to hers, and she readied herself for a kiss, only to be met with a whisper. "But this is a better one."

Star found herself with a face full of snow. And she was pissed. When she regained her vision, she was met with a running and laughing Marco. "I'm gonna kill you, ya dork!" Star laughed as she chased after him. "It's 'you dork'!" Marco yelled in the distance. "Your parents are awesome." Connor said. "Yeah, you should now that already, considering I have their combined awesomeness." "Don't get cocky, Novy." "Shut it, Four Eyes."

* * *

 **And that's all for today. If you want to prompt a story, I'm open to suggestions. If you liked it, feel free to Rate and Review. This was Sir Smitty, and I am out. See you in the next fanfic!** _you disgusting animal..._


	2. Update

Sorry, just an update. Anyways, I'm back. Hope you all had a happy holidays. I apologize for not updating. Some serious personal stuff came up, and I'm in a pretty weird state. For now, I'm gonna be on hiatus, but What If will be writing the next upcoming chapters. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, and enjoyed the first chapter. There will be others.

While I'm here, might as well answer reviews

Project K: Thanks, I take pride in writing adorable things. There will be more, and the next 3 or 4 chapters will be written by the wonderful Ms. If. Sorry for accidentally getting rid of our review, I never meant to do so.

EVAunit42: If my writing is well written and awesome, yours is made of excellence, wrapped in heavenly, and dipped in badass. And it's no problem mentioning you, I'm just as honoured to be noticed by someone as yourself. I look forward to your future chapters as well. Keep up the good work yourself, and we'll let you know. Happy New Year!

And finally, the dear guest reviewer

Guest: I will keep that in mind. It may come out late January, early February. Patience my friend.

That's all for now, I'll see y'all in a few weeks.

 _ **End Question!**_

 _Have you gotten cold feet on a first date?_


	3. Prank Calls: Payback Edition

**So here's a short fic about the ice cream dude prank calling Marco back. It's been a while, hasn't it? Here's something until Friday.**

* * *

The ice cream dude snickered as he called the number back, ready to prank call the prank caller. An image of a boy wearing a red hoodie appeared on the mirror, with a recognizable Star Butterfly hanging from the ceiling.

"Is your refrigerator running?", the ice cream man asked, still trying to hold in his laughter.

"The fridge is alive?" Star yelled, jumping down from the ceiling and sprinting out the door.

"No Star, wait! It's just a joke!" the boy in the hoodie yelled, hot in pursuit of her.

A lot of yelling, the words 'Blazing Flamethrower Inferno!', and a loud explosion later, the boy wearing the hoodie appeared into frame once more, with black charred clothing and half his hair burnt off.

"Well played." Was all that was said before he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4: Covy Valentine's Day

**What If: So it's been a while. Apologies for not updating, but here's a really late Valentine's day chapter to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed this story, means a lot to us.  
**

 **Smitty: Speaking of reviews, let's get to those, shall we?**

 **deadshoot12345: Yep, sorry about that. Was still trying to figure out what I can and cannot do.**

 **SonicELITE: Neither was Metropolis, but it was fixed in a day. I doubt the first date would be with Neo, though. Yes, we are back to bring you full chapters, and we will keep up the good work. Right back at you, brochacho.**

 **Lupus Boulevard: The day will come, my friend.**

 **So, here we have a chapter dedicated to Covy. After reading EVAunit42's valentine's chapter for Covy, I was inspired to write this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story. Novy and Four Eyes belong to Mr. E. I guess I could actually take credit for jerky 7th grader. I'll have to think on that. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 _3 years ago…_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day, and two best friends Nova and Connor walked down the halls of Echo Creek Middle School, trying to avoid all the young couples smothering each other. Everyone else was holding the valentines they received from admirers, the girls giggling at who they received them from, and the guys showing off the amount of valentines they got.

"My parents said they were going to Mewni for a few days, so I have the whole house to myself. Want to come over and have some fun?" Nova asked Connor as she turned the dial on her locker.

"Really? They trusted you to be alone in your house and not set it ablaze?" Connor asked, opening up his own locker.

"I'm not gonna set the house on fire, four eyes!" Nova argued, turning to face him.

Connor gave her another one of his looks of disbelief, which made her flush and turn back to her closed locker door.

"…again. Besides, my Uncle Yvgeny is going to be in the backyard babysitting." Nova finished as she opened her locker, about a dozen cards falling out in the process. She picked up the cards and shoved them back into her locker, saving them for the end of the day. Connor opened up his own locker, and to no one's surprise, a regular locker completely void of any Valentine's Day related items. Nova's face wore a sad look as she gazed upon the defeated look on her best friend's face.

To put the cherry on the cake, a single fly clichédly flew out of Connor's locker, reminding Connor why he despised today. Connor sighed, grabbing what he needed. Before he could shut the door however, a 7th grader pointed at him and started to laugh.

"Hey look everyone! Four eyes didn't get any valentines!" The rest of the kids in the hallway laughed with him, as Connor lowered his head and walked away, quickly trying to get out of this embarrassing situation.

"I can't believe your best friends with that pathetic-" He was interrupted as he was slammed against the lockers, silencing everybody in the hall.

"Nobody calls my best friend pathetic." Nova growled, gripping on the older kid's shirt with surprising strength.

The 7th grader snarled as he tried to fight back, "Hey, watch who you're talking to-" He was silenced after seeing the look in Nova's eyes, a look that could kill.

"Nobody embarrasses my best friend like that." Nova said as she let go of him and looked towards the direction Connor ran off to.

"And nobody calls him four eyes, but me." Nova finished with one final glare towards the older boy, before dashing off after Connor, everybody still startled at the sudden outburst Nova had, and how protective she was.

Nova ran outside the school's front doors, and whipped her head left and right, trying to spot a trace of her best friend.

"Connor? Are you out here?" Nova asked out loud. The only noise that followed was the sound of an electronic screwdriver, which made its way to Nova's ears, and she followed the sound to see Connor there, leaning against the wall, working on one of his inventions. His glasses were reflecting the sunlight, making it hard to see his eyes. The rest of his face had a blank expression, like he had lost the ability to feel emotions. Nova sat down next to him, and stared at him for a few minutes. When Connor didn't react and continued to work, Nova tried to split the tension herself.

"Are you okay, Connor?" Nova asked, making an attempt to start up a conversation. When he just ignored her, she tried again.

"Don't ignore me, Connie. I asked if you were okay" Nova asked, sincerity in her voice.

"There's no need to take pity on me, Nova. Go ahead and make fun of me, laugh. Let's all pick on the nerdy kid with glasses!" Connor said, his tone laced with venom. Nova stayed silent. Why would he even think that she would do that to him?

"This happens every year. The guy who's more around machines than people, becomes a target for humiliation." Connor snorted as a tear threatened to roll down his cheek.

"A day of love and affection…what a joke…" Connor gasped in surprise as he was tackled into a hug, Nova's arms constricting him. It would have been a great moment, if Nova wasn't practically crushing Connor's ribs.

"Nova…too…tight!" Connor managed to get out before Nova abruptly let go, letting Connor gasp in relief.

"Sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." Nova sheepishly apologized. "But anyways, Connor, don't listen to them. You're the greatest, most awesome person I know. You don't need a stupid piece of paper and some candy to prove it. And when they decide to work, those machines you work on are as awesome as you are, four eyes. Also, so what if you wear glasses? They look extremely good on you! And nerdy? You're smart! Own up to it, they're minds are as dull as a spoon compared to yours." Nova encouragingly said. She hoped this was working.

It was Nova's turn to be tackled in a hug as Connor pulled her closer to him, that tear sliding down his cheek. It's working, Nova thought as she happily hugged back, this time controlling herself.

"Thanks Novy." Connor whispered in her ear, truly feeling better now.

"We're partners in crime, dork. Can't have you moping around and have me do all the work." Nova replied.

Connor pulled away, smiling and quickly wiping the tear away, wishing Nova didn't notice it.

"Are you crying, four eyes?" Nova asked, a small grin dancing on her lips. She noticed it.

Connor scoffed, "W-what? No…uh…an eyelash fell in my eye…um…I mean I stared at the sun too long!" The excuses kept coming, until Connor looked at her face, a smirk plastered on it.

"Shut up, Novy." Connor muttered, standing up and putting his tools back in his bag. Nova stood up with him, deciding the teasing could wait until later.

"So, wanna go to my house for a while until we watch the sunset?" Nova asked.

"Are we gonna light the house on fire?" Connor asked back.

"Probably." Nova answered, not even trying to deny it.

Connor smiled and gave a small laugh. "I'm in."

And thus, Nova grabbed his wrists and pulled him towards the direction of the Diaz-Butterfly household, hours of fun ahead of the two.

For about 5 seconds, that is, when Connor yelled out to Nova to stop, telling her he forgot to zip up his backpack, and that all his books and tools were flying out of it.

 _A few hours, one flooded house, and an angry uncle later…_

The two sat on the old, creaking bench, staring at the beautiful arrangement of colors presented in front of them.

"I feel like these sunsets get more and more breath taking every year." Nova said, still in wonder after seeing it four times prior to now.

"Like you?" Connor teased with a wink, achieving satisfaction after seeing Nova's cheeks flame up, and muttering something under her breath. Probably along the lines of, "Shut up, four eyes."

He snickered, but although he didn't like-like her, he couldn't deny that his best friend has indeed gotten a lot more attractive over the years. The two continued to gaze into the endless horizon, the color of the sky changing from a golden orange to a dark shade of purple as time went on. Nova and Connor continued to sit there in silence, simply enjoying the others presence.

"Oh, by the way Connor, I have something for you. It might be a bit late, and poorly made, but…" Nova said, handing him a card and playing with her light brown hair. It said, "From: Novy, To: Four Eyes." He opened it up, and inside he saw a doodle of him and Nova, with the words "Awesomest friend ever!" scribbled above them. It was decorated with glitter and covered with glue, but it was still one of the best things he's ever gotten.

"Sorry if it sucks or whatever…" Nova said, waiting for him to say what he thought about it.

"It's awesome. Thanks again Novy." He wrapped one arm around her, and in a very bold move, gave her a light peck on the cheek, giving her the same effect she gave him after Connor gave her birthday present to her, 4 years ago. Nova coughed, her cheeks pooling with blood.

"Uh…no problem-o four eyes. Happy Valentine's Day." She stammered out, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

With his own heated cheeks, he smiled and leaned against her head. He doesn't know what gave him the courage to do that, and he doubt he ever will, but seeing Nova like that made him warm inside.

Eventually the two stood up from the bench, sunset becoming twilight, tossing a "See you tomorrow" to their best friend, sharing one final hug before running off to their respective homes.

Connor laid down on his bed, pulling the valentine Nova had given him out of his bag. He stared at it for a while, then smiled. He placed it on his nightstand next to his favorite, chewed up pen. Taking off and folding his glasses, he laid his head on his pillow, that smile still dancing on his lips.

* * *

 **What If: Nova and Connor might be bit out of character in this, especially with Connor being so bold. Wasn't too sure about the ending, I took a real leap there. But let us know what you think. I'm open to suggestions, so leave anything you want Smitty and I to write. Reviews/Critisicms are nice.**


	5. 5: Bad Boy AU

**HELLLLOOOO Readers! Author and Narrator Smitty here!**

 **Narrator Nymph: Glad you guys enjoyed that last chapter. Pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.**

 **Smitty: Anyways, today we bring you a Bad Boy AU, prompted by Guest. Hope this is what you had in mind. Mind the plot holes. There will be more of this.**

 **Nymph: Yup! We would really like to write more Bad Boy stuff! It's fun! So if you would like another chapter of this, say so in a review!**

 **Smitty: Speaking of reviews...**

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, Covy's always nice to see. Length is a key factor in stories, a few thousand words is neither too short nor long. Right back at ya, Quadmind!**

 **EVAunit42: Of course it's awesome! It was written by us, wasn't it? Good, I was worried about that. Here's what I came up with next, and it was no promblem to use your characters. They're so adorable!**

 **Godlegend: THHHANNNKKKK YOOOOOUUUU! OF COURSE IT'S CUTE AND AWESOME, IT'S COVY. CAPS LOCK IS AWESOME! WAIT! NO NOT THE SUGAR! I NEED IT TO MAKE MY STORIES INSANELY SWEET! I WILL BRO, SAME FOR YOU!**

 **We have decided to name the jerky 7th grader, Thomas. You will see more of him.**

 **UPDATE: Most of this was inspired by Marionettej2x's drawings. She makes awesome art and you should go check out her work, it's amazing!**

* * *

"Moooom! Do I have to?" Marco complained.

"Yes, you have to. Your Uncle Ricardo and Aunt Julia haven't had a single night out after Leonardo was born, and since they need somebody to babysit him, you're the first person to come to mind." Mrs. Diaz said.

"Why can't you and dad do it!" Marco argued.

"Because, I need to bring him to the hospital after he dropped his chiseling stone on his foot. Besides, you need to show us you're responsible." She said, a knowing look in her eyes.

You see, this Marco is quite different from the Marco you and I know. He's not known as the Safe Kid, not remembered as the kid who wore a helmet in the gym shower, or voted safest kid of the year. No, this Marco is a misunderstood bad boy. Hey! Don't roll your eyes! I'm serious. He is a misunderstood guy. Sporting a black leather jacket, black converse, black fingerless gloves, and the occasional beanie now. Still wears that red hoodie, though. That's something you can never change.

"So I'm stuck here all alone watching a two-year-old?" Marco asked, not willing to argue with his mother much further. He's a bad boy, sure, but you never mess with your mom.

"Who said you were doing it alone?" Mrs. Diaz asked back. Marco cocked his eyebrow up in confusion, before his mom gestured behind him. Marco looked behind him, and saw Star Butterfly elegantly walking down the stairs, holding her wand in two hands.

"Oh of all people, mom! Why couldn't you get somebody else like Janna or Alfonso to help me?" Marco silently asked, his face beginning to heat up after seeing her.

"Well she already lives here, and I don't want you and your delinquent friends to mess up my house." Mrs. Diaz responded

Now this Star also isn't the Star Butterfly we're familiar with. She isn't the wild, reckless and irresponsible teenager we know. Given she still has her free spirit; she acts a lot more like a princess than a regular female teen. Instead of her classic red devil headband, one of her usual outfits, and straightened long hair, she wore a red bow headband with bows where the horns should be, a dark blue and light blue dress on, and her long hair straightened to perfection before becoming a braid at her neck area.

"So when's your cousin getting here?" Star asked Marco.

Marco shrugged and scratched the pointless bandage on his cheek, trying not to look her in the eyes. "I don't know. I don't care. I just want to get this over with."

"Here's your headphones back by the way." She said, a black and red pair of headphones held in her outstretched hand. "Can you give me that song? It wasn't half bad." She asked, after Marco snatched his headphones. He had completely forgotten he left them with her in an attempt to… _escape…_ from her.

"Uh, yeah. Sure princess. After we watch Leo." Marco said as he tossed his headphones on the couch.

"Speaking of Leo, they're here." Mrs. Diaz said

The two walked out, Star eager to meet more people, and Marco hesitant to see his aunt and uncle again.

A tall Hispanic man, presumably his Uncle Ricardo, was holding his two-year-old son in a baby basket.

"Ah! Marco! You get more handsome every time I see you!" A brunette woman in her mid-twenties walked up to him, pinching his cheeks.

"Agh! Aunt Julia! Stop that!" Marco yelled pushing her hands away.

"Is this your aunt, Marco?" Star asked.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend Marco? She seems like a keeper." Julia asked, winking at him.

Star and Marco blushed, Marco scratching the back of his neck and Star playing with her golden locks.

"Sh-she's not my girlfriend…" Marco muttered, that deep shade of red not leaving his face anytime soon.

"Anyways, make sure Leonardo eats by 7, doesn't play with anything he can choke on, and make sure he gets to bed by 8, got it?" Marco's uncle Ricardo said, handing him a list and giving Star the small boy

"Yeah…we can handle it. Have fun on your date!" Marco waved goodbye as his parents and his aunt and uncle drove away in separate cars. Star brought Leonardo inside, with Marco in suit. As soon as he closed the door, he took a look at the list his uncle gave him, studying what he needed to do. When he looked over to Star, his cheeks reddened at the sight of her playing with Leo on the couch, holding his small pudgy arms and waving them around, a smile on both of their faces. Marco shook his head, cooling his heated face.

"Okay, this shouldn't be too bad." Marco said as he walked over to Star.

Probably half an hour later…

"NO! LEO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Marco yelled as he pulled the fork out of Leo's puny hands.

"Marco, I don't think-" Star began before Marco interrupted her.

"Exactly! You're not thinking! One second he's holding a fork, the next he's trying to eat it or stick into an outlet!" Marco exclaimed, panicking as he ran around, attempting to baby proof everything.

"You're acting different. Maybe I should call you 'Safe Kid' from now on." Star said.

Marco suddenly froze, dropping the bubble wrap and duct tape he was holding. Star frowned, wondering if she said something wrong. Marco straightened up, taking a deep breath. _Calm down,_ he thought, _she didn't know._

"Don't call me that." Marco bluntly stated, bending down to pick up the things he had dropped.

"Why?" Star asked. Though she knew it was pointless to ask, he obviously wasn't going to say anything, she had done it anyway.

Marco sighed as he ran a hand through his slicked up hair. "Just…don't. Please." He said as he walked towards the kitchen.

Star scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion, the frown still on her face. This wasn't the Marco that she heard stories about, the one that ignored her in class, the one that constantly tried to get away from her when she followed him around. She decided to ignore it for now. Whatever was up with him he obviously wanted to keep private, so she picked up Leo and stared at him, inspecting the resemblance between him and the rest of the Diaz's.

"Hmm, you have the same brown eyes, same skin color…Hey! You have a mole in the same place Marco does!" She said, poking at the mole. Leo giggled at her touch, in turn making Star laugh as well.

"I found some pillows and a safety helmet!" Marco announced like nothing had happened, abruptly running into the room, grabbing Leo and strapping the pillows on the front and back of him, putting tiny elbow and knee pads on him, finally strapping the helmet on Leo's head and placing him on the pile of pillows he placed on the ground. Leo looked confused, trying to move only to fall straight on his back.

Star bit onto her wand, staring at Leo and Marco's accomplished expression.

"Now, he can't get hurt!" Marco said, wearing a smug look on his face.

"No, now he can't move." Star said, gesturing to Leo with her wand, who was still trying to get up.

"Hey, he's in no danger. That's good babysitting in my book, Butterface." Marco said, flopping down on the couch and propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"It's _Butterfly,_ if you don't mind. By the way, I think Leo got onto the counter." Star said, pointing over to the kitchen where Leo had somehow managed to crawl and climb on the kitchen counter, and was currently crawling towards the stove.

Marco glanced over to the general direction of the kitchen, eyes becoming as wide as saucers when he saw Leo half a foot away from a danger zone. As much as Marco hated it, his Safe Kid instincts kicked in again as he leapt off the couch, making a mad dash to Leo and pulled him off the counter, holding him close like a football before falling back and hitting the floor. He held Leo close to him, panting at the close call.

"Jeez…kid almost gave me a heart attack." Marco breathed out as Star walked up to them, holding her hand out for support. Marco grabbed it tightly, making Star's hearts glow a tint of pink.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought, he almost got burned!" Marco said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Marco, the stove is off." Star replied.

"What if they were on? Leo might've gotten a first-degree burn! Here, hold him for a second, I got to get some more things." He said, pawning the young toddler off to her, before dashing out the front door.

Star brought Leo over to the pile of pillows on the floor, brushing stray hairs out of his face, examining what Marco had done.

"I think Marco's going over-" A loud slam echoed through the house, interrupting Star. "board…" Star trailed off, both hers and Leo's eyes locking onto the person standing by the front door.

"I'm back!" Marco exclaimed, holding a dozen pillows in one arm and safety helmets in the other. "I brought more pillows and safety helmets!" Marco ran over to the two, and soon enough the ground was littered with pillows, with Star wearing her own set of protection gear, and a blank expression on her face.

"Why do I have to wear this, exactly?" She asked, taking off the helmet.

"Just so I can do this." Marco replied.

"Huh?" Star asked before getting hit in the stomach with a pillow.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Star yelled, anger rising in her before she forced it back down.

"I don't know, I just felt like it." Marco said, the smug expression on his face taunting Star.

"'Just felt like it,' is not a good reason to hit somebody." Star argued, removing the rest of the safety gear on her.

"And what are you gonna to about it princess, huh?" Marco challenged, leaning forward and giving her a smile, trying to expose Star's dark side.

Star's grip on her wand tightened, trying to remember what she was taught. _Princesses don't fight, princesses don't fight, princesses don't-_

"Nothing? Well, that's what you should expect from a stuck-up, prissy prince-" Marco stopped mid-sentence, some strong blast hitting his shoulder and knocking him back, his head hitting the wall behind him.

"Oh my gosh! Marco are you okay?" Star asked as she lowered her wand and hurried over to where Marco was lying, his hand rubbing the spot where he hit his head.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?" Marco grunted, pain coursing through his shoulder.

"Why did you make me do that?" Star asked, kneeling down and looking for any serious injuries.

"You saw my hidden side, thought it was only fair if I saw yours. Kinda not worth the pain, though." Marco answered as he struggled to sit up. "I think _I'm_ the one who needs those safety helmets."

"I think it's dislocated." Star said as she looked at the positioning of Marco's arm.

"Can you pop it back into its socket then?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, it's going to hurt though. Like a lot." Star informed him, grabbing his arm in the process.

"I've felt worse. Go for it." Marco assured her, bracing himself for the oncoming pain.

"Here it goes, then." Star gripped tightly on his arm, before quickly pushing upwards, causing a large cracking noise and a yell from Marco.

"Are you alright?" Star asked, letting go of his arm.

"Yeah, yeah it's good now. Thanks, princess." Marco said, standing up. He rolled his shoulder around. It still hurt, but less.

Leo suddenly sneezed, catching both of the teens attention. They had completely forgotten Leo was still sitting on the pillows littered across the floor.

"I think we have to feed him now." Star said, walking over to the kitchen.

"What does he eat?" Marco asked, following Star.

"Probably something he won't choke on." Star answered, looking through the cupboards.

Eventually they found something for him to snack on, so while he was eating that, Star and Marco were hanging in the kitchen.

"I'm hungry too, I'm gonna make some nachos." Marco said, grabbing a bag of tortilla chips.

"What are nachos?" Star asked, tilting her head in confusion and cutely chewing one her wand, trying to remember if she's heard of those before.

"You'll see." Marco replied, smiling at Star.

 _ **One unnecessary period of time later…**_

"Are those just…chips and cheese?" Star asked, staring at the bowl Marco was holding.

"Just eat them, you'll understand." Marco said.

Star took one of the triangle shaped pieces in her hand and bit down on it, her eyes widening at what she was tasting.

"These are delicious! How did you make them?" Star asked, grabbing more and eating them.

"Sorry," Marco said. "That's a secret only I'm allowed to know. Hey! Save some for me!" He said, swatting Star's hands away.

"But they're sooooo good!" Star responded.

"I can always make more, princess!" Marcosaid, moving the bowl away from her.

Star pouted at him, giving him the best puppy eyes she had. Marco's eyes widened, and he gulped, the face she made slowly getting to him. He flushed under her gaze and shot his hands forward, sticking the bowl of nachos in front of her face.

"Okay, fine! You can have them!" Marco said, Star grinning in delight as she took them. He walked past her and covered his face with his arm, forcing the blush on his face down. He sat down on the couch and put his headphones on, hoping the music would distract him. He turned them on and closed his eyes, the song starting to pick up. He bobbed his head to the song, unconsciously snapping to the beat.

"Watcha listening to now?" Star said, sitting down next to him, still chowing down on Marco's nachos.

"You're not gonna leave me alone when I'm listening to music, are you princess?" Marcos asked.

"Nope." Star answered, the bowl of nachos now completely empty.

"Just mind your own business, Butterfly." Marco said, scooting away from her.

"Alright, after you make me more nachos." Star said, shoving the empty bowl into Marco's arms.

After about another hour of Star's prodding and Marco ignoring her, the immeasurable annoyingness of a cuckoo clock cuckooed, signaling it was 8 o'clock.

"We should probably get him to bed." Star suggested, taking a glance at the clock. When Marco just continued to ignore her and raised the volume on his headphones, Star yanked them straight off his head.

"STOP DOING THAT BUTTERFACE!" Marco yelled, rubbing his ears.

"Well if you listened to me, maybe I wouldn't have." Star said, placing Marco's headphones on the coffee table.

"Fine, let's just get the kid to bed, then leave me alone." Marco said, picking up Leo in his arms and placing him back into the baby basket.

"Okay, go to sleep now." Marco said, walking away from the basket. When Leo started to cry, Marco rushed back, checking on the young child.

"What is it now?" Marco asked, praying he didn't need to be changed.

"You don't just leave a baby to sleep on its own, dummy. It'll get lonely." Star said, standing behind him.

"So I have to stay near him until he falls asleep?" Marco asked, rolling his neck.

"Bang on." Star said as she sat down next to the baby basket. Marco sat down on the opposite side, staring directly into Leo's eyes.

After another ten minutes of the staring contest between Marco and his cousin, Marco groaned in annoyance.

"Why hasn't he fallen asleep yet?" Marco asked.

"I dunno, you two are just…staring at each other. Try singing him a lullaby. Mom always sang to me when I was younger." Star suggested.

"NO! I am not singing anything to him." Marco shot down. _Especially with you right in front of me._ Marco thought. "Besides, why can't you do it!"

"Come on, your singing can't be _that_ bad." Star emphasized, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me princess, but I happen to be a great singer!" Marco argued.

Star smirked, he walked right into it. "Then impress me, Safe Kid." She challenged.

That set Marco off. He cleared his throat, ready to prove her wrong.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot,_ "

The gentle and soft tone of his voice threw Star completely off guard, making her cheeks glow pink.

" _Comin' for to carry me home_ _,_ _Swing low, sweet chariot, Comin' for to carry me home_ " Marco continued, shutting his eyes as he tried to recall the lyrics of the song.

" _I looked over Jordan and what did I see_ _,_ _Comin' for to carry me home,_ "

Star immediately took back what she said about Marco's singing. Boy, she was dead wrong. She sighed in content as Marco kept singing.

" _A band of angels comin' after me_ _,_ _Comin' for to carry me home,_ " Marco pushed back the thoughts that urged him to stop, the thoughts that were oh so desperately trying to keep what was buried, buried.

As Marco repeated the chorus, Leo began to yawn, his eyes beginning to laze.

Star studied Marco's features while he was still focused on the song. She suddenly began to find him extremely endearing, his singing reaching out to play with her heartstrings.

" _If you get to heaven before I do,_ " The situation suddenly began to sink in to Marco, probably making a fool of himself in front of a blonde beauty. _No going back now,_ Marco thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

Star's heart began to flutter after Marco opened his eyes, showing his adorable brown eyes that Star found herself getting lost in. She knew she must've missed a good chunk of the lullaby, gazing into his eyes and a goofy grin forming, the blush on her face getting even worse the longer she stared at him.

Marco wasn't fairing much better. He noticed Star staring at him, and he couldn't help but stare right back into her shining blue eyes. He felt his own cheeks pooling with blood, as the two got lost staring into one another, the now sleeping child in front of them long forgotten.

" _If I get there before you do_ _,_ _Comin' for to carry me home, I'll cut a hole and pull you through, Comin' for to carry me home,_ " Marco sang, his willpower beginning to crack, raw emotions threatening to burst through like a broken dam.

Star was unconsciously leaning towards Marco, breathless and her heart beating at a million miles an hour.

" _Swing low, sweet chariot_ _,_ _Comin' for to carry me home._ " Marco finished, his face only inches away from Star.

"Marco…" Star whispered, inching even closer to the boy.

"Star…" Marco panted, his mind being ripped apart at whether he should lean forward or pull back. His brain refusing to function, he stayed still, Star's nose lightly touching his.

Their breaths tickled each others lips, what followed was inevitable.

"KIDS! WE'RE BACK!" A voice cried out from the front door.

Both Marco shot back as fast as lightning away from each other, eyes widening at what had almost occurred.

Marco's aunt and uncle walked through the door, noticing the teens' equally red faces, panting, and sweating.

"Did we interrupt something?" Uncle Ricardo said, shutting the door behind him.

"N-no! We were just…getting Leo to fall asleep." Marco said nervously, waving his hands to wave away any suspicions from his aunt and uncle.

"He sure seems asleep. I hope taking care of him wasn't hard…" Aunt Julia said, seeing the scattered pillows and helmets all over the house.

Marco scoffed, "Nah, I told you we could handle him!"

Star sat in place, holding her hand on her chest, feeling her heart racing. She thought back to what had happened. She's been brainwashed before, but this was nothing like that. She fell under a spell of some kind, which had to have been the work of a dark wizard, or something. No, she had to tell herself, she was not attracted to Marco, or his beautiful singing...or his adorable mole…or his soft, slicked up brown hair…or his handsome face- Agh! No! What was wrong with her?

Marco had thoughts of his own. That was _way_ too close! Marco thought, picking at his fingerless gloves. He couldn't believe she had almost kissed him! He did not like her, at all. He hated her following him everywhere, watching her play with her braided golden locks…her adorable hearts on her cheeks…the way her hair flows in the wind…the way she looks when she's thinking... Ah, who was he kidding? She was gorgeous, and perfect.

"So are you two going to give us our son or…?" Uncle Ricardo interrupted. Star stood up and picked up the baby basket Leo was in, giving it to him.

"Gracias! Now to get you home, you little angel." Uncle Ricardo said.

"Thanks for watching him! Good night Marco." Aunt Julia said, waving goodbye to the two before shutting the door.

Marco sighed as he turned around, letting a whimper slip out as he saw Star standing right in front of him.

"So…" Star began, rolling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Uh…" Marco stammered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Mar-" Star tried, but Marco was already making a mad dash up the stairs.

"GoodnightStarseeyoutomorrow!" Marco exclaimed, jumbling his entire sentence in one mixed up word.

He slammed his door behind him, leaning against and sliding down said door afterwards.

Star bit her lip as she stared at where Marco once was, before going up to her own room, sitting down on her bed.

Neither of them could sleep, one thought plaguing their heads.

 _What the heck is happening?_

* * *

 ** _3 thousand words..._ This could be the average. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice. You also know what's nice? STORY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE I DON'T WANT TO RACK MY BRAIN THINKING OF MY OWN IDEAS! Ahem, seriously though. No pressure. Byyyyyeee!**


	6. Late Night Texting

_**What's crackin' friends? Here's another short for you guys to enjoy.**_

SonicELITE: Sorry, couldn't think of another thing to call you. Thanks you for your thoughts and words on my writing!

Godlegend: Yeah! It was a pretty nice story! My brain is literally four whole pounds of sugar, up to every single cell. I hate it when that happens? Don't you also hate it when people find out you aren't really alive? Yeah, that sucks. Thank you, and I look forward to your stories!

Anonymims: Sweet and adorable is how we roll. Depression Week is coming up though. 5 whole days of heart wrenching stories. Can't wait.

Starcosuperfan2015: Yeah, I really hope I update soon too. Wait...

EVAunit42: If you want a better visualization, go check out marionettej2x's tumblr and search 'bad boy'. That's where that idea of the story was inspired. I can always take the unwritten stories from both Covy stories (canon and non-canon) and write them myself, if you don't mind. Like the magic shows they made for Nova, or Marco's confession on the rooftop. Starco suggestions, now that's what I need. And yes, the both of us will continue on our of for writing.

 _ **Just an idea I thought of.** **Enjoy!**_

 **Marco's texts are bold**

 _Star's texts are italic._

* * *

Marco unpacked his stuff onto his new bed. He sorted his clothing into the Mewni-style dressers, and changed into his own jam-jams. He laid down on the fluffy, luxurious bed. _It's different, but I can get used to it._ Marco thought as he pulled the comforter over his chest. He shut his chocolate brown eyes, before hearing a vibration coming from his wooden night stand.

Marco grabbed his phone, turning it on only to be temporarily blinded from the bright light resonating from the screen. Once his vision had adjusted, he checked his notifications. _New text from: Star,_ the screen read. Marco smiled and opened up Star's text to him.

 _Are you settling in okay?_ Star texted.

 **It's a bit different, but yeah. I'm doing fine.** Marco replied.

 _Still, I don't want you to be uncomfortable._

 **It'll be alright Star. Adjusting won't be so hard.**

 _OK. I just want to make sure you don't feel unsatisfied by this place._

 **Explain to me how living in this huge castle could be unsatisfying to me.**

 _Because it's not your home. You didn't grow up here, you don't have any memories here._

 **I have you, Star. That's all I need to feel at home here.**

 _Thanks Marco. I'm just kind of scared._

 **Scared about what?** Marco asked, scrunching his face up in confusion, wondering what the heck could scare somebody like Star.

 _Of you leaving._ Star answered.

 **Star, you know I'd never leave you.**

 _I know, it's just I'm scared that you will. That you'll eventually get tired of me and leave._

 **Don't ever think like that. I love you, and nothing could change that.**

 _Thanks I love you too. Just promise me you won't ever love another girl, okay?_

 **I'm sorry, but I'll have to break that promise Star. Of course I'll love another girl. It'll be in a few years, she'll be a beautiful young princess, and call you mommy.**

It took a while for Star to respond, Marco almost about to fall asleep before feeling his phone vibrate in his hand, jerking him to reality. He checked his text, and blushed madly at what Star had sent.

 _You. Me. Royal Bedroom. Now._

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

 _ **They're gonna get kinky tonight. Reviews and suggestions are highly appreciated.**_


	7. PJO AU

Smitty: PJO AU coming your way everybody.

Nymph: Haven't been here in a long while. Here's a small preview of a bigger project I'll be working on later.

Smitty: I think you mean _we._

Nymph: Mm, I don't think so.

Smitty: Fine, then you're not getting credit for the next Novonner chapter.

Nymph: That's not fair!

Smitty: An eye for an eye. Or in this case a chapter for a chapter.

Nymph: Why are we fighting in a fanfiction.

Smitty: *shrug* You started it.

Nymph: Ugh, let's just get to the reviews.

 **SonicELITE: Yeah, Marco's got some smooth moves. And** _ **we**_ **will, thank you**

 **EVAunit42: Of course they're going to get kinky, they're Star and Marco. I really like those ideas, they will definitely be kept in minds. Though I have no idea what first chair is.**

 **Guest (Tanner): So LOL. Very much LOL. We're still working.**

 **Guest: We are, and yes I can see that as a very great and usable idea. Thanks for asking us to write it!**

* * *

Nobody was surprised when the son of Ares and the daughter of Hermes finally got together. In fact, most the camp was equally overjoyed and disappointed when it became official. Some people got unlucky in the betting pool. Highest pot was 500 drachmas. After the whole… _ideal_ that had occurred before they got together, Marco and Star would use their free periods sparring in the arena, every day.

At first nobody bothered to check it out, believing it was best to let the two have their privacy. After the first week however, when the two started skipping usual camp hours well after the free period was over, and the sound of lasers firing and swords clashing lessened each passing day, some nosy campers decided to check on their 'private sessions'.

To say they were surprised by their combatting, would be a lie. What they were surprised by however, was the fact that Marco and Star were equally skilled in combat. Marco was good, don't get them wrong, but the fact that he could keep up with Star was very impressive. With the magical caduceus heirloom Star wielded, she should've clearly tipped the fairness of the battle, but Marco's own heirloom and training kept it balanced.

After watching them continuously fight non-stop for an hour or two, the campers soon realized that nothing was happening, and that this had merely been a waste of time. Most of the half-bloods left, realizing they had better things to attend to. Those who were dedicated enough to keep watching, lost hope after another half hour.

Before they decided to leave however, another event that surprised them took place. Rare enough for each of the demigods to pull out their monster-proof phones and take as many pictures and videos as they could.

Ah, blackmail.

When Marco had found his way past Star's lasers and disarmed her with his ruby red sword, Star tried to think of a last resort to win.

So she tackled him.

Once pinned, Star spoke in triumph, bragging that she had won. Then she leaned down and kissed him. Marco pushed her off of him and stood up, before pulling her back in for another kiss. Soon enough, the kissing became a make out session, which led to Marco pinning her against the arena wall, followed by more making out, longer videos to use as blackmail and…well…use your imagination.

 **(A/N: Don't think rated M, though.)**

They had _so_ much leverage on them.


	8. Are you coming back?

So how are y'all doing? It's just me, Smitty here at the moment. Nymph is off writing her own stories. So, since i like breaking my stories up all weird, have the middle of my 5 part story, Are you coming back? I just had to get this out there, because I really want criticism on this, and if you really like it I want to make you wait for the next part. what I;m saying is, I want to make you suffer.

Anyways, I'm just do the reviews at the end so you can enjoy the chapter. So enjoy!

* * *

"How'd she take the news?" Alfonzo asked, curious on how their conversation went.

"Not well." Marco replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking his notifications. He had texted her three times already, and still no response. Marco sighed as he gave up, stuffing the mobile device back into his pocket.

"Are you going to give us any details?" Alfonzo continued to question him.

"…After I leave. So I don't have to deal with your BS."

"So…when's your dad getting here?" Ferguson asked.

"He should be here in a few minutes to take me to the airport." Marco answered, propping his head with his elbow.

Marco began to think of what he would lose after moving. His mother, his friends, Star. Star…her name rang through his mind, echoing inside his mind. He definitely would never forget her. He thought back to everything they did together. When they first met, their first fight, their _worst_ fight, their first kiss. This would be their first goodbye, and possibly their last. He could only think of what had happened the hour before…

 _One hour before…_

"Star, can we talk?" Marco asked as she opened her front door.

"Sure Marco." She said as she stepped outside. She began to wonder why he would only start talking to her again _now_ of all times.

They started to walk down the street, Marco placing a hand in his pocket and the other one tugging at his hood.

"Look, I'm sorry for doing all those things to you. I shouldn't have brought you into the whole thing between Oskar and I. I wasn't being a very good friend. I respect your crush on him, but you have to accept the problems between us. It just…really hurt the way you defended Oskar and it seemed like you didn't even care about me."

Star gave a reassuring look towards Marco. "Hey, you're a good friend and I _do_ care about you, you know that. And I missed talking to you. Even if you and Oskar will fight, and I even though I will get mad at you, just know that you'll always be my best friend."

Marco smiled at her, relieved that there was no bad blood between them anymore. Then he frowned, remembering why he came here. What he had to tell her.

"Good. I'm glad we got that settled." Marco and Star continued to walk in silence, Marco trying to spend as much time with her as possible, seeing how this may be his last with her.

"But there's something else I really need to tell you." He said, stopping and turning to face Star.

"Hit me, wild man. I doubt anything else you have to say could be bad."

 _Yes, it could,_ Marco thought.

"No, not now. I don't think I can."

"Relax, Marco." Star said, reaching out and grabbing both of his hands. "We're _best friends._ What's the worst that could happen?"

 _I lose you,_ Marco grimly thought, _forever._

"Star, I'm leaving." He said after a minute of prepping himself.

Star tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? But I thought we were all good. Are you still mad at me?" Star asked, thinking that Marco meant he was going to go home.

"No Star, I already forgave you. I meant I'm leaving California." He confessed, lowering his head in sadness.

Star's mind screeched to a halt, the sudden thought of Marco leaving her hit her like a bus.

"W-wait…you're leaving?" Star asked, still refusing to understand what Marco said.

"My dad came back two years ago. He said he wanted us to 'bond' seeing how he missed a good chunk of my life. Back then I didn't think he was serious, but now…" Marco trailed off.

"Y-you're…you're leaving me?" Star managed to get out, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Star embraced him in a tight hug, constricting him in hopes that it'll stop him from leaving.

But she knew it wouldn't work.

Marco returned the hug, knowing full well it would be their last.

"Shh…don't worry. It'll only be for a few years. I'm coming back, I promise." Marco assured and he began rubbing her back soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

Star let the silent tears fall, soaking up in his red hoodie. The warmth and smell resonating from his signature piece of clothing constantly reminding her of what she'll lose

"I'm gonna miss you, Safe Kid." She murmured into his chest, in an attempt to lighten the blow with humor.

"I told you, I'm a misunderstood bad boy." Marco didn't eve sound like he cared, replying like it was an inside joke only they knew.

When they both puller away, Star began to tug at her hair nervously, not really sure how to say goodbye, or if she was even _ready_ to say goodbye.

So they just stood there, about a foot away from each other, anything around them became more interesting than talking to the person in front of them. Neither of them wanted to leave, wanting – no, _needing_ – to spend more time together.

 _Three years,_ Star thought. _Maybe more before he comes back._ She couldn't bear living her life without Marco being there, supporting her all the way. Every point in her life she looked back to - birthdays, recitals, snow days – he was always there. He was always there for her, sink or swim. Having him leave now would be like having a vital organ ripped out of her. She needed him to be with her.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen. He had his life, as did she. She would have to get used to him not being around, and this would be a good opportunity to practice. She was still going to miss him, though.

Marco was still trying to wrap his head around how he was going to live a normal life without Star. Well, with Star it wouldn't be considered _normal,_ but it was his normal. Crazy was his normal. Crazy was Star. And without Star, things would be boring, dull. _Abnormal_ for him.

He wanted to always be there for her

She wanted him to stay by her side.

He never wanted to be the one to walk away.

She never wanted to let him go.

He never thought this day would come.

She never expected him to go away.

She was the most precious thing to him.

He was her world. Her crazy, weird and wild world. It was theirs.

And now he was leaving that world.

Star gazed into his eyes, the one thing that comforted her whenever she looked at them. Even in this situation, it helped her calm down. Yet it also made her pulse speed up. She found herself getting sucked into the depth of his eyes, taking her deeper than Oskar's green ones had ever have. Over the years, she learned to read his eyes. To connect with them. And now they showed that they were filled to the brim with fear, anger, sadness, and worry.

She wanted to comfort him, to give him a goodbye. Something special so that he would never forget her, no matter what. Her heart began to race faster than the Indie 500 as she began fidgeting with her hair again. The goodbye had to be special, something only she could give to him. Star couldn't stop the thought that flew by her mind as she let instinct take over her brain. "He's really cute."

Then she kissed Marco Diaz.

She kissed the best friend she's had for 7 years, and if she were to describe it, it would be heavenly. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him even closer to her, and sending jolts of electricity through both of them.

Marco began to wrap on of his arms around her waist, his free hand reaching up to cup her cheek. They're lips seemed to be in sync, like they had done this before, moving against one another as if they were made for this specific action.

They both slowly pulled away, staring passionately into one another's eyes, before realization struck them like a bolt of lightning. The two pulled away as fast as their realization, panting and wearing surprised looks on their faces.

Star's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, the hearts on her cheeks beating as fast as her real heart. She bolted away from Marco as fast as she could, trying her best to convince herself that that, didn't just happen.

Marco reached out to her, but his words failed him after the kiss they had shared. He placed a hand on his lips to assure himself that just happened, but telling by the fact he could still feel the softness of her lips on his along with the tingling it left, it had definitely happened.

Marco dropped down onto the curb expressionless, squinting at the asphalt as he tried his best to remember his name.

* * *

Yay! Kind-of cliffhangers! Hope you all like this chapter and are excited to see the next one! Because it's going to come out in mid-April! That's right, you gotta wait. And that date isn't an official one, so it could come out longer! like I said, I want to make you suffer. I'm evil.

SonicELITE: Yes, all my peers call me it and I like that you know it as well! And I'm taking my evil to the next level and make you wait for the next installment of this. *insert maniacal laugh here. Thanks, just stick to calling us Smitty and Nymph. Or Smimph. Nyitty? Whatever.

EVAunit42: Okay, thanks for the clarification. And I know when I first talked to you about it. Ah, such a long time ago. And hey, all three of us are nerds. Nymph is probably the nerdiest one, though. (don't tell her.)


	9. Star's Suitors

**Smitty: Howdy.**

 **Nymph: Been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Smitty: Sorry about that, guys.**

 **Nymph: Just an FYI, the 5 part out of order thing that we posted last chapter will be put on hold for the time being.**

 **Smitty: It's honestly too much to write, and even though we have the idea in our heads, turning it into literature is kind of difficult.**

 **Nymph: Since there are no more delays, onto the reviews!  
**

SonicELITE: Unmatched? Our sinister sides will not accept this! Bring it on Cliff. When Nymph is pissed, she's a match for evil itself. Oh and thanks for that. Smimph is a very cute and funny ship name. Hey Nymph, what do you think? **Burn it.** Alrighty then, that's her opinion!

BlankSheet425: Yeah, sorry. A lot of people know that when I promise something...it doesn't really have a guarenteed due date. That chapter will come out eventually, not today, but another day. Oh, and if you try sending a mob, I got these. *pulls out pair of dimensional scissors* I wonder what Rick would do with these...

Anyways, just a quick note on the story. Skip if you want to go in blind and such. So, we saw a fair amount of Star's Suitors fics, and you know what? We're hopping on this bandwagon, Smitty Style! So yeah. This is part one of the Suitors arc, and this one won't take long to finish. I swear on it. -Smitty 2K16.

* * *

"Ah! Good morning everything!" Star jumped out of bed, excitedly dashing to her closet to pick out her best clothes.

Star emerged wearing a royal blue dress, with striped leggings, purple boots, and her classic red devil headband. "And it's not only a good morning, it's a great morning!" Star picked up a sleeping laser puppy, who immediately woke up and smiled at its owner.

"And do you know why? It's because it's my birthday!" She jumped back onto her bed, the puppy happily shooting lasers out of its eyes.

"Not just any birthday too," Star grabbed her wand and held it up high, "but my eighteenth one! Isn't that exciting?" She asked the laser puppy, who only cocked its head slightly to the right, a happy look still on its face.

"And you have no idea what I'm saying!" Star exclaimed once more, dashing down the stairs to meet the Diaz family.

"Good morning Diaz family!" Star cried out, to which she surprisingly no response.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Diaz? Marco?" Star began to look around, and found a note on the counter. Star picked it up, and it was a note from Marco to her. She read it aloud, doing her best impression of Marco.

" _To Star. Hey Star! Sorry mom, dad and I aren't here to celebrate your birthday. Happy Birthday by the way! –_ Aww! They remembered!" Star coughed and returned to reading the letter. "- _Anyways, just because we're not here at the moment, doesn't mean you can't have fun. We'll be back to see you at the end of the day. Don't ask where we are. Best if you don't know. Look for Janna and Jackie, they'll be there to hang with you until we get back. Love, Marco._ I wonder where they are. Too bad they aren't here on my big day." Star was really upset that she wouldn't be able to hang out with her best friend and her host family.

"Oh well. I'll see them at the end of the day. Besides, I have other friends!" Star dashed outside the door, and immediately collided with another body, sending both of them backwards.

Star rubbed her forehead in pain, trying to regain her senses. "Ow! There's not usually a person there."

Janna stood up, her forehead in the same pain as Star's. "I don't really remember you running out the door either."

"Hey, you guys okay?" Jackie asked, offering a hand to Star. She gladly took it and got up, smiling at the two of her friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Star asked.

"Marco asked us to keep you occupied while he prepared-" Jackie elbowed Janna, preventing her from spilling the beans.

"What Janna means, is that Marco asked us to keep an eye on you while he's gone." Jackie said, giving a nasty look towards the girl she just elbowed.

"Why's he gone?" Star asked.

"Family emergency."

"He got kidnapped."

Jackie and Janna whirled their heads towards another, coming up with two different excuses.

"He got kidnapped."  
"Family emergency."

The two face palmed as they had just made the situation more confusing and suspicious.

"So somebody from his family got kidnapped?" Star asked.

The two girls shared a look of agreement and nodded furiously.

"Oh. Well I do hope that they come out okay." Star said.

"Yep. So Star, Jackie and I have this awesome place that we think you'll _love!_ " Janna informed her.

"Ooh! What is it?"

Line Break

Marco, and several other people came up from the house's basement, once they were sure Star had left with Jackie and Janna.

Marco pulled out his phone and texted Jackie, **Has the comet left its orbit?**

Jackie responded with, _Marco, there's no need to speak in code. Just ask if Star has left with us._

 **Well, has she?**

 _Yeah._

 **Good. Keep her occupied for as long as possible. This is going to take a long time.**

 _You're lucky we're friends Diaz._

 **Yeah, I'm grateful alright.**

Marco put his phone away, before turning to the group of people in his house.

"All right people! We have one day to set up this party, so work fast. All of you already know your duties, so get to it, chop chop!"

 _I think maybe…3 hours later:_

"No! That's supposed to be tilted to the right, not the left!" Marco exclaimed, waving his arms and clipboard in the air.

"Calm down, nobody's going to notice." Ferguson responded.

Marco gestured to himself. "Well _this_ somebody is going to, and he says to tilt it to the RIGHT!"

"Okay, don't get wound up too tight." Ferguson reached back up to the banner and began to reposition it.

"Thank you." Marco walked back to the center of his backyard, inspecting all the decorations around him. He wiped his forehead, and smiled at his work. Justin was working on all the awesome games and activities, Ferguson was hanging all the hanging decorations, Alfonzo handled the drinks and the snack bar, Sabrina and Hope were off to the side dressing up all of the laser puppies, Oskar was setting up all of his music equipment, Pony Head was even asked to pitched in and made everything as crazy and wild as possible (although it started some rather intense arguments), and Mr. and Mrs. were already dancing with each other in the backyard. Those who were not helping in the backyard was throughout town, helping in their own way.

"Relax, Marco! This party does not have to perfect to satisfy Star!" Mr. Diaz told him, still dancing with his lovely wife.

"Satisfy? No, this party has to blow her away. It's her eighteenth birthday. After all she's done for us when she popped up into our lives four years ago," Marco stared into space, smiling at the thought of her, "she deserves it.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to win her over?" Mrs. Diaz asked with a knowing look.

Marco's clipboard flew into the air, Marco fumbling with it for a few seconds before firmly catching with a pale look on his face.

"What? N-no! She's just… besides, I'm… uh… you don't know… forget it, I got a party to finish setting up." Marco said before walking away rather quickly.

 _With Star, Janna, and Jackie._

"Why were we chosen to do this again?" Janna asked as she rounded the corner.

"Why do you need to be told again?" Jackie retorted, shooting somebody behind them.

"So the readers know." Janna answered nonchalantly, firing at a screaming nine-year-old.

"Well, fair enough. Besides, you do know how to keep people away from things. Especially their own personal items." Jackie responded, racing down the corridor before sliding for cover.

"True, but did we have to distract her with this particular game?" Janna asked once more, fixing the annoying vest on her abdomen.

"DEATH TO MY ENEMIES!" Star yelled, running and jumping off a ramp, firing a barrage of lasers towards the opposing team.

"Laser tag sure is one hell of a way to get somebody to lose track of time. It's also perfect to calm Star's sadistic combat urges." Jackie said, shooting the back of a passing opponent.

"EAT LASER, BLUE TEAM SCUM!" Star shouted once more, ambushing four unsuspecting children at their birthday party.

"Though it does make her a bit frightening." Jackie said. Janna rolled her eyes, before charging to join Star in the ambush.

 _Back with Marco…_

"Ah, perfect! Everything is done-" Marco walked over to the bench on their porch, and plopped down on top of it. "-and I am dead beat tired! How does Star plan a party without completely shutting down? That was exhausting!" Marco grabbed a plastic water bottle from the case beside him and took a big gulp of water. "Speaking of Star," Marco's watch read 8:34pm, and he stood up. "Alright everyone! Star and the others are gonna be here soon, so let's cut the lights and hide." Marco switched off all the lights in the backyard, leaving the whole party covered in a pool of shade. Everybody hid behind tables or bushes, while Marco ran inside to wait for Star. He sat on the couch and switched the TV on to pretend to he was watching a movie.

"Wow! That was a blast!" Star busted through the front door, a victorious look on her face. She ran to the couch and jumped on, bouncing on it energetically to get Marco's attention.

"Marco! You're back! Was your family member found? Did you save them?" Star asked.

Marco looked at her weirdly, before laughing and shaking his head. "What? No, my parents were just out doing errands, and I was stuck with them."

Star cocked her head to the side, making a mental note to question her friends on why they gave Marco a different alibi. "The laser tag thing Jackie and Janna showed me was _amazing!_ I mean, the laser guns didn't actually destroy things, but they were still awesome! The whole- are you watching My Little Pony?" Star asked, her attention now directed to the channel Marco left the TV on. Marco flushed red with embarrassment and quickly shut off the TV.

"There was nothing else to watch." Marco quickly blurted out. Jackie and Janna trudged through Marco's front door, wearing tired looks on their faces.

"We played laser tag for a whole day!" Janna groaned.

"Star, how are you still bursting with energy?" Jackie asked, slouching over.

"Simple! I don't pay attention to any fatigue I feel, and eventually it goes away! Leaving me with a second shot of Star energy!" Star answered, jumping on the couch again as to prove her point.

"Hey Marco, can we use your washroom? Janna and I really need to freshen up." Jackie asked.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up and meet us outside when you're done." Janna and Jackie began to walk away, before Marco called out to them once more. "And don't let Janna steal anything!"

Janna pouted before following Jackie. "You're no fun, Marco."

"What did you mean by meet us outside?" Star asked.

"Oh, you have to follow me outside for a sec."

"Why?" Star asked.

"You'll see. You need to wear this blindfold by the way." Before Star could reply, Marco had already dazed her by spinning her around, and the next thing she knew, her vision was blacked out by a red handkerchief.

"Is this necessary?" Star asked, her arms held out in front of her in case she walked into something.

"What? Don't trust me, princess?" Marco slyly asked.

"Well, no. Of course I trust. It's just, what's the big deal? Is it something that I did?" Star asked as Marco led her through the door to the backyard.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that." Marco smiled at how she was technically right. This was all because of what she's done.

"We never got to formally wish you a happy birthday, sooo…" Marco trailed off, taking off Star's handkerchief. She stood in shock at the sight before her, before giddily smiling and tearing up a bit. It was everyone she knew in Echo Creek. Friends, schoolmates, even Pony Head was here!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STAR!" Everyone cried in one big shout. Lights shone on the party that they had set up. A fruit punch fountain was in the middle of the backyard, cascading flows of red liquid in a constant loop. A snack bar with enough food to feed an army, with quality good enough for royalty (which, it was being served to) and many plates of nachos. A _lot_ of nachos. A huge banner tilted to the right read, YOU'RE OUR SHOOTING STRA!Thought it was spelt incorrectly, (And boy did Ferguson get an earful from Marco for that) Star loved it and giggled at the simple mistake.

There were so many games and stuff near the fence, it almost looked like a carnival. Her magical creations were out and about, running around and making the party that much more fun. A huge DJ station was off to the side, with Oskar Greason controlling the music. There was color everywhere, rainbows, glitter, and a huge amount of confetti. Whoever was cleaning this up was gonna be really pissed off.

"Awww! You guys are the best! This whole party for me?" Star began waving her hands in excitement, like she usually did in a state of happiness.

"You deserve it girl! You're the best thing to happen to everybody here!" Pony Head said.

"Me? What have I done to deserve this?" Star questioned.

"The answer is simple," Marco poked her chest. "You were being you. You helped everyone here, you were the nicest, bubbliest and most hyperactive person we know. Everybody loves you for it, and even though some may call you reckless and irresponsible," Marco paused to place a hand on Star's shoulder. "We all like to call it having fun."

Star gave him a heart-warming smile, before bringing him into a tight embrace, which Marco happily returned.

"Thank you so much, Marco. For everything." Star hugged him tighter.

Marco chuckled. "What are you thanking me for? If anything we have to thank you for coming into our lives."

"Let's not worry now on who should thank who." Star released him from her grip, before turning to the large crowd, whom were waiting for her to say the words. "For now, let's get this party started!" Star raised her wand to the sky and shot a pink firework out of it.

Oskar laid a track onto his board, and the music started playing. Everyone began to dance, and were either talking or swinging around wildly.

Star noticed some decorations literally floating in that air, and turned to Marco. "Did you use my spell book?" Star asked with a smile.

"Yessssirrree!" Glossaryck said, floating up to the princess' level. "He took the book and forced me to help him. I tried, knowing I made a formidable effort to resist!"

"You cracked immediately after I said 'Pudding'." Marco said, staring at Glossaryck with an eyebrow raised.

"You would've too if you were stuck in this book for thousands of years!" Glossaryck accused.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marco slammed the book shut before turning to Star.

"Well? What do you want to do first, best bestie?" Marco asked her.

The party was great. Everyone was having fun, the food and drinks were delicious, the music was awesome, the games were fun, and dancing was the best! Marco and Star stayed together the entire time, hanging out and having fun.

"This is even better than the Bounce Lounge!" Star exclaimed, dancing freely.

"It's about to get a whole lot cooler!" Marco signaled to Oskar, who nodded in response and pressed a button on his board. Suddenly a smoke machine turned on, followed by a sick laser show. After the day she had, Star thought that she would have had enough lasers for today.

Man, she was dead wrong.

Marco drifted off towards the snack bar, where he grabbed one of the cups of punch and slid the contents down his throat. Jackie walked up to Marco, grabbing a nacho and munching down on it.

"You guys did an awesome job on this party." Jackie said.

"Thanks. We would do anything to make Star happy." Marco stared at the blonde princess, who was still dancing.

"You really like that girl, don't you Diaz?" Jackie asked, grabbing another nacho.

Marco sighed and took another drink from his cup of punch. "Heh, yeah. Am I that obvious?" Marco asked.

"I know when guy really likes somebody. There's a spark in their eyes whenever they think or see the person they like."

"Really? How'd you figure that out?"

"I know, because I once saw that light in your eyes when you looked at me." Jackie answered.

"Yeah, but you know those feelings dissipated a long time ago. I'm glad we're still friends though." Marco said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Jackie smiled and looked at Marco. "Yeah, I'm glad we became pals as well."

Marco took his hand off Jackie's shoulder, grabbing a nacho as well and taking a bite out of it.

"Are you going to tell her?" Jackie asked.

"I still don't know. I'm pretty conflicted on the situation."

"You're running out of time, Diaz."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We only have one year left (A/N: I don't care if people usually graduate at 17 or whatever in this universe they graduate at 18 years old) before high school ends."

"And that's when Star is gonna have to go home."

"I despise that day."

"We all do, Marco. So do her a favor and just tell her how you feel."

"But, how do you just tell somebody that you lo- really like them?"

"Just suck up and do it."

"Easier said than done."

"It's your choice, Marco. Take my advice and get it over it, or wither with the regret of never taking that risk."

"That sounds pretty poetic."

"Eh, it's a gift."

"And I know how to take a risk."

"Really? Is that why you're labelled the Safe Kid?"

"Shut up."

Jackie chuckled at Marco frustrated look.

"Don't feel like you have to do anything. If you don't want to, then that's okay. I'll be over there talking to Janna." Jackie walked away, leaving Marco on his own.

His mind was plagued with conflict, one side of him burning with desire to take risks, another side shivering with the thought of getting hurt, emotionally. His thoughts were scattered as he heard a snap echo through his ears.

"Are you okay, Marco? You sort of drifted off the dance floor, and had this dazed look on your face." Star asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." Marco said.

"Good, because we got a lot more dancing ahead of us!" Before Marco could realize what was happening, Star grabbed him and pulled him back onto the dance floor, spinning him enough for his motion sickness to kick in.

The party went along rather normal, before a tearing sound was heard, and the opening of a portal was heard. Everybody turned to the swirling portal, and out stepped three figures. King Butterfly, Queen Butterfly, and Manfred.

"Mom! Dad! You made it!" Star exclaimed, running to hug her parents. They both opened their arms with smiles on their faces.

"Good to see you again, my dear." Queen Butterfly said.

"Thought you'd have a party without me, did you?" King Butterfly joked.

"I can't believe you guys made it here!" Star exclaimed, still happy here parents were able to make to her 18th birthday party.

"We can always make time for our daughter." King Butterfly said, before walking over to Marco.

"Hello again dear boy! Good to see that you've grown Marco!" Marco shook the King's hand, a grin on both their faces.

"It's always good to see you, your majesty."

"No need for formalities here, my boy! Just call me River!" The king gave Marco another bright smile, which Marco returned.

"So why else are you here?" Star asked.

"Why would you assume we have come here other than to wish you a happy birthday?" Queen Butterfly asked.

"Because it's necessary to the plot." Star bluntly answered.

"Then yes, you are correct. There is another reason we have come here." The queen had a sad look on her face.

"I apologize for being the bringer of bad news to you on your birthday, but you need to know…" Queen Butterfly trailed off.

"Yes?" Star offered her mother to continue.

"That you are to be married soon." Star's mother finished.

"Oh. Okay." Star replied, not letting the words completely sink in.

"MARRIED!?" Marco and Star yelled.

* * *

 **R &R, and have a good night everybody! Or morning, afternoon? Timezones are weird. Requests will be done after this, so leave some why don't ya?**


	10. Star makes breakfast in bed

Marco wasn't sure what the heck was on the plate that sat on his lap. Hell, he didn't even know if the thing on his plate was still alive or not. He continued to stare at the monstrosity before him, the very smell of it strong enough to kill an army of men (or women, gender equality).

"Happy Birthday Marco!" Star cheered.

"Uh, thanks Star. Can you tell me what this is?" Marco asked, sitting up from his bed.

"Well, I was thinking what I should get you for your birthday last night, and then it hit me! A laser cannon with the force of a thousand bombs! But because it was 'illegal', I thought – Hey! Why not breakfast you eat in your bed? – Can't believe nobody has thought of that!" Star exclaimed.

"That's really clever Star, but you shouldn't have." Marco poked at what he presumed was food with the fork Star gave him, only for a bubble to form and pop in the substance. "Seriously, you really shouldn't have." Marco continued with a wince.

"Oh, it's no biggie! It just took me all night to collect the ingredients and cook it with the earth appliances you have here! I just wanted to see your face melt when you ate and loved this Mewman delicacy!" Star replied, as happily and bubbly as ever.

Marco felt a lump form in his throat. His face _would_ melt if he ate that.

"Well, go on! Bon Appétit as you say here!"

Marco stabbed whatever the lump of purple was, hesitantly sticking it into his mouth. His mouth was overwhelmed with flavor – not that it was good – making Marco nearly gag in disgust.

"Sooo, what do you think?" Star eagerly asked.

There was that hot lump again. Marco had two clear options here. 1: Be a good friend, suck it up and eat it, and 2: Wimp out, be brutally honest and throw this thing away and eat some actual food.

Marco weight the pros and cons of each choice.

First choice:

Pros: Star becomes overjoyed that Marco is eating and pretending to enjoy it.

Cons: He gets a week-long stay in the hospital.

Second Choice:

Pros: Prevents himself from consuming a highly likely health hazard.

Cons: Crushes Star by refusing to eat her hard work, ruining their friendship, becoming enemies, Mewni declaring war on Earth causing massacre on both planets!

Okay, he may be overthinking this a little bit

Marco grew frustrated at the seemingly simple choices. He could not choose one without the other having severe consequences. So Marco did what he thought was best.

He made his own solution.

"Hey Star, since you worked so hard on it, why don't you help me eat it?" Marco suggested.

"Are you sure about that? It is your breakfast after all." Star responded.

"Of course! You're my best friend, I'd always share something with you." Marco said, scooting aside to make room on his bed for her.

"Whelp, if you insist!" Star hopped onto the bed beside Marco, grabbing the fork out of his hands and stabbing a huge portion of the food on the plate before tearing it off and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Thith ith o goo!" Star said in delight, her mouth full with the stuff.

"Star, don't try to speak with your mouth full. It's a choking hazard!" Marco warned her.

Star took a big gulp, swallowing what she was eating.

"Relax, Safe Kid. I'm fine!" Star continued to quickly devour the food on Marco's plate, leaving nothing left but a few crumbs.

Star swallowed her last bite, before gasping in shock at what she did.

"Oh pegasus feathers! I'm sorry for eating you breakfast, Marco. It was just so good and I couldn't stop myself."

Marco internally cheered, his solution going exactly as planned. He gave her a warm smile, making her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Ah, don't sweat it Star. C'mon, I'll go make us some pancakes downstairs." Marco said, getting up from his bed.

Star rushed past him, pushing him aside and running through the doorway.

"First one to touch the stove gets the last pancake!" Star yelled.

Marco's expression turned deadly serious before chasing after Star at a blazing speed.

"Hey! No fair, you got a head start!" Marco cried out to her. "And don't touch the stove, you might get burnt!"

* * *

 **Sorry for not doing any requests recently. I just thought this prompt was one I could do short and quick. -Narrator Nymph**


	11. Star's Suitors pt 2

" _Oh. Okay." Star replied, not letting the words completely sink in._

" _MARRIED!?" Marco and Star yelled._

 **Smitty: Hoi! I've been playing too much Undertale again!**

 **Nymph: Spent all his gold on Temshop**

 **Smitty: Anyways, I have changed our author name to Author Smimph, for the pure purpose of annoying Nymph!**

 **Nymph: And boy did it work!**

 **Smitty: There's also a new tumblr page we made, also called Author Smimph!**

 **Nymph: You can find it at acsergeantsmimph12 or whatever**

 **Smitty: We have one post, a drawing for a future AU. And we're not trying promote ourselves, so-**

— **FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—**

 **==AUTHOR SMIMPH== acsergeantsmimph12==AUTHOR SMIMPH== acsergeantsmimph12==**

— **FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—FOLLOW—**

 **Smitty: Yeah like I said we don't self-advertise.**

 **Nymph: Anyways, let's get to reviews.**

 **SonicELITE: Chapter 9: Ah, yes. The cliché is what makes each story extremely common. Thanks for the compliments to our story! And don't worry, I don't mind. Nymph will though. Chapter 10: Criticism is appreciated, I just wanted this to be a short one-shot, so I probably won't write anymore of this.**

 **Gamma Sigma Phi: Thanks for the criticism, always good to know what's good and bad about our stories. Hmm, we're no Whovians, but we'll see what we can do.**

 **Godlegend: Chapter 9: Thanks man, every time we write there's another highlight in the eyes. Lazy? Huh, playing Undertale too much is having Sans rub off one me. And I guess soon is now. Chapter 10: *snicker* Don't worry bro, it's much worse on my end.**

 **Mr. EVAunit42: Chapter 9: Uh huh! Smitty is alive and so am I, and thanks again for the clarification, might take some time to get to it though. Then again, classes are pretty much over except for exams. Hopefully there's more time to write during the summer. Marco pretty much accepted it at this point, and Jackie is always happy to support friends. Oh, and hi to you too Mr. E! Chapter 10: Cute and awesome, just how we roll *slips on pair of sunglasses* thanks for the feedback, and the stove is probably off anyway. Psh, Safe Kid.**

 **Anyways, here's part two of the Suitors arc.**

* * *

The people within earshot heard what had been said, and stared at the general direction of the Butterfly's, intrigued by what they had to say.

"Whoa, wait, can you repeat that?" Star asked, still in a state of shock.

"Did I not speak clearly? I could've sworn I said my words correctly…" Queen Butterfly frowned to herself, internally questioning herself.

"Yeah, of course I heard you, just what?! Why am I getting married?" Star feverishly asked.

"Well, in approximately two years you are to ascend to Mewni's throne. Since the people still see you as the reckless, irresponsible princess, they don't think you're fit to rule alone." Her mother explained.

"But I've changed, it's been four years!" Star complained.

"Yes, but the people don't know that. And unless you can change the mind of the population along with a dozen nobles in the next month, you're getting married." King Butterfly argued.

"Is there anything we can do?" Marco asked, joining in on the conversation. If something that Star didn't like was happening, he needed to be involved.

"I'm sorry, but as a commoner in a different dimension, I'm afraid nobody will care what you have to say." Queen Butterfly told him.

"So I'm stuck marrying somebody I don't even know?" Star hopelessly asked.

Her mother and father could only nod, acknowledging their daughter's distraught.

Star needed comfort, support, so she grabbed the nearest object (in this case, Marco) and hugged him tightly.

Marco was caught off guard by the sudden hug, before melting into it and hugging back, comfortingly rubbing Star's back. She dug her head in the soft red fabric of his hoodie, shutting her eyes tight. This was a reminder that she had to leave earth, everything behind. Being betrothed to a stranger was what sealed the deal though.

King Butterfly stared at the two, rubbing his chin in deep thought. His eyes widened in realization, before crying our triumphantly.

"Huzzah!" He cried out loud, regaining the attention of the crowd.

"What's the matter?" His wife asked.

"I think I know a way to avoid this situation!" King Butterfly announced.

"You do?!" Star excitedly said, breaking her hold on Marco and turning to her father.

"Yes, it's quite simple actually. We hold a competition for your hand in marriage! Suitors from all around, competing for your hand!" River happily exclaimed.

"That's a rather old law, River. Is it still a liable method in the eyes of the nobles?" His wife asked unsurely.

"Who cares? Let's do it! Wait, won't I still have to marry somebody I don't know?"

"That's the second part of our plan, he-" King Butterfly pointed to Marco. "-will compete for your hand!"

Marco nearly choked on his own tongue, being put on the spot to compete for your crush's hand is quite the deal breaker.

"W-what? Why me?" Marco stammered.

"From what my daughter has told me and what I've seen with my own eyes, you're quite the warrior! You're the perfect candidate for this!"

"You would be the most reasonable choice, our daughter has made it clear she would trust you with her life, and vice versa."

Marco raised his eyebrows, surprised Star spoke about him to her parents. Rather highly, too. He found the look on her face odd as well.

"Well, just because I have a red belt with a stripe now, I wouldn't call myself a warrior…"

"She also goes on about how you're so smart, getting the best marks on tests – whatever those are – fixing people's minds without breaking open their skulls, and having a plan for everything. You're a mental champion as well." Queen Butterfly said.

"I wouldn't necessarily call myself a genius, I usually get caught with my pants down."

"What?" Both Queen and King Butterfly asked, confused with terminology.

"Earth expression. Anyways, Star, you talk to your parents about me?"

"Well, you are my guide on Earth." Star responded.

"Yes, she speaks very fondly about you. In fact, she rarely talks about anything else."

"Okay! Mom, that's enough!" She turned to Marco, her hands clasped together and her face making the puppy pout.

"Please, please, please do it Marco! You're literally my only hope right now!" Star pleaded.

Marco liked the sound of that, being Star's only hope. He didn't like the thought of participating in a Mewnian competition, the last few visits to the dimension not very assuring. The puppy eyes were prying him open though, so he rolled his eyes and dove right into the situation.

"Okay, I'll do it. But only for your free right to marry who you want." Marco agreed.

Star squealed and hugged him again, jumping up and down in joy.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Marco laughed and hugged her back, he could get used to being the hero for once.

"Great! Your training starts tomorrow." King Butterfly informed the young Latino.

"Training? Why do I need to train?" Marco asked.

"Let's just say some challenges you'll face will be…to the extreme. We need to keep your body fit and prepared for certain things that humans aren't used to."

"Alright. I'll be ready by tomorrow morning." Marco replied.

"Delightful! Meet me here tomorrow and your life-threatening trials can begin!"

"Wait, life-threatening?" Marco worriedly asked, but River had cut a rift in space time and was already diving through.

"Tallyho!" He cried as he disappeared through the swirl of blue.

"Happy Birthday again, dear." Queen Butterfly addressed her daughter. "Hopefully next year we come bearing a better gift." She joked before following her husband through the portal.

The party remained silent for a duration, before one by one returned to partying with each other.

Mrs. Diaz approached her son and Star facing the two. "So you're fighting for a girl's hand in marriage, huh?"

Marco braced himself for the scolding her would receive from his mother. What he got was much worse.

"I'm so proud of you Marco. From a little boy to a lady's man!" She began pinching his cheeks, much to his embarrassment. Star smiled at his situation, giggling silently at him.

"Mooooom." Marco complained, moving her hand off his face. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lift him up, shaking him around in the air.

"Agh! Who are you?" He asked, upset at who decided to pick him up and throw him around like a ragdoll.

"It is me Marco! Your dad! I'm so happy you're finally getting down with some chickitas!"

Marco and Star flushed at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah. Save your celebration, I haven't actually won the competition yet." Marco said as his father put him down.

"You don't need to focus on that now, though. The night is still young, go and party!" Mrs. Diaz told them.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Star said before dragging Marco off to the dance floor.

They started dancing wildly, happy that they could enjoy this moment before this whole "Suitors" thing took off. Marco caught Jackie's eye, who was standing across the backyard. She must've overheard what had happened, because he could read what her expression meant.

 _This is your chance._

Marco smiled as he thought to himself, _I have a chance._

* * *

"You sure that you'll be okay without me?" Marco asked Star as he walked outside to the backyard.

"Of course, I know how to have fun without you. No offense."

Marco smiled as he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"None taken. Just worried in case you get yourself in a mess without me."

"I can handle being alone with a wand. Your parents are always here to watch me just in case."

"You see, that's what I'm worried about. They seem rather…inattentive when it comes to magical problems."

"Just try not to destroy the town while I'm gone." Marco told her.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't destroy the town, don't use my wand irresponsibly, yada yada yada, just go and meet my dad." Star ripped open a portal with her scissors and shoved Marco into it.

"And don't-" Marco tried but got cut off as he travelled across space-time.

Star sealed the rift and skipped inside the house, a wide smile on her face.

"Finally! A chance to do whatever I want without fear of consequence!" Star exclaimed. "This is gonna be the best day ever!"

* * *

"This is the most boring day ever." Star said lying in her bed. "Hey Marco, I'm bored." She said to nobody.

"Ugh, there's nobody to complain to either!"

"He's been gone for less than an hour and I already miss the dork." Star said to herself.

"I wonder what awesome training he's going through now…"

 _Meanwhile, on a Mewni mountain peak…_

"Uh, I don't see how this is considered training!" Marco cried out to King Butterfly.

"Just escape before you get killed, nothing too hard!" The king slammed the metal door shut, leaving the chained up Marco trapped inside.

"Oh, and it's rigged to explode in five minutes, so better be quick!" The king informed him.

"What?!" Marco exclaimed from his metal prison.

The king ignored him and pushed him off the cliff, a smug smile on his face as it sped down to the jagged rocks below.

"I agree with the boy; I don't see how this is training." The captain of the royal guard said to his king.

"Oh it's not, it's just entertaining for me." The king responded as the screams of a little girl echoed throughout the mountain range.

 _Back on Earth..._

"What do you want to do today, Marco plushy?" Star asked the soft smaller version of her best friend.

"Hmm what's that? You want to go rob some space pirates again?"

She moved the plushy Marco's head up and down, making it nod.

"But we did that last week!" Star complained.

She moved the hand of the Marco plushy onto it's chin, as if it was thinking. She raised its hand, signaling it had another idea.

"Ooh! Visiting Father time is nice! We haven't seen him in a while."

"You know; it's said talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy." A voice said behind her.

Star jumped up from her position on her bed, making a full 180 to see the source of the voice.

"Glossaryck, you don't just sneak up behind somebody!" Star scolded him.

"Sorry, I got bored." Glossaryck answered. "You don't happen to have some pudding, do you?" He asked.

"Kitchen, second cupboard." Star answered.

"Thank you prrrrincess! Have fun talking to a stuffed toy!" Glossaryck said, floating outside of her room.

"Marco plushy is not a stuffed toy! He's a soft and adorable doll!" Star retorted. "Don't listen to him, your awesome!" She gave the plushy a high-five, before hearing a ring coming from her mirror.

"Call from Pony Head." The mirror said in a monotone voice.

"Pony Head!" Star said excitedly. She ran to the mirror and punched the answer button, showing the image of Princess Pony Head.

"Heeyyy gurl, how's my bestest B-fly doing?" Pony Head asked.

"I was suuuuper bored until you called! How's it going in Uni?" Star asked.

"So much stuff has changed since I came back! By they way, I heard what happened. You getting married?" Pony Head asked.

Star's joyful expression was replaced by a frown, upset that she was being reminded of her betrothal. She brought the Marco plushy in her hand to her chest, hugging it tightly against her.

"Yeah, in a month. Everyone doesn't trust me to lead on my own, so I have a bunch of suitors lined up competing to marry me."

"Is earth turd one of them?" Pony Head asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Star asked.

"I do know. So is there a thing happening between the two of you?" Pony Head asked.

"Huh? No, we don't like each other that way." Star answered, waving off the common question as if it was second nature.

"That stuffed version of him says otherwise." Pony Head responded.

Star hastily threw the Marco plushy away, mouthing a 'sorry' to it before turning back to her best bestie.

"I was bored! There was literally nobody else to talk to."

"Really? You have no other friends there? Nobody to talk to? Sounds to me like the only person you really want to talk to is earth turd."

"Well, I can't help it. He's a good listener, and always there when I rant."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Training for the competition with my dad."

"He must really care about you if he's crazy enough to do that."

"Well, the feeling's mutual. We would do anything for each other." Star stared off smiling, enjoying the fact that the most cautious person out there would risk his neck for her.

Pony Head stared at her weirdly, suspiciously looking at her best bestie.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two? You seem too comfortable together."

"Well, we have fallen asleep together a few times."

"Uh huh."

"And we've shared a few dances over the years."

"Mm hmm."

"His clueless expression with that cute mole on his face is too adorable."

"And he looks great with glasses."

"You sound infatuated with him." Pony Head said.

"Oh hush your mouth, you don't know anything." Star responded.

"I know enough to know what goes over your head…" Pony Head muttered to herself.

Star's mirror began ringing again, saying in the same monotone voice, "Call from Dad."

"Oh, got to go. Dad is calling me."

"Talk to you later B-fly."

"See ya later Pony Head." Star said as she answered the other call.

"Hi Star."

"MARCO!" Star exclaimed.

"Miss me much?" Marco smugly asked.

"No, just surprised to see you using my dad's mirror." Star scoffed, hiding her excitement.

"Hope things weren't too boring without me." Marco said.

"Please, the house has been the life of the party."

"Oh that's good. Because I won't be back until next week." Marco told her.

Star felt a hot lump form in her throat.

"What." She said.

"Yeah, your dad has a lot more planned for me than I thought, and after being tossed off a cliff I need time to cope."

"But I'm bored! There's nobody to hang out with, no monsters to fight, and nothing to do!"

Marco chuckled. "Yeah, life of the party."

"I'll be back soon Star, just find something to do in the meantime. Go to another dimension or two. There ought to be something for you to do, it's a big universe."

"Fine, but you're cooking me the Marco Mega Supreme Nachos when you get back."

"The Mega Supreme Nachos? I haven't made those since-"

"Since we defeated Toffee, I know. But they're soooo good and you owe me for leaving me alone."

"Really? I would think you owe me for doing all this for you."

"Hmm? And what would you have me do?" Star asked

"I'll think of something. In the meantime, try not to miss me too much princess."

Marco hung up, leaving Star in a quiet bedroom once more.

"Yeah, that's going to be harder than I thought." Star said to herself.

* * *

 **This might not be the best we could've made this chapter, but hey it's done and we're lazy, deal with it. -Author Smimph**


	12. Magical Mercenary

**SonicELITE: I'll share that post. Yay! Marco plushie stamps! But seriously, how awesome would it be to have a Marco plushie? I'm searching for one. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

When she saw him, time had slowed down. She stared into his green eyes, full of life and highlights. His hands flew across his keytar like he was born with the natural talent. His hair danced with the wind, his luscious locks flowing like a gentle stream. He was so perfect and she knew her life would never be the same because she had finally found him. The one.

The first boy she ever killed.

Oskar Greason was her first victim, and he certainly wasn't the last. Countless deaths, innocent lives taken. She was an assassin, a mercenary, a murderer and her next victim? Well, let's just say he's the only one stupid enough to put up a fight.

 _Break_

The many officers set up the crime scene investigation, moving any spectators who were walking out in the middle of the night back.

"Damn. Another one killed. That's the third one this month." Officer Johnathan.

"It's not even your everyday murder, he or she or it completely mortified the body." The police's forensic scientist bends down over the corpse, inspecting the many stab wounds on him.

"Why is it always male juveniles? Does this serial killer have a taste for killing dudes?" The officer asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this was a job." The forensic scientist stood up, holding a metal sample in a small plastic bag.

"What mercenary would go all out and keep stabbing him if he was already dead?"

"Maybe it was personal as well as business."

"We don't need he motives, just the suspect. I'm gonna need the ID of those fingerprints, aight?" The officer informed the scientist.

"I should have the tests by tomorrow. Mind giving me a ride back to the station?" The scientist asked.

"No prob. Hop in doc." The officer said, opening the door for him.

The two sped away in the cruiser, the rest of the police force withdrawing from the scene one after another, leaving no evidence that anything had occurred there.

Across the street, a hooded figure watched the whole ordeal go down. Once alone, she smiled to herself as she pulled out a blade from her coat.

"No loose ends." She said, vanishing under the cover of darkness.

* * *

 **If you want this to be a thing, let us know by reviewing or sending a message to us - Author Smimph**


	13. Sorry, not an update

Hey guys, Smitty here.

I'm just gonna be very blunt and brutally honest right now,

 **I'M FUCKING _PISSED._**

My goddamn computer broke recently and I lost pretty much all my work.

That'll be fun to replace. Currently I'm typing this on my phone. I have some docs on this, so I'll still be posting, just not with the same quality as I usually do.

Now, those who are taking their time to read this may be like, "Oh, what about Nymph? Can't she write stories in your time of crisis?"

And the answer to that question would be a fat NO. With exams coming up, she's _always_ in her books, studying for something that's a week or two away.

She hardly has time to read fanfics and review them, much less actually write some.

So until I get a new computer for my birthday (July 1st, Canada Day, woohoo!), don't expect much to come out.

I'll see you all in a week or so, and keep up whatever you're doing Starco fans around the world!

But seriously I feel like absolute shit

Have a fantastic weekend - Smitty


	14. Yay! An update! (Bad Boy Drabble)

**Heys guys! Sir Smitty back to bring content for your hungry eyes! Today, I bring you a Bad Boy AU, but it's kind of hard to tell on its own. Thanks for all your guys** support, **and geez a lot of you want to read Star assassinating people. Also,** Happy **late Father's Day to y'all dedicated dads. To the reviews!**

Project 00X: You got it bro, that's coming in the summer! After I get back from vacation!

Guest Sorta: I love pulling the rug out from under people!

Godlegend: Chapter 11: Wasn't really aiming for that, but interesting take on it Chapter 13: Yeah, I know and thanks, I learned my lesson. You're awesome too, and I will Shia LaBoeuf it! I will not lie, when I was typing Shia I put a t instead of an a xD!

SonicELITE: Chapter 11: Yeah, doing the unexpected and incredible is my thing, and that fix will be up soon, fellow brochacho! Rhyming is fun Chapter 13: Don't push a failing student, wait for them to catch up -Ryan Higa for president 2016

nixwde: Yup, and again not what I was going for, and I will dont worry

EVAunit42: Chapter 11: HIIIII! I can always look to you for criticism, thanks! And that montage is next, I'm excited! BYYYEEEE! Chapter 13: Thanks for the support, fellow author. And the over watch one is great! Keep it up!

Legendary Grey: I will, man!

yesyesyes: Good? THIS IS THE GREATEST SHIT. sorry for my caps lock

Imnotaguesanymore: That was a huge inspiration, thanks!

Smitty: Editing this on FF was a nightmare, enjoy and sorry about any mistakes.

* * *

Marco tossed and turned in his sheets, waking up in a cold sweat.

"Just a nightmare." He whispered to himself.

He heard the sound of something too familiar, causing Marco to get up from his bed and into the hallway. He walked up to a certain room in the silently opened and shut the door, making his way through the huge room towards the balcony.

The pleasant and soft melody became stronger the closer he got. He leaned on the frame of the balcony, staring at the blonde unaware of his listened to the magical voice that filled his ear drums. Closing his eyes in bliss, smiling. His clouded thoughts became clear, his mind becoming a happy place again.

He opened his eyes again, his best friend's hair dancing in the wind. She sung aloud to the outside, making this dark night seem brighter.

When she stopped and turned around, Marco was wide eyed.

"Marco, what are you doing in my room? At night?" She asked.

"Oh yes, you're singing it was uh..." He anxiously scratched the band-aid on his cheeks, feeling rather hot despite wearing a sleeveless shirt that night.

"I understand. I'm sorry my singing was keeping you up."

"Yeah, well, don't let it stop you." Marco said.

Star laughed, making Marco's eyes a bit brighter.

"Good night Marco."

"G'night princess."

Marco walked back to his room, smiling as he drifted off to sleep. 'No more nightmares anymore,' he thought, drifting away.


	15. Wait, are you me? (Bad Boy and Rolebent)

**I've been seeing a lot of hype about the new promo for SVTFOE. I wonder why everybody is overreacting to it.**

*watches promo

*rewatches 'smooch buddies' and 'on the lips' over and over

*dies

 **Well, this is unusual. Other than the smooch buddies, Two posts in one week, what a world record! Anyways, I have some news. Nymph will be get back to writing by Thursday, probably. High Five your screens right now!**

 **...**

 **Did you do it? You didn't do it, did you? :(**

 **Ah, jk. Here's a fic I wanted to write after I read EVAunit42's Chapter 50 of his fic There's always a star and a hoodie. We never got a finalization of what happened to role switch Marco and Star, so I'm filling that gap! Go read that chapter first if you want before reading thus for context on what's happening. If you want to see this on a grander scale, Star's and Marco's interacting with alternate selves, Nymph and I would be happy to write a fic like that!**

Godlegend: Thanks, and it's pretty hard to describe personality in this short fic. Owas gonna change it, but naaawww it's a mknday ecening in Canada, too lazy

SonicELITE: Yeah, like I said hard to impliment personality in these short drabbles, and I upgraded to a tablet now, so that's better! See ya in the summer!

DonDonatek: Awesome! Glad I could bring a smile on somebody's face!

 **Enjoy, and I hope y'all have a wonderful week. Let me know if the quality is getting better or not. I love me some criticism.**

 **Also, SMOOCH BUDDIES? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? NOT THAT I'M COMPLAINING, BUT IT FEELS TOO PRE-MATURE! TOO SOON! JULY 11TH WOOHOO!**

 **FOUR MORE WORDS, YAY!**

* * *

"That was so cool!" Marco said.

"You mean meeting our alternate selves? I wouldn't use cool to describe that experience." Star said, following the ecstatic prince.

"Yeah, you're right. Freaking awesome is more accurate!" Marco said.

"Well, we still need to find a way out of...whatever this white void is." Star reminded him, looking around in the vast space of white and mirrors.

"Do you remember which one we came through?" Marco asked.

"Not a clue. You remember how we got here?" Star asked.

"Well we took a right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn, then another right turn...ugh this doesn't make any sense." Marco said, anxiously chewing on his wand.

"Hopefully we get back soon though, I still have to study for that math test tomorrow." Star inserted her hands into her blue hoodie and adjusting her glasses.

"The wand has been doing all this weird stuff like blinking and beeping. I guess we should go and follow it."

"Race ya!" Star said, taking the wand from him and dashing off in front of him.

"Hey! No head starts!" Marco yelled at her, trying to keep up with the blonde.

Str ran full speed through the halls, going in the direction that the wand beeped the loudest and flashed the brightest.

She suddenly felt herself slam into something, throwing the wand back putting her into a daze. Marco caught the flying wand, and Star shook herself into focus, trying to catch what she had carelessly ran into.

She stared at the face of the culprit, getting up and rolling her eyes.

"Not again." She said with crossed arms.

"You okay princess?" Another Marco wearing a black leather jacket stood in front of the Star that was still on the ground, blocking her from...themselves.

"Uh, who are you supposed to be?" The jacket Marco asked.

"Oh, that's really simple! I'm you, and she's her!" Prince Marco explained.

"Alternate realities, don't ask." Hoodie Star said.

Leather jacket Marco eyes the two carefully, before deciding these two looked too insane to be lying or a threat.

"Well, I gotta admit," Jacket Marco said, turning to the other star and helping her up, "You look cute in glasses, Star." He said.

The two Star's blushed, though who the compliment was directed to was unclear.

"Well, whoever you, er, we are, nice to meet you!" Princess Star said.

"Ooh, do you have a wand too?" Marco asked.

"Yes, a family heirloom. Look!" She said displaying her wand in front of them.

"Whoa, cool! That looks just like the other Star's wand!" Marco noted.

"Other?" Princess Star questioned.

"Again, alternate realities. Very complicated." Hoodie Star clarified again.

"But what makes them different from the other us we saw?" Prince Marco asked.

"Well, from what I can tell. This Marco is wearing a black leather jacket, a chain on his jeans, combat boots, and a useless bandage on his cheek," Hoodie Star flicked his bandage, making the Marco flinch and scowl at her.

"I you didn't look like Star..." He muttered threateningly.

"I'm guessing he's a bad boy, or at least trying to be one."

"Oh shut up!"

"He's also ruder." Hoodie Star mentally noted.

"This Star isn't wearing the same dress, she has braids instead of a let-down hair style, and she's not as...jumpy or bubbly as last time." Prince Marco said.

"According to my Marco, I'm also a goody two shoes." Princess Star said.

"Are you done, Sherlock?" Jacket Marco said, sarcasm and tiredness evident in his tone.

"Who's that?" Prince Marco asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Right, another dimension. Anyways, you two punks get here the same way we did?" Jacket Marco asked.

"Yeah, dark figure chasing us on a unicorn, closed the portals, had to supercharge the scissors?" Hoodie Star offered.

Princess Star nodded "It was terrifying!"

Jacket Marco shuddered, "Yeah, it was pretty creepy how it knew our names and shit."

"Whoa, profanity!" Hoodie Star said.

Jacket Marco rolled his eyes. "Softies..." He mumbled.

"Well, I think we should be getting back to our own respective realities, shouldn't we?" Prince Marco suggested.

"Yeah, wouldn't want our old folks I worry, now would we?" Jacket Marco asked.

"Universal high-five?" Hoodie Star offered.

Both Star's and Marco's raised their hands ready, before slapping them together.

A shockwave blasted the four away for each other, the sound of a sonic boom echoing through the infinite white hall.

The two Marco's flew through one of the mirrors, the same thing going for the two Star's

They vanished from the hall, leaving no evidence they were ever there in the first place.

A young man walked down the hall towards the direction of the sound he heard. He turned his head of messy black hair, looking for any trace of loose Star's or Marco's.

When he found none, he turned back around and walked away.

"Mr. E really should've finalized what happened to the role switched Star and Marco in this place." The young man known as Smitty said to himself.

He stopped, turning to look towards the reader, towards you in confusion. "How did I get here again? I don't have a wand or any scissors."

"We're authors, stupid. We write ourselves in." A young women his age appeared next to him.

"Right. Hi Nymph."

The two Marco's flew into existence, their bodies meeting concrete ground and roughly sliding to a stop.

Jacket Marco brushed himself off, looking around the world he got flung into. He saw Echo Creek Academy right there in front of them, but after an existential crisis it's hard to tell what's what now.-

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" Prince Marco got up, rubbing his head.

"Well I'm no quantum physicist, but I think we were inside that place for too long, and touching our alternate selves is the multiverse's sign of telling us to get out." Jacket Marco answered.

"Then where'd it give us the boot?" Prince Marco asked.

"Hard to tell. We should take a look around." Jacket Marco suggested.

The two marched towards the school with eagerness.

"This school is nearly identical to mine." Prince Marco said.

"Maybe it is yours." Jacket Marco suggested.

"We'll know soon enough, around know is the time when-"

A sound similar to nails on a chalkboard rang through the air followed by a wave a pained screams. Both Marco's turned their heads in the direction of the noise.

"Ophelia?"  
"Oskar?"

The two shared a look.

"You have one too, huh?"  
They both said, nodding to the question.

"I'm already used to Oskar playing his terrible music, people still overreact to it, but how can you stand this?" Jacket Marco asked.

"Are you kidding me? This sound can please the gods." Prince Marco said.

"Yet it'd kill a man in seconds." Jacket Marco said.

"Hey, I never said anything about it pleasing people." Prince Marco defended himself.

"As bad as it is, Oskar's has its own unique...rhythm."

"Yeah, this tune sounds like something Ophelia would play."

The two walked through the school, Prince Marco getting greeted by his classmates.

"Alright, so this is your reality." Jacket Marco said.

He felt a familiar rush of wind past him, the sound of wheels grinding on concrete as somebody on a skateboard skidded to a stop.

"Hey Marco! Is this your twin brother from Mewni or something?" A skater with dirty blonde hair and a blue streak asked him.

"No, he's me you see, well not me _me_ , but me from another reality, see we meet at some place where he and me or I get blasted here, and now we have to figure out how to get him back." Prince Marco vaguely explained.

The skater scratched his chin, giving him a confused look, "Cool. Tell Star I say hi, 'Kay?" His face morphed into a relaxed smile, waving goodbye and skating off.

"Who is that? I swear I've seen him before." Jacket Marco asked, pushing his eyebrows together in thought.

"That is Jack Lionel Thomas. Skater, outgoing cool dude with a Californian accent. Also the dude that my Star is crushing on."

Jacket Marco ran a hand through his flicked up hair. "Jackie Lynn Thomas on my world. Kinda crushed on her when I was younger." He admitted.

Suddenly a realization about what the other Marco had said ran through his head.

"My Star?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

The suns on the prince's cheeks were contrasted by a shade of red.

"I-I was just clarifying that it was the Star on m-my earth!" Prince Marco retorted, fiddling with his wand.

"Sure you were." Jacket Marco said, closing his eyes and placing his hands on the back of his head.

"Oh shut up!" The prince punched the shoulder of the other Marco.

Jacket Marco stiffened, Prince Marco's eyes widening at what he did.

Jacket Marco turned around, glaring at himself with a dark look. Marco gulped in fear, no matter what his dad taught him there's no way he could act tough right now.

"I don't care if you're me. Hit me again and I'll end you. Understand?" He threatened.

"Yes sir." Prince Marco fearfully said, his voice high pitched and weak.

"Good. Now how do we get me out of here?" Jacket Marco asked.

"Well," Marco cleared his throat, his voice still high pitched. "Well," he repeated, his voice much deeper, "we get there the same way we did it last time." Marco pulled out his wand and his dimensional scissors.

"Super Sonic Thunder Discharge!" Marco yelled, pointing the wand at the scissors.

The wand glowed a magnificent yellow and blue, the sound of electricity building up.

The wand flickered and turned gray, a tiny arc of electricity weakly connecting with the scissors.

"That's it?" Jacket Marco asked disappointedly. "I can make a stronger charge with socks and a rug."

"Not unless they're wet." Both Marco's shuddered. "I think it just needs to be charged." The prince flipped the head of the wand up, the dragon weakly limping on the small treadmill.

"Let's get back to your house and find the charger then." Jacket Marco said.

"I'll teleport us back. There should be enough juice for a short distance transportation. Lightning Change Back!" Prince Marco tapped the head of his other self, earning himself a scowl and giving him a sheepish look.

They were gone in a shroud of yellow energy, teleporting back to the Butterfly household.

A small mirror appeared into existence, widening and spitting out two blonde teenage girls. It collapsed within itself, completely vanishing without a trace.

"Ugh, that was a strong blast, I felt like I just got punched by a thousand gorillas." Hoodie Star got up and stretched her back.

The other her was sprawled out on the ground, breathing heavily.

"Uh, you need some help?" She asked herself.

"Yes please, that would be nice." Princess Star responded.

Hoodie Star grabbed her arm and pulled herself up. (A/N: I'm getting really confused on who's who, alternate realities are weird, and I'm the one writing this!)

Star brushed off her blue hoodie and adjusted her glasses, looking at the Echo Creek Academy.

"Alright, I have no idea where we are." She said.

"I think that we are at school." Princess Star answered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Hoodie Star rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember being a captain or my last name being Obvious..." Princess Star trailed off and chewed on her wand in thought.

"Sarcasm, look into it." Hoodie Star noticed what her alternate self was doing.

"Is that a bad habit?" She asked herself.

"Um, I don't think so. I honestly didn't do this consciously." Princess Star said.

"That explains why all my pens are chewed up..." Hoodie Star said to herself.

"Maybe we should take a look around." Princess Star suggested.

They walked into the school, though it felt more ominous than it usually did.

"Does the school usually seem so empty?" Hoodie Star asked nervously.

"Not really, it's almost the end of the day and the halls are usually filled." Princess Star answered, her nerves getting racked.

"Lost, are you princess?" A voice said from behind her.

A chill ran up her spine, causing her to yelp as she turned around coming face to face with somebody.

"L-Lars!" She gasped.

"I'd say you're long overdue for an initiation, and it doesn't seem Marco's around to protect you." Lars said with a smug look as he cracked his knuckles.

Hoodie Star noticed them getting surrounded by a bunch of seniors. She put her hair up in a pony tail, and raising her arms in defense.

"Uh, Star? Me? I? Time to go." She said.

"Oh? Is this your twin sister from the trash you crawled out of? Fun, we can have a double initiation." Lars said threateningly.

He felt a foot make contact with his cheek, Hoodie Star landing in felt of him.

"You dare hit-" She jumped up and axe kicked him right on the top of the head, knocking him onto his stomach.

"C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed her parallel self, rounding a corner and making a break for it.

Lars struggled to stand up, coughing and wheezing. "Get them!" He ordered his goons.

They charged after the two Star's, mindlessly running around the school like headless chickens.

Hoodie Star peaked outside the window of the classroom door, watching a couple of Lars' guys run past.

She sighed and slid down the door, taking off her glasses and rubbing her forehead.

"Does this happen often?" She asked the other Star.

"Uh, not really. Marco's usually around to keep me safe from them."

"Seriously? You don't know how to fight? Even my Marco knows how to fight." Hoodie Star said in disbelief.

"Well, after being in St. Olga's for four years, you kind of get if in your head that princesses don't fight." Princess Star hugged herself.

"That's bull! Princesses can fight, the last us I met was a badass at fighting."

"I guess I could ask Marco to teach me, he's pretty good at fighting."

"If he can take on those chumps, I don't doubt it."

"I see you know a little fighting yourself."

"Yeah, my dad taught me karate when I was younger. Mom was against it, she thought I would grow up to be a barbarian or something."

The two laughed, "I don't think any version of us could be that wild."

Hoodie Star shrugged, "You never know, that was a rather long hallway."

"Speaking of that, we should get you back to your own reality." Princess Star said.

"Marco has the dimensional scissors, but I think I have a spare in my room."

"Yeah, think you can sneak us out?" The other Star asked.

"Magic wand, remember?" The princess reminded.

"Right."

"Good thing I kept my charger in it, and not leave at home like an idiot."

 _Back with the Marco's…_

Prince Marco looked up in thought.

"Hey, you find it yet?" The other Marco asked.

The prince shook his head, "No, I just have an itching feeling somebody mocked me."

"Less feeling more finding. Geez your bathroom is messy." Jacket Marco noted as he pushed multiple clothes and hoodies across the counter.

"Is it a thing that all Star's have the same system of organization?" Prince Marco asked.

"That it's their mess?" Jacket Marco asked.

"Bingo."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Somebody mocked us." Hoodie Star said once the two appeared in the Diaz household.

"Well, we can deal with that later. My dimensional scissors are somewhere in heeeeerree..." Star trailed off, realizing the huge mess that was her room.

"Good thing we have magic?" Hoodie Star asked hopefully.

"No amount of magic power can fix this." The princess admitted painfully.

"This'll take a while." Hoodie Star sighed.

 **(Hey, let's go see what the Marco's are doing!)  
**  
"Ugh, where did I put my charger?" Prince Marco asked aloud.

"You should really put this stuff in a more secure place. I already did that with my keys."

"Janna."  
"James."

"Whatever, we can't leave Star in a random world, she'll get herself killed."

"Sounds like you looove her." The prince teased him.

"Shut up!" Jacket Marco snapped at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get you with your girlfriend again." The prince winked at him.

Jacket Marco growled. "Well if I love Star sooooo much, then that means you do too." He retorted.

Prince Marco flushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Whhaaat? No I don't..." He said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Technically, that means you're saying that I don't like Star. Since I am you and you are me, and we are we, that statement contradicts the last one about me liking my Star." Jacket Marco said.

Prince Marco stared at him blankly. "I am way smarter than I thought." He said.

Jacket Marco chuckled, "Yeah I get that a lot. It sounds like we're both lying to each other though." He said, pulling out a handheld vacuum. It glowed a fiery red, and floated when Marco let go of it.

"Looks like somebody vacuumed up this by accident." He said, opening the vacuum and dumping the ruby crystal charger onto his hand.

"That...was somebody else." Prince Marco said.

"Oh? Really?" Jacket Marco said as he tossed him the charger.

"Shut up, Diaz."

"Suck it up, Dragonfly."

The prince scoffed and rolled his eyes. He plugged the charger into his wand, the bar filling to the max and the small dragon flipping the lid up and roaring fire.

"Well," Prince Marco pulled out his scissors, "what do you say we meet up with the girls?"

 _With the girls..._

"Yes! Oh pegasus feathers finally!" Princess Star chanted.

"Did you find the scissors?" Hoodie Star asked excitedly.

"No, but I figured where my boots went. I don't remember ever having a carpet in here though."

Hoodie Star rolled her eyes, going back to searching in another pile of...miscellaneous items.

"Oh, I found the scissors." The princess said.

"Sure you did." Hoodie Star said.

"Yeah, I did! Look!" Princess Star waved them in front of her face.

"Oh! You actually did!" Hoodie Star said surprised.

"Was there any doubt?"

Hoodie Star nodded, "Yes, indeed there was a lot of doubt involved."

"No need to be rude."

"Alright, charge the scissors and let's get me outta here!"

Princess Star zapped the scissors, the little engine on it appearing yet again.

She tore a rift in the air, causing a roaring portal to form in front of them.

"Time to go home." Hoodie Star stepped through the universal anomaly, ready to see her best friend again.

The first thing she saw was the other Marco in the leather jacket, leaning against the wall beside the mirror across the hall.

"Marco?" She asked.

"Took you long enough, I thought I would be stuck in this hall forever."

Star crossed her arms. "You got yourself in, you can get yourself out."

"Not without a wand, I can't." Marco said, walking past her towards the mirror she came out of.

"You know, you're not that bad. You protect Star a lot, and from what I've seen you keep the school in order."

Marco paused, his back facing her.  
"Looks like I'm not the only one noticing I'm getting soft."  
He chuckled.

"Also, lose the bandage, it's stupid." Star said.

Marco turned back at her with arched brows. "You better watch yourself, Butterfly." He said, walking through the mirror. "It's the mirror to the left, by the way."

"It's Briar." She said to nobody. "Annnnd I'm talking to myself."

She walked to her left, staring at the mirror that would bring her home.

"Howdy!" A head emerged from the mirror, making Star jump back in surprise.

"Marco?" She asked.

"C'mon, we still got adventures to go on!" He said with a toothy grin, pulling her through the mirror.

Star giggled as she was brought back to reality, glad things are normal again.

"I still have that math test though." She reminded her eye rolling best friend.

Bad Boy Universe -

Marco stepped out of the still roaring portal that brought him to Star's room.

"Marco!" She tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"I missed you." She suddenly jumped up, leaving him on the ground.

"Sorry, I forgot. No hugs." Star apologized.

Marco rolled his eyes, kneeling up and bringing her into his embrace again.

"This is an exception. I missed you too princess." Marco said.

"Things were much weirder since you were gone, but I survived. Guess you can say I'm getting the hang of earth eh?"

Marco let go of her, sitting on the floor and staring up at her. "Really? What sorta weird things?" He asked.

"Well, the school was all empty, then Lars and his friends ganged up on us-"

"What!? Are you okay?" Marco jerked up with an angry look and concern on his face. He gently grabbed Star's face, searching for any visible bruises.

"I'm fine, the other Star protected me and we lost them at the school. They're probably still there searching for us." She reassured him.

Marco rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie and jacket.

"You leave the school for one day..." He muttered, standing up.

Star stared up at him. "Marco, what are you going to do?" She asked slowly.

"I'm going to go and have a nice friendly chat with them." He said with a smile.

"Marco, if you're going to beat them up, at least be honest with me about it."

"Alright, then I'm going to crack some skulls." He said darkly.

"Movie when you get back?"

"Heat up the oven for the nachos!" He winked at her as he left her alone in her messy room.

Star blushed and smiled at his odd charm.

"I missed him."


	16. Novy's Magic Show

**Hey guys! The great Narrator Nymph has returned from her deprived stare, and thank GOD exams are freaking over now. High-five to Smitty for keeping up the updates.**

 **Anyways, I come here with another Future AU that was thought up in Mr. E himself's head. This is when Nova was younger and her dad performed magic shows. A little short, and it might've been better if it was longer, but I still think it's cute.**

 **SonicELITE: Well, Smitty and I didn't exactly remember everything. He's not really known for his memory. I can vaguely recall a few details, but I think we had to check the story during the process of writing it. And if they had ruptured existence, we couldn't finish the thing, so yeah. Thanks for the review!**

 **Mr. E himself: Thanks and we wanted to write that for the past few weeks. I was honestly just thinking to myself and was like, "Hey, what ever happened to role bent Marco and Star?" Then Smitty would say "Let's write a story". It was kind of a surprise, sorry. And yeah, after I saw your last bad boy chapter and others that said that he was going soft, I had to put it in. It sure occured to us, and the stability of both universes are ensured! A training one, huh? Don't recall, but knock yourself out! I'd love to see it! Oh, and that montage in the Suitors is in the next part ;)**

 **Godlegend: Thanks, and I feel you bro, even as an author alternate timelines and realities is one hell of a mindfuck. Yeah, Ricky Toffee or something and his universes. Then there's Rick n Morty.**

* * *

Marco stood in front of a curtain on a small stage, in a full magician's costume. Tux, cape, top hat and everything.

"As you can see here, there is nothing in the hat." Marco began, tapping the hat as if to make something fall out of it.

"But if I insert my hand here…" Marco paused, putting his hand inside of the top hat. His grip tightened on something and he yanked his hand up, pulling up a bright purple bunny.

"Ta-da! Magic!" he exclaimed, smiling at the wonder filling his daughter's eyes.

Nova loved magic, and became obsessed with the magic shows her father performed. When she asked mommy if she could watch with her, she always gave her an answer saying she couldn't.

Star stood behind the curtain Marco had put up, pulling the strings in the great magic show.

"And now, I shall make myself…disappear!" Marco said. Nova clapped excitedly, her eyes filling to the brim with anticipation.

Marco closed his eyes and held his arms out, taking a deep breath, he spun and his cape surrounded him, smoke appearing and when it cleared Marco was gone. Nova gasped in surprise before giving an applause.

"Alakazam!" A voice yelled from behind her. She jumped and turned to the voice, her daddy standing behind her with a grin.

"Cool!" Nova said. Marco hopped back onto the stage, covering half of his face in mysteriously.

"And now, for my final trick, I shall make everything in this room float up!" He exclaimed. Marco raised his black and white magician's wand, twirling it around and rambling nonsense.

"Abracadabra, Shoobidy Doo, Shazam!" He cried, raising his arms as to bestow his power.

Star's wand glowed a bright pink, that same pink aura surrounding every object in the room.

The objects and furniture including Nova began to float up high above and touching the ceiling. Nova spun herself around in mid-air, giggling joyfully.

"Look daddy! I'm flying!" She said, floating through the house in joy.

Suddenly, the curtain separating Marco and Nova and Star began glowing with pink aura, floating up along with the rest of the room.

Star's eyes widened in surprise, hitting her wand in an attempt to get the curtain to stop floating before Nova saw her. The curtain floated up, revealing Star holding her wand. Nova gasped, staring at her mother. Marco turned his head to Star then back to Nova, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Nova began, disappointment in her voice.

"Nova, we're sorry-" Marco tried, but he was soon interrupted.

"Why didn't you tell me mommy was magic too?!"


	17. Doctor Connor and Sickly Nova

**Smitty: We have never updated this often ever.**

 **Nymph: Take this gift gratefully, it may never happen again.**

 **Smitty: Anyways, we're back with another chapter, this one a request by a guest. They asked it connor could nurse nova, and here it is!  
**

 **Nymph: We're not sure if you still read this since it 's been four months, but if you still do I hope this is what you wanted and that you enjoy it!**

 **Smitty: And if it's not, we sincerely apologize fot it.**

 **Nymph: Anyways, without further ado, the reviews!**

Anonymims: Thanks for your review, and I appreciate your existense!

EVAunit42: Thanks so much, and seeing young Nova as a drawing would be awesome. And hey, people seem to like both our styles, short sweet and long detailed. So we should both keep it up. My arm has never been better, and Smitty and I will think of our requests as soon as possible. This is the other fic I asked you about, btw.

 **Enjoy, dear readers.**

* * *

"Ugh, being sick sucks." A certain magical teenage girl complained.

"Well, to a certain degree. For one, you get to skip school, you have no homework, and a day full of doing nothing. What bad thing could happen?" The boy by her bedside asked.

A crash echoed within the room, a small blonde boy leaping outside of the closet, landing and somersaulting onto the girl's bed.

The girl and her bed sheets flew up from the mattress, before landing back down with a plop.

"Him. He could happen." Nova answered.

"Novy may be sick, but the king has gathered all the greatest medics in his kingdom to heal her!" Sol shouted.

"And the best you could get was him?" Nova asked, turning her attention to the boy sitting at her bedside.

Connor rolled his eyes and nodded, pulling out a small pack of stuff he brought.

"Yeah, didn't take much convincing though. Soon as I heard my best friend was sick I came rushing over." Connor said, holding Nova's shoulder and smiling at her.

"I shall leave you to tend to your girlfriend, Connie!" Sol announced dramatically, before dashing outside the room.

Nova's cheeks flushed at the statement, before sitting up and pointing her wand at the nuisance. "He's not my boyfriend!" Nova attempted to yell at him, only to end in a coughing fit and fall back onto the bed.

Nova lied back down on her bed panted heavily.

"I'm too tired to even be angry properly." Nova said upset. "And why does it feel so hot?!" Nova asked aloud.

Connor arched a brow in confusion. It was the middle of February, far from any really warm seasons.

"Here, let me check your temperature." Connor said. Nova cleared the lump from her throat, relaxing as Connor placed one of his hands on her forehead.

"Aye!" Connor yelped, immediately yanking his hand back from his best friend's face.

"What? What's wrong?" Nova asked, looking at him in alarm.

"Why are you so _sweaty_?" Connor asked Nova like she was foreign.

Nova rolled her eyes and stared up at her ceiling.

"That's all your worried about four eyes? Sweat?" Nova asked in disbelief.

"I find it disgusting that I touched one of your…fluids." Connor explained, wiping his hand on her blankets.

"Fine, you can wipe my forehead." Nova said, closing her eyes.

Connor pulled out the handkerchief he keeps in his pocket, gently wiping Nova's forehead of anything that was on it.

Connor placed the wet handkerchief onto Nova's night table, placing his hand on her forehead again.

The two lightly blushed when Connor's hand made contact with Nova's skin.

Nova was mentally chanting herself to ignore the fact that her kind-of-crush was touching her face. Connor on the other hand, was too distracted by the rapidly changing temperatures of Nova's forehead to pay attention to the fact that Nova seemed rather uncomfortable under his touch.

Connor removed his hand, Nova taking in the fact that she had stopped breathing. Coughing again and trying to regain her breath, Nova felt herself losing her resolve in her time of weakness.

"I'm not sure if it's biology or if it's just you being really weird, but your temperature is extremely varied." Connor said.

"Haha, very funny four eyes." Nova said sarcastically.

"Well, despite your crazy…everything-" Connor said, oblivious to Nova sticking her tongue out at him, "-I think all you need is some fever medicine." He diagnosed.

Nova groaned, "Gross, I'm not taking that disgusting syrup. The only way I'm touching that is with a giant stick a hundred feet away." Nova refused to consume that bane of creation.

"Come on, it's not _that_ bad." Connor tried to convince her, taking out the bottle of medicine.

"Yeah, says the guy who had to go to the doctor after refusing to take his daily vitamins." Nova retorted.

"That was years ago! Besides, those gummies are nothing like they say in the commercials." Connor argued, pouring the weird green liquid into a cup.

Nova gagged at the sight of it, covering her mouth in an attempt to not throw up.

"Ugh, it looks like boogers mixed with puke." Nova said, wincing at the unnatural smell of the syrup.

"Grow up Novy." Connor said, inching the small cup closer to her.

"Get a girlfriend Four eyes." Nova retorted, moving her face away from the abomination humans called medicine.

"You don't seem to be doing well in that department last time I checked, Novy." Connor spat back, bringing the cup away from Nova.

"Jeez, calm down. Touchy subject." Nova muttered that last part to herself.

"Whatever, just take the medicine." Connor said, moving the medicine closer to her again.

"Um, how about no?" Nova pushed the cup away from her.

Connor sighed, "Stop being stubborn Novy. Take the medicine, for me?" Connor asked, holding up the cup again.

Nova rolled her eyes, and grabbed the stupid cup, drinking and swallowing the syrup in one big gulp. Nova gagged and held her mouth shut, her eyes widening and shutting at a frequent rate. Once the terrible taste of medicine dissipated from her mouth, Nova calmed down and lied back onto her bed again.

"Thaaaanks Nooovy!" Connor said childishly.

"Shut up four eyes." Nova said, crossing her arms. "You owe me."

Connor rolled his eyes. "What's it gonna take? 20 bucks? Roman alone time?" He suggested.

"No, you owe me a movie." Nova said.

"Really? That's all? Nothing else you want to freeload off of me?" Connor suspiciously asked.

"Y'know, that 20 bucks is starting to sound good…" Nova said, scratching her chin.

"Alright!" Connor said frantically. "Movie it is." He sat up, adjusting his glasses and pulling his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before inserting it back into the shorts he wore.

Nova sat up, holding out her arms expectantly.

"What do you want?" Connor asked.

"Carry me." She demanded.

Connor rolled his eyes and bent down, back facing towards Nova. She wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, and her legs around his waist. Connor stood up, carrying Nova in a piggy back ride.

"Wow!" Connor said, "You're heavy!" He remarked.

The wand that Nova was still holding glowed a dangerous dark blue. Connor gulped, if he could see her face he knew that he would be a goner.

"Er, heavier than your brother, I mean." Connor excused.

"Nice save." Nova said, the wand slowly turning normal.

Connor walked through the halls of the Diaz-Butterfly household, Nova pressing her chin on the shoulder of her best friend tiredly. Connor blushed when their cheeks made contact, Nova too sick to be aware of the situation. As he began walking down the stairs, a flash of dark blonde hair traced past his eyes, a sad looking Sol standing in front of Connor.

"Hey Novy! You stole my ride!" Sol complained.

Nova looked up from Connor's shoulder, glaring at her little brother. "You stole him first."

"Now what am I supposed to mount? Rocky will kill me, my other one is your boyfriend, whoever thinks about Sol, huh?" Sol cried out.

"Oh be quiet." Nova rolled her eyes.

Sol stuck his tongue out and ran back upstairs, probably going to make himself a mount.

"You didn't say anything about the boyfriend part." Connor noted.

Nova waved him off. "It's not like he'll listen, that ignorant brat."

"Anyways, to the couch!" Connor said.

"Onwards, Connie!" Nova said.

"You know I can drop you."

"You won't, I'm too awesome for you to do that." Nova stated cockily.

Connor vaulted her onto the couch, before landing beside her with a satisfying plop.

"When did you get so strong?" Nova asked in disbelief.

"I think when I got taller then you." Connor responded, comparing his growing height to Nova's.

"Shut up, four eyes." She mumbled, clearly salty about how she was shorter than him now.

Connor looked at Nova, "So princess, what movie would you like to watch?" Connor asked.

"How about a horror movie?" Nova suggested. Connor shivered, not willing to have his socks scared off of him in front of his best friend. The teasing would last for _weeks_.

"A romcom?" Connor suggested instead. Nova immediately shook her head.

"Mom and dad made me watch enough of those to last a lifetime. Sci-fi?" Nova offered, to which Connor nodded in agreement.

Connor walked over to the shelf where the Diaz's kept their movie stash. Connor scanned the shelf before pulling out one of the older looking DVD's, titled – _Cosmic Wars: The Supremacy Strikes Back_ (Easy bonus: Guess the original movie, it's kind of easy.)

"Huh, pretty old trilogy." Connor remarked, taking out the DVD and inserting it into the DVD player.

Connor took his seat beside the magical princess, sitting snugly beside his best friend. As the opening to the movie played, Connor hummed to the tune of the theme playing. Soon Nova joined him and the two were humming the theme of the movie together.

"Did the scout droid really have to crash land right into the ground like a meteor and not instead be dispatched in the upper atmosphere and float down without causing any attention?" Nova questioned the logic of the movie.

"Um, if his laser sword his hot enough to melt metal and sever limbs, wouldn't it keep him warm over the freezing night?" Connor questioned. Nova urged him to shut up and continue to watch the movie.

"The supremacy really needs to get better engineers to fix that big obvious weakness those walkers have." Nova said, gesturing towards the long, slow legs of the machine.

"Of course when the main character's ship gets hit, it just crash lands in the snow. When everybody else gets hit, they turn into a massive flying fireball." Connor said, "Movie logic."

"You'd think with all the 'this is insignificant to the power of the Force' he would've found them without bounty hunters." Nova said.

Marco walked into the living room and placed a bowl of nachos in front of the two best friends, said best friends eagerly and quickly devouring them.

"Man, what a bum." Connor said as the smuggler betrayed his friends.

"And now he's good again." Connor continued as the smuggler helped them escape. "You know, this guy is very counter-procutive."

"Shut up four eyes." Nova shushed him.

"Just saying."

Nova and Connor winced when the antagonist severed the main character's hand, before morphing into a surprised expression when he revealed to him that he was his father or whatever.

"Oh, now he has telekinesis?" Nova said, when the two main characters communicated with their minds.

"Telepathy, Nova." Connor corrected.

"Potato, po-tah-to." Nova shrugged.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter since he can do both." Connor finalized.

"Oh yes. Because a sci-fi movie wouldn't be complete with a robot part." Nova said, voice laced with sarcasm as the main character was given a new hand.

"Prosthetic." Connor corrected again.

"Stop acting like a smart alec." Nova told him.

The two sat alone on the couch, watching the end credits scroll by.

"Did we seriously just roast a movie from the 1980's for 2 hours?" Connor asked, breaking the silence.

Nova shrugged. "Seems so." She answered.

"Who are we, CinemaSins?" Connor joked.

Connor wrapped an arm around her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

"You feeling better princess?" He asked.

Nova brightly smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for taking care of me, Doctor Connor."

"Hey, I'm an inventor." He replied.

The two sat there as the DVD switched to the main menu screen, the only light source in the darkening room coming from the TV. Nova buried her face into the crook of Connor's neck, snuggling up close to him in comfort. Connor let his head rest on top of hers, his eyes slowly drooping. Connor and Nova's cheeks began to pool, heart rates and brain activity increasing. They smiled as they drifted off into sleep, content in each other's presence. This was a rare occurrence, especially with Sol around.

Suddenly Nova felt something tickle her nose, and the urge to sneeze became overwhelming.

"ACHOO!" She bellowed, pushing Connor away and off the couch.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie, Connor standing and brushing himself off.

"Looks like you need more medicine." He said before walking back up to her room to retrieve the syrup.

Nova heard snickering, turning around and seeing Rocky holding up a feather, raising its paw to its mouth and making the gesture of laughter. A bright looking Sol dashed to Rocky and gave him a high-five, before mounting the pet and riding off.

Nova could only glare at the stupid rodent, not only for ruining a nice moment between her and Connor, but having to make her drink that disgusting medicine again.

And as Connor made his way back downstairs with the green bottle in hand, only one though ran through Nova's mind.

"Stupid raccoon."


	18. Ranting

Look, just a little heads up. This is going to be me (Narrator Nymph) ranting about something that I've had on my mind for a while. Read or not, review or not, it honestly doesn't matter. I just want to get this out there and out of my mind. This is SVTFOE related, mind you.

I wanted to get this out before season 2, which is in about two weeks. I'm leaving to go to California for vacation for two weeks, so during that time period there may not be many updates, and I'll miss the premiere of Star vs. unless i find disney xd in california.

Anyways, I rewatched all the SVTFOE episodes again, and I'm going to do it again on Monday, and I noticed something that interested me. In one of the earliest episodes, the one where Star turns Skullnick into a troll and she misunderstands what the football game was, and at the start of the episode when Jackie Lynn Thomas came and sped past Star and Marco.

Now, watch that clip, and pay attention to Marco's reaction. Jackie didn't even greet or acknowledge him, yet his jaw drops a good 3 or 4 inches, his arms turns into noodles, and his eyes become pink hearts, that start to fricking beat. They bulge out of his sockets for God's sake! How is that even possible? I know it's a cartoon on a show, but he literally changed the shape and colour of his eyes. What the heck.

Then when you look at the Marco grows a beard episode and the interdimensional field trip episode which is the episode right before the finale, pretty much the same thing happens. Jackie rides by on her skateboard, and actually greets Marco for once, and you know what Marco does? He grins and waves back. No weird eyes, no reddened cheeks. Not even a look of nervousness. Just a grin and a wave. Like a normal person. Not some lovesick teenager who's been chasing a crush for 10 years. And in the field trip one, he manages to say one line to Jackie. Sure, it's not a full conversation, but he manages to get through without stuttering mid-way. And this is just guessing, but he must have sat with her for the entire bus ride. The closest he's probably ever gotten to Jackie, and he has no sign on his face that shows his tinted cheeks, or lovesick gaze. All that's there is a smile.

Now, there could be two or more things that this could mean. One, and this is the Starco theory, is that he's starting to lose interest in Jackie. That the chase is starting to slow down. That he might stop completely and chase something else. Maybe an interdimensional warrior princess? You never know. The cliché.

Then there's the non-Starco theory. This theory has equal canon possibility to the last one, so don't get your hopes up. They're just theories. Anyways, the theory is that Marco is gaining some confidence, and increasing his own self-esteem. That hanging around Star and adventuring across the universe is rubbing off on him and making him grow as a person. He becomes outgoing, more relaxed in difficult situations. I personally like this one because it shows character development. The Marco we knew in Season 1 Ep. 1 is not the same. He's grown, changed. He's different. I like shows that focus on the character's growth throughout the series. He could also have changed in the Starco theory, but this one is clearer and somewhat easier to believe.

Then again, smooch buddies and shite.

So yeah. That's what I think. If you want to, tell me what _you_ think in a review. I'd like to hear what you think about Marco's change from the start to end of season 1. We can only wait and see what's in store for season 2, but smooch buddies, man.


	19. Author's Influence

**Smitty: Hiya dear readers, Sir Smit here to greet your eyes with more viewing pleasure! This is a rewrite of a fic I wrote with Nymph before my computer broke, and since Nymph is off in California, i rewrote it by myself. Anyways, because we were in a fourth wall breaking mood, this fic about author influence was born.**

 **Guest Sorta: I really hope it's both of them because I'm a Starco shipper and a tv critic. Last chapter: Yeah seeing the. AT &T's just over the VERIZON was awesome! I love jokes.**

 **SonicELITE: Even though I'm not the one who made them, Theories are in my name for a reason. If Nymph saw this she would be happy that you took time to write the review and share your thoughts.**

 **EVAunit42: Thanks for your own thoughts, and I see you changed your profile pic to mj2x's covy art. Another covy challenge would be awesome but later on. Yeah, despite painful obliviousness, you can't deny that they're getting ever closer to one another.**

 **heroaedrianmontilla: Thanks, and I think you intended to type Star Wars. You are correct, Empire strikes back, best of the original trilogy and we will, thanks!**

 **Anonymims: Your welcome, existing is great! The great Mr. E has birthed something truly beautiful, and I feel honored to have rights to them! He mentions his thanks in his reviews. I swear Sol will get his own cult. And episode V was way too mindblowing to properly process**

 **Enjoy dear readers, and make sure to read until the very end.**

* * *

 **STAR**

"Tell him"

"No"

"Tell him"

"No" I grunted, this stupid voice annoying me for the last time.

"Tell him the truth!" The voice continued to tease.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!" I yelled at nobody

Silence, for the first time today filled my mind.

"Tell him." The voice was solid this time, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Ugh, this isn't going to stop until I do it, huh?" I asked, slightly upset.

"Nope." The voice said bluntly. I let out another groan before burying my face in my pillow.

"But I can't! He'll just turn me down, just like those other girls…" I trailed off, thinking of his rejections to other girls.

" _Sorry, I can't. I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment." He would respond_

" _Look, I think you're great, but I can't see us anymore than friends." He would say_

" _Wow, um, I don't know what to say, but I don't think… I… I can't. I'm so sorry." He would deny_

I really didn't want to risk rejection, and get my heart broken once more. Suddenly something struck me.

"Hey, who are you again?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Just someone helping a fellow gal out." The voice responded. I frowned, not satisfied with the voice's answer.

"I feel like I'm going insane." I flopped back on my pillow and started rubbing my temples, in an attempt to soothe my space out mind.

"Nah, it's actually pretty common nowadays for authors to break the fourth wall with their characters." The voice casually threw out.

"Huh?" I asked, still rubbing my head.

"That's not important right now. What's important is that you _tell_ him how you feel." The voice emphasized.

I sighed and got up, walking over to the mirror and staring at the picture of him and I.

"No, the time's not right, I'm a mess right now, he's probably still out, and- "

"Enough! You're starting to _act_ like him! You're you, and you're Star Butterfly! You take risks every day, not caring about the outcome! When you're embarrassed, you take it head on, you don't crawl under the sheets and hide from society. And now you're doing exactly that, being childish. Even though admittedly you kind of act like this all the time, actually, so not much change."

I held the picture between her slim fingers, pondering what the voice had said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But it won't make me want to tell him anymore than I do now." I said, stroking my thumb over Marco's face.

"How do you know so much about me by the way?" I asked as I looked up, hoping I would find the source of the voice. I didn't.

"Authors know a lot more than they should, Butterflop." The voice answered.

"Hey! How do you know that nickname? I never told anyone about that…" I exclaimed.

The voice simply shrugged (well, I thought it did if it had shoulders) and replied, "Told you, we know more than we should. That and you talk in your sleep." I continued to scrunch my face up, still wondering what this whole author thing was about, before deciding it could wait until later. I still have other issues to deal with.

The door suddenly jerked open, and he walked into the room.

"Star, are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to somebody." He asked, slight concern in his face.

I let go of my grasp on the picture and quickly turned around, with flushed cheeks and everything. "No, I'm fine Marco! Just talking to myself is all!" I said, trying to casually wave him off.

"Okay, if you say so. Want something to eat?" Marco asked, his cute face wearing a grin on it.

"Some nachos, please?" I replied, I could already feel my face lighting up at the thought of Marco's delicious master piece. Marco gave me two finger guns and clicked his tongue.

"On it." As he walked out and shut the door, the voice started to talk again.

"You know, you could have told him. It's a good time." It suggested.

"Not now, whoever you are. You dark wizard." I said, thinking about the delectable treat Marco was making for her.

 **MARCO**

"Come on, bro! That was the perfect time to tell her!" The voice exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, wishing that stupid voice would stop pestering him. It was a normal day, and I was in the library early this morning, trying my best to cram after forgetting about the test I had today, because of mine and Star's usual dimension hopping. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke, and kept repeating the words, "Tell her," over and over. When I finally confronted the voice, asking what it was, it simply responded, "Can't. It's classified, Beauty Mark." And kept repeating those words again. I tried it once more, and then the voice responded, "Let's just say I'm a guy who can do lots of things." Which in turn led me to cross my arms in disbelief and to tell it to show me what he can do.

The voice cleared its throat and began to speak once more. "A Gremloblin crashed through the roof, cracking the floor beneath it." I honestly wasn't impressed, until a large beast with glowing red eyes, whiskers, claws, spikes on its back and wings crashed through the ceiling, a dozen feet away from me. I jumped up in surprise, fear evident in my face, as I got into a fighting stance, yet still shaking with fear. "The Gremloblin slowly made its way towards Marco, dragging it's claws across the locker doors." The voice said. The beast then turned to me and began to move towards me, dragging his claws across the lockers like the voice has said. "The monster bared his fangs, his red eyes turning yellow, preparing to pounce on the young teen." The monster opened its mouth, the sharp teeth growing, and its eyes turning yellow. My own eyes widened, knowing what would come next. "OKAY! OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU!" I frantically yelled, no response from the voice. Great, the one time when I _don't_ want him to shut up. The Gremloblin rushed towards me, and I braced himself for the pain. When no pain came, I slowly opened my eyes to see the monster gone, and the hallway as it was two minutes ago.

"Why the heck would you do that!?" I feverishly yelled, leaning against the locker doors and sliding down them.

"What, a guy can't have some fun?" The voice innocently asked.

"Not if it involves that!" I exclaimed, my heart still racing from the near death experience I just had.

The rest of the day felt like it was going much slower, leaving me to suffer under the sound of the voice constantly saying that I should tell her.

And even now, as I opened the oven to pull out the heavenly nachos, the voice still continued to pester me.

"Seriously, stop talking! And I am not your _'bro'_!" I said for what it felt like the millionth time today.

"Actually, it's the three thousand and sixty fourth time." The voice said.

"And stop reading my thoughts, you unholy being." I said, leaving the nachos on the counter to cool.

"No can do, and I make them, I don't read them. I feel like I'm forgetting something. Oh yeah, tell her."

"No! For the final time, I can't! She doesn't like me like that, and I know it! Look at her. You see a beautiful, young, proud and independent woman, and the coolest person you'll ever meet. A magical princess from another dimension. Then you look at me. A lame, awkward safe kid who couldn't talk to a girl for twelve years, and can't even beat a nine-year old at karate. An average joe, a small kid in the crowd, a seahorse in the grand ocean. I'm nothing compared to her." I took off the oven mitts and leaned across the counter.

The voice sighed, and decided to speak again. "Look, dude. First, that was pretty poetic. Secondly, you know that's not true. She said it herself that you're the most awesome person ever. Don't think otherwise."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yeah, but sometimes I think she was lying, only saying it to make me feel better."

"Don't beat yourself up over this. If she can fall for a guy with a rusty old car, a synthesized keytar and a record, she can fall for a guy that beats up monsters by her side, would travel the universe with her, and is the complete opposite of a bad boy."

I chuckled, standing up straight. I felt a bit better due to the voice's comfort. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks man."

"No problem man, bros have each other's back." The voice said. "And I'm going to have your back right now by saying you should just tell her."

I tried to be angry, but failed and snorted instead. "Hey, you got a thank you. Don't push your luck."

I lifted up the bowl of nachos and brought it over to the couch. "Star! Nachos are ready!" I cried out. The noises of a door slamming open and tumbling down the stairs told me she heard me. I snickered and grabbed a few DVDs from the shelf.

"What are we watching tonight, wild man?" Star excitedly said as she leapt over the couch and dove for the bowl of nachos.

"Well, we have all night, so let's watch Pony Heist." I pulled out the DVD, and showed it to her.

Ponies, check. Explosions, check. Color and Rainbows? CHECK! This movie was perfect for Star. Her eyes widened and a huge smile formed on her face. My own smile grew as he shifted his hands, revealing two more DVDs behind the first one. "All three of them." Star's reaction was priceless. She squealed in delight, jumping up and down on the couch, and shot a spell that created three adorable little pandas.

They brought the pandas up to Star's room after they started to show telekinetic abilities and lifting lamps and chairs. The two watched the movies progress, the bowl of nachos ceased to exist after the first hour. Marco pulled a blanket under the two of them, both of their cheeks heated at the idea of being so close to one another under the same blanket. Eventually they both forgot about it, drifting off to sleep halfway through the third movie.

 **NARRATOR'S**

"Smitty, this isn't working." Nymph said, deep in thought.

"You're right, this isn't going anywhere. We need a better plan." Smitty replied as he began to form up a new plan.

"Should we bring out the guitar?" Nymph suggested.

"Nah, it's already been done and it's too cliché." Smitty said.

"Heartbreak?"

"Nope, that could take months, and we need this to happen now."

"Well what could we possibly do?"

"My mind's a blank. Maybe we should just improvise and you know, see how it turns out?"

"We don't have anything else. I guess we have to just hope for the best, then." Nymph said.

"Well, then I guess it's time to head back to Marco's perspective. I'll try not to break the fourth wall this time. Later Nymph."

"I have to go too then, huh? See you at the conclusion, Smitty."

The two left each other, and reentered their selected character's point of view.

Once the two woke up and restarted the third movie, Marco made another batch of nachos for Star to munch on.

"Woohoo! These ponies are awesome!" Star said as the two ponies head-butted and exploded.

"They're way better than Pony Head, I'll have to say." Marco admitted, shoving a handful into his mouth.

"That's not very nice, Marco." Star said.

"You know what she did. Besides, there's nobody here except for you and me." He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Star squirmed and stared at her shoulder, Marco seeming unconscious of his actions. Star shrugged and melted into the feeling of warmth he radiated, feeling comfort in his protection.

"So what happened at school today when you left early?" Star asked, chewing on the nachos.

"Well, first I went to the library to study last minute for the test I forgot about."

"You sure Starred that one up!" She said.

"Don't push it, princess. Anyways, after that, some voice was in my head and it made a monster attack me."

"Really? Did you kick the monster's butt with your karate?" Star asked, chopping the air with her arms.

"No, he just made it disappear to prove a point. What did you do?" Marco asked.

"Well, I went to school, hung with you, went home to my room and a voice in my head talked to me too!"

"Really, what did it say?" Marco asked.

Star blushed and rubbed her arm. "Nothing really important."

"C'mon, are you really not going to tell me?" Marco laughed, nudging her encouragingly.

"No." Star responded bluntly.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Really? You'd be the first to jump off a cliff but refuse to tell your best friend what a dumb voice in your head said?" Marco teased.

"I don't feel comfortable sharing that information with you." Star said, frowning at him.

"Star Butterfly scared of telling secrets, that's hilarious! Ha ha ha ha!" Marco laughed at her, and angry look on her face.

Marco felt himself tackled to the couch cushions, Star knocking the air out of him as she stared him straight into the eyes.

"Don't laugh at me." She glared at him with flushed cheeks and glowing hearts.

"S-sorry Star, I was just joking! I swear!" Marco excused, the same shade of pink on his own face.

"Do you want to know what that voice said to me sooo much? Then I'll tell you." Star said, inching her face closer to Marco's.

"S-star?" Marco gulped as he hair drooped around their faces, covering them in blonde locks.

Star's lips made contact with Marco's, her eyes shut tight with his wide as saucers. Their minds were blasted with bliss, the feeling of it too amazing to describe.

Eventually he melted into the kiss, returning it with the same soft passion she gave him. He raised his arms to push her hair back, holding her cheek and bringing it closer to him.

She parted from his lips, electricity still dancing on their mouths.

"Did your voice tell you to 'Tell him'?" Marco asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Star panted, feeling hot from the make out session.

"Just a hunch." He pulled her back into the kiss, the movie long forgotten and the nachos gone cold.

And it would've stayed that way if the click of a camera followed by a flash hadn't stopped them.

"Moooom!"

* * *

On another plane of the multiverse, two beings watch the scene through cosmic sight.

Also known as the screens on their laptops.

The two cyber high-fived each other over video call, cheering that they had finished another one-shot.

"Ugh finally, took them long enough." Smitty complained.

"Can't really blame them, we were too lazy to make a montage." Nymph argued.

"But narrarating that would be a huge pain!"

"Why are you complaining? I have Narrator in my name."

"I don't know, I'm tired and all I had to drink was some Redbull to keep me up."

"Why stress so much? School's almost over excluding...exams."

The two felt chills run down their spine.

"I have schoolwork still, history's a drag."

"The test isn't for a couple days, chill."

"Speaking of a couple days from now, are we stil hanging out on Saturday?"

"Course, you can't look like a total loner. I got to go to bed, good night."

"Night Nymph, I gotta turn off my lamp." Smitty stood up, reaching over to flick his desk lamp off.

Unfortunately, his arm knocked over the open can of Redbull onto his computer, the liquid leaking into the device's circuitry.

"Shit!" He yelled, waking his parents and siblings.

* * *

 **Smitty: So yeah, that's how I broke my computer lol,** **by writing a fic and spilling energy drink on it like an idiot. Felt obligated to write what happened after we finished writing it.** **Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this rewrite of a fic that got corrupted because I...well, you know.** **We hope you enjoyed us using the power of suggestion and manipulation on fictional characters in a disney tv show.**


	20. Starco against humanity

IIIII'MMMM BAAAAAACCCCKKKK!

Nymph: Now the lot of you will be like, huh? What does that mean? and I assure you it's nothing at all, it's not like I had just returned from the battlefronts of my home world, where a war has been going on for almost a decade on whether or not we all should have our own free will or anything! Nah, that's what smitty did. I just got back from california, and im am pissed i missed the premiere! Whatever, i can always rely on on demand and the internet to find that thing. Smitty's working on the next star's suitor chapter, and after we'll have another magical mercenary.

REVIEWS!

Dark Absol: Thank you, and it's dude and dudette, if you please! We most definitely will, and i see it more as a mercenary thing.

SonicELITE: Gotta love ol' raging sex machine, as he calls himself. Oh and don't worry, our manipulation over continuuites is unbeatable, besides, we're insane enough to do anything!

Godlegend: Since I cannot be punished for writing a fictional story about fictional disney characters about breaking the fourth wall on a fanfiction site, yes I do believe that makes us above consequences. Glad you enjoyed it though, my compadre bro fam mate pal friend acquaintance homie buddy colleague ally partner sir! Sorry.

Anonymims: Yes, as authors we have the ability to truly alter everything, rewrite destiny, and manipulate faith. Such great power we hold and what do we do? We make disney characters kiss for our entertainment. Truly, a rational way to use our abilities. Thank you!

heroaedrianmontilla: As much as I hate referring to myself as this, would you expect the great Smimph to do any less? Thanks you, and we already have the next one in mind, mi amigo!

Guest Sorta: Smitty will indeed go! If that is what you are implying...*voice becomes distorted and demonic*... **THEN I HAVE ANOTHER MIND TO PENTRATE.** *voice becomes normal* Nah, he's not...

probably...

ThunderMist36: Happy to hear we brought a smile on another one's face! Yes, our mentor has taught us well, that blue genie. I wish to continue to hear from you again!

anyway, today I bring you this short fic, one that i literally though up of five minutes ago and rushed onto my computer to write! It's shorter than a planck length, but here we go!

* * *

Star dug through an old closet of the Diaz residence, finding a peculiar black box buried under a pile of other board games.

"Hey Marco, what's this?" Star asked, bringing the box over to her best friend.

"It looks familiar, what's inside?" He asked.

Star lifted the lid of the box, scouring through the contents. She pulled a deck of black cards and a deack of white cards.

"Neat! An earth card game!" She exclaimed.

"What do they say Star?"

Star drew a card from the deck, analyzing what was written on it.

"Hey Marco, what's the "Oedipus Complex?"

Marco immediately stuffed the cards back in and left to go burn it.

* * *

Ah, I love the inhumane, disgusting, one-way ticket to hell that is the board game cards against humanity. im not crazy, but expect a real chapter soon!


	21. Star's Suitors pt 3

**Oh man, we haven't been on this site on a while, huh?**

 **Nymph: We're back and alive, with another multi-post!**

 **Smitty: We feel so bad about leaving you guys hanging, so we wrote a surplus of chapters for you guys.**

 **Nymph: It's...it's just _so_ much guys. Thank you to the readers that still remember this humble story, and have followed it in our abscence.**

 **Smitty: Well, that's enough of that. TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **SonicELITE: Thanks! Cards against Humanity is an automatic ticket to hell, and I'm pretty sure Star isn't keen on seeing Tom again. Marco, on the overhand...**

 **Sir Starcoshipper: Why? Because we can. And Covy is the next chapter after this!**

 **Guest: THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!**

 **paigeharver192001: Thanks, and sorry for the wait, here it is with many more to come! Don't worry about consistency, you can just stick with Smimph. Thanks for loving the stories, and thanks for the motivation!**

 **Guest Sorta: Nymph: Hmm, I prefer: "YOUR NEW OVERLORD AND DICTATOR OF THE UNIVERSE, THE $% &* #^( !" Huh, I guess there's no english equivalent to the awesomeness that is my name. It's too awesome to say.**

 **Nicebooka: Yeah, Marco's such a troll.**

 **Guest 2: Yeah, we really liked them so we wrote about what happened.**

 **Guest 3: ;)**

 **ThunderMist36: Maybe, I'd play one round before I get sent to hell. Hey, wordless exits are comical, what can I say?**

 **Beanbag527: Yeah, here it is! Sorry if it's lower quality or anything.**

 **Just a little heads up, this was written over the course of several months, so we kind of went in and out of author mode sometimes. just saying it might suck. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh, River? Are you sure this is essential to my training?" Marco asked, handing him his cell phone.

"Yes, yes of course!" River replied.

The king ran his fingers excitedly through the phone, searching for something on the device.

"Ah! Yes, here it is!" River tapped on one of the playlists on Marco's phone, labelled 'Training Music'

(cue the motivational Rocky music)

"Ugh, I feel a montage coming on." Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, mentally preparing himself for the hardships to come.

"Star told me all training needs it!" River stated with pride.

"Yeah, if I were in a Karate Kid movie..." Marco muttered, before being dragged off with the king.

* * *

"Here we are!" King Butterfly gleefully announced, raising the gate to a cage.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Marco slowly took a step in the cage, scanning his surroundings for danger.

"Perfectly safe! Just fighting some monsters, no biggie!" River said.

A low growl echoed into Marco's ears, his knees turning to jelly.

"Um, do I get a weapon?" Marco asked, turning back to River.

"Weapon? Ha! Good one!" River shut the cage and locked it, much to Marco's dismay.

"W-wait! Hold on!" Marco tried, but a loud stomp killed the words in his throat.

Cautiously taking a 180, Marco tried not to scream as a large beast five times his height emerged from camouflage.

The key word was tried.

River gazed on happily as the frightened boy frantically dodged the monster's attacks, the king humming in delight at his suffering.

"Remember this if you ever hurt my daughter!" River said gleefully as he watched Marco narrowly dodge the creature's rapid attacks.

* * *

"With nothing but a BOBBY PIN?!" Marco exclaimed, looking around the seemingly endless room with nothing but the clothes on his back and a bobby pin lodged halfway down his throat.

Not to mention he was also constricted in snakes (something he was familiar with), his straight jacket were nailed to the floor, and a timed bomb strapped to his chest

"It's like you said, all you need is the notorious bobby pin in prison break. Escape, that's all." The sound from the speaker cut, leaving Marco alone in the dimly lit room.

"This is a torture game, not a prison!" Marco yelled.

The ceiling opened, a giant axe falling and swinging just above Marco's vulnerable throat.

"I'd rather be brainwashed in St. Olga's..." He moped.

* * *

"Ah! Ow! Water!" Marco was knocked down by the gallons of falling water. He didn't understand how standing under a waterfall helped.

"It helps build focus, and endurance. Also, you need a bath." River said, pinching his nose and waving the air around him.

"It's not my fault I got eaten by the Jakrols you commanded to eat me!" Marco argued.

"Marco m'boy, do you honestly think you'll get anywhere by blaming your problems on everyone else?" River asked innocently.

"You sound like Glossaryck..." Marco muttered hatefully.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Well JoJo, looks like it's just you, me, Marco plushie and your six siblings." Star said, lying down and cuddling the puppy and Marco the plush.

"So how does it feel, JoJo, being a dog? Any problems, relationships, life goals? No? I thought so." Star murmured, eyeing her Marco plush.

"How's training with dad, Marco?" She asked.

Star moved its head around as if it were talking, and mimicking Marco's voice. "A blast actually! I'm learning a lot of stuff and it's really fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"AH! SPIKY ROCKS! NOT HAVING FUN, NOT HAVING FUN!" Marco cried, helplessly going downstream with flaming locusts swarming around his person, the rickety wooden plank he was surfing on threatening to break beneath him.

* * *

"Yeah, I bet it's great. Doing cool stuff with dad. Are you sure you're okay doing this for me?"

"Mmhm! I don't regret anything! Anything and everything for my bestie!" The "plush" said.

* * *

"HELP! I REGRET EVERYTHING JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Marco yelled frantically, the tentacles binding him threatening to pull him apart and devour his bowels.

"WHY DOES THIS SEEM ODDLY FAMILIAR?" He cried once more.

* * *

"Well, what happens if you win?" Star asked Marco plush.

"If? Ha, I think you mean _when_ I win! But when I do, I don't know, I guess we'll get married!"

Star nearly fell off her bed.

"W-wait, a-are you serious?" Star stammered.

Marco plush nodded cheerfully.

"Yep! That's the point of this, isn't it? So you can marry someone you like? You like me so, why not?" Marco plush asked. Not expecting such a blunt and abrupt statement, Star began tapping her forefingers together nervously.

"A-are you sure?" She gave a side glance to the plush, blushing as she made eye contact with it.

"Totally! Why, you don't want to marry me?" The hopeful tone began to dissipate from Marco plush's voice.

"N-no! Th-that's not it! It's not that I don't want to it's just..." Star's voice hushed to a whisper. "I'm afraid that you won't think I'm a good wife..." She admitted.

"Don't say that, you'd be a great wife! Just ask me when I get back from training, you'll see!" Marco plush reassured.

"Aww so cute! Thank you!" She snuggled with the plush, rubbing her cheek against it affectionately.

"No prob, Star! Also, stop making me talk, you might go insane."

"But I reeeeaallllly miss you! It's soooo boring!"

"You love me that much?" The plush joked.

Star's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no! I m-mean yes! I mean-"

"Call from Marco." A monotone voice interrupted.

Star jerked up from her bed, getting tangled in the sheets and landing face first onto the floor.

"Marco!? Jeez, that felt weirdly real..." Snapped out of her delusions, Star shot up from her position on the floor, her arms flailing as she shot the plush high into the air, rushing to her mirror to pick it up.

"Hi Mar- AH! What happened to you?" Star asked, taken aback by Marco's beat up and torn appearance.

"Training," Was the only response given.

"Another question, when did you get a mirror?" Star asked.

"Your mom and dad put a mirror in the room I'm staying in, so I set it up and here I am!"

"Judging by your appearance I think I know the answer, but how's it been going with dad?"

"An absolute nightmare. I'm grateful to have even been given a 30 second break."

"Marco! Break over!" Star heard her father's voice boom through Marco's door.

"I thought this was soundproof... I'll be out in a sec! Later Star, time for me to go through hell and back. Again."

"Good luck Marco!" Star cheered for him before hanging up.

She sighed as she pulled her hair over her face, curtaining it from society.

"He better come back soon or I'm going to have an anxiety attack..." Star groaned.

* * *

Over the next few days, both went through devastating problems. Marco wrestled a Chiguar ( A Tiger, Cheetah, Jaguar hybrid), swam up a 100 foot waterfall, and cooked nachos for the king. Lots of nachos.

"You must make me more! A lifetime supply at least!" River complimented, shoving his face of more of Marco's famous treat.

"I think you've had enough, it's not good for you to keep on eating like this." Marco said, piling the many empty bowls the king had finished.

"You underestimate my power, Marco? Fine, I guess we could always throw you into a chimera den..." River pondered, looking for an alternative.

"No, no! That's alright, I'll make more!" Marco waved him off. "I honestly prefer this over actual training..." Marco muttered, preparing ingredients for the eighteenth batch.

And Star, well she, uh...

"Ugh, how do I use this heat drawer? Give me my burrito, you demon of radiation!" Star banged on the glass door separating her from her lunch for the day. Mrs. Diaz had told her how to open the microwave, but not exactly how to get it out. It had to be different to how she got it in, right?

"ARGH! With Marco gone, who's homework am I gonna copy off of now!?" Star yelled frustratingly. She had no knowledge of spanish words (aside from the ones which Marco addresses her as occasionally), or who Thomas Jefferson was, or what 2 + 2 was, I mean, it should clearly be 22, right? "Math is dumb anyways." Star said, burning her assignment with her wand.

Star buried herself in the soft red fabric, feeling content at the comfort her fortress of hoodies gave her. She inhaled a deep breath, the scent of the hoodies giving the sense that her best friend was here with her. She sighed dreamily, her thoughts drifting to Marco lying there with her instead of the hoodies. "Marfoooo..." She slurred, her voice muffled by the abundance of hoodies she was burrowed into.

And before they knew it, a week flew by. And Marco's final task had come.

* * *

"So, *grunt* decided to join me this time huh?" Marco said as he hammered a bat monster with the butt of his spear.

"Well, it is your last training session, or my lecture as my wife believes it to be. She thinks you need to know how a king should be in a court of nobles." River casually said, grabbing and throwing a monster at another one.

"Well, I have experience negotiating with people. Trying to convince Star to do homework using nachos is rather helpful." Marco whacked the top of a troll's head like the head of a nail.

"You don't seem to be using the sharp end of the spear much." River noted as he punched another tiger beast in the eye.

"Not really a fan of blood or maiming." Marco replied, hitting the rabid monster with the butt of his weapon. "Besides, these monsters are more on my level, and it makes me look even cooler when I kick the crap out of these things." Marco said, spinning back kicking another monster in the jaw.

"Cool? Try this on for cool!" River said, throwing his spear aside and pulling out a sling, whipping large stones at the monsters.

"Oh yeah? Good thing I decided to bring these!" Marco said, throwing down his spear and taking out his nun-chucks. He extended the weapon, posing for maximum coolness, before dashing straight at a rat monster, nailing it right between the eyes.

He switched hands and swung it at a snake like monster, knocking it aside like a discarded toothpick.

Marco spun around just in time to roll out of the way of a large horned creature charging at him.

He threw the nunchucks at the two front feet, tripping the beast and making it slide a good yard or two before slowing to a stop.

"Ha! That's nothing, look. No weapons!" River said, punching monster's in another attempt to out-cool Marco.

Marco rolled his eyes. This wasn't a competition by any means, but he wasn't going to lose.

"Hey! No hands!" Marco said, kicking the deadly creatures with his hands behind his back.

"Eyes closed!"

"No appendages!"

"Beard only!"

"No...breathing."

Yeaahh...This went on for a while.

* * *

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Call Mom." Star said

"Calling Mom." The mirror said.

Her mother's figure appeared on the screen, a gentle smile on her face.

"Hello dear, what have you called me for?"

"Dunno. I'm bored." She said bluntly.

"I'm sure there's much to do on earth." Her mother wore a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without Marco there to do it with me." Star frowned and crossed her arms, staring at the floor below her. "Dad should have gotten his own Marco." Star pouted.

Her mother arched a brow. "His own Marco?"

"Yeah, like, his own best friend. Marco is my best friend isn't he?" She said oblivious to her mother.

"Okay then. Well, you'll see him soon enough when the two come back from their 'lecture', but we both know it's just monster fighting. They're in the Peaks of Pain, because the Forest of Certain Death has become more like the Forest of Unlikely Death if you're prepared after Marco's last visit there." Queen Butterfly said.

"Whhaaat? Dad totally doesn't make up his lectures just so he can go fight monsters, are you kidding me? Pshaw! Also, that's a run-on name for the forest." Star tried to keep her dad's cover.

"Sweetie."

"Yes?"

"You are a terrible liar, and so is your father. I've been married to him for over twenty years, and I can demand our servants tell me where's he actually goes when he leaves for lectures. I do find it quite amusing that he thinks he can keep secrets. Just adorable." Her mom said, which was unlike herself. "Anyways, I'm glad you called, I've been wanting to ask you about your relationship with Marco Diaz."

Star's face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay? What did you want to talk about that involves Marco?"

Her mom suddenly leaned closer to the mirror, her eyes prying into Star like it was trying to dig through her for her secrets.

Luckily, all of them are still locked in her closet.

"Do you think he's cute?" She asked.

Star pondered it for a moment. "Yeah, I'd say he's high up on the scale. With his soft hair, milky brown eyes you can drown in, the adorable mole on his cheek, his dorky personality, and when he transforms into Dr. Marco-"

"Transforms?" The queen asked.

"-his cool glasses just make him so awesome!" She gushed truthfully.

"Hmm. Is he kind to you?" Her mom asked next.

"Oh yeah, definitely! He's like, the nicest of nice guys. He's super kind to everyone -excluding bullies, meanies, and most monsters- and always wants to help his friends and teachers. He makes me laugh all the time, teaches me a bunch of stuff I didn't know, always concerned about my well being. He's overly cautious too, always going on and on about safety and stuff. He tries his best to cheer people up, even if it meant risking his well being." Star giggled, a faint memory fireworks and a shopping cart dangling in her mind. "He hates making people feel bad, and is always the first one to apologize after a fight."

Her mom hummed in approval. "Would you believe he is willing to drop everything just for you?"

"Well duh, and the feeling is mutual. Remember what happened four years ago? Giving up my wand for him? We would do anything for each other, give up what is most dear to us for one another. To put it simply, he would wring his neck for me." Star answered, happy knowing that Marco would indeed give away his soul for her.

"Ah, yes I see." The queen said.

"Why are you interested in my best friend all of a sudden? You're not throwing him in the dungeon, are you?" Star asked, crossing her arms suspiciously.

"Haha, no not this one. I just wanted to confirm you love him."

Star's form stiffened, her heart beginning to pound in her chest at the sound of the L-word.

"Well, I don't." Star responded.

"Really? Do you think I'm mistaken? Because the way you describe him as a really cute and caring boy who'd do anything for your safety, sounds like you fell for him."

"I didn't fall for him, and you can say that about a boy best friend! People do that! I think!" Star groaned, plopping on the bed behind her.

"Then can you tell me that you don't love him?"

"Yes," Star said full of pride as she stood up to face her mother again. "I do not love-" Star's voice halted. She coughed, clearing her throat.

"What was that?" Moon asked tauntingly.

"I said, I do not love-" Her voice failed her again, as if it refused to oblige to her orders.

"Ugh, why can't I say it!" Star curtained her face with her hair.

"Anti-lying jinx, courtesy of yours truly, Gllllllosarrrryk!" The small blue genie said.

"You sold me out Glossaryk? I thought we had an understanding!" Star said accusingly. "No more hints that I like Marco! Showing him my journal was your death sentence!"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? And what can I say?" Glossaryk asked, floating from his open magic book through the magic mirror. "I'm a sucker for butterscotch." He finished as the queen handed him a small cup of pudding.

Star's hearts mirrored her blazing fury, tuning into flaming skulls. Pudding will burn tonight, she thought.

"So what was that about not liking him?" Her mother asked cockily.

"Okay, fine. Secret's out, I like Marco in that way. Big whoop. Just don't tell him, okay? Things are as complicated as they are, with the whole suitors thing." Star said exasperated.

The queen's expression suddenly became caring and supportive, like any mother would be.

"Darling, I won't tell your friend how you feel. That'll be up to you. You're kind of going to get married, after all."

"But...I don't want to force anything on him, what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Star asked.

"Seriously? Who wouldn't fall for a reckless, irresponsible princess like yourself?" The words by themselves seemed harsh, somewhat apathetic. But the tone her mom said it in made her smile.

"I fell for your father, so hard in fact I had to pin him against a wall so he could stay and I couldn't wimp out as I told him how I felt."

"How did that turn out?" Star asked.

"Horrible, and terrific." The queen answered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll try. Interdimensional hug?" Star asked.

"I prefer a real life hug." Moon answered. She tore a portal for Star to pass through. Star ran through it and into her mother's waiting arms, smiling at the rare gesture of affection she hardly gets from her mother.

"Oh, and mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"I never want a mother-daughter talk like that ever again."

"I understand. Boy talk is awkward, but it's a mother's job."

"Mind if I stay here until Marco and dad get back?"

"Of course not Star."

* * *

The duo were quickly ganged up on getting more vulnerable the longer this dumb game went on.

Eventually the two were on the ground in pain. River started to laugh, then Marco followed. Soon enough the two were rolling around laughing as hard as they could, despite the immense pain they felt.

"Ahh, if I still had feeling in my legs I bet it would hurt so much." Marco said.

"Just battle wounds my boy, they'll heal." River assured. "Believe me, when the adrenaline dies down, you're gonna have one hell of a sore morning."

The two got a closer look at their attire. Beaten up, ragged, ripped, and covered in mud.

"Sorry about your clothes, my boy." The king apologized.

"Happens a lot. Don't worry, I've bought a surplus of hoodies ever since Star began raiding my closet."

"Guess we should be heading back now, then." River suggested.

They discarded their broken weapons, walking towards what they hoped was the way out of the mountain range.

As they approached the carriage and the servants waiting for them, River handed Marco a flask and a comb. When they reached the carriage, River opened the trunk and pulled something out of it.

"I suggest that you change. I'm not sure dressing like a peasant that looks like he got sat on by a giant for an hour will make a good impression on people." River said, tossing him some folded clothes.

Marco looked at the outfit that River gave him, arching a brow at him questionably.

"I was told by Star that you liked red, so I had tailors make that for you the next time you visited."

Marco nodded and slipped into the red clothing, wiping his face clean and combing his hair to messy perfection. It felt comfortable.

"How do I look?" He asked the king, modeling a pose.

"Mighty fine, m'boy, mighty fine!"

River changed into his own royal blue garbs, grabbing the comb from Marco and fixing up his beard. He put on and adjusted his crown.

"What do you say we head back?" River asked, opening the carriage door.

River climbed into the carriage, with Marco following in suit. The coach shut the carriage door, climbing into the driver seat and driving the carriage back to Mewni.

* * *

"So then I blew up the heat box because it wouldn't give me my burrito-"

"I believe that's an unsuitable use for the wand." Queen Butterfly told her daughter.

"I was protecting my burrito!" Star retorted.

The conversation was soon cut short, the loud creaking of the castle doors slowly swinging open.

Star switched her attention to the entrance of the castle, quickly making her way to greet her best friend. She was so anxious to finally see him in person after isolation from him for a week.

She waited at the huge doors followed by her mother, which brought in rays of blinding light when it fully opened, leaving Star slightly dazed for a moment.

When her eyes adjusted, she caught a glance of her best friend.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the day Star Butterfly's mental state died.

The air was sucked out of her lungs, her heart froze, before beating faster than normal, and she was pretty sure some brain cells died too as she took in her best friend's appearance, her face beginning to flush as she got hypnotized by his appearance.

"Star!" He said.

Her heart rate spiked even more (somehow) at the sound of him calling her name, making it awfully harder to her knees always felt this weak?

He was wearing a bright red military outfit, with a gold trim laced on its edges. The slacks he wore were black, a darker contrast to the rest of his outfit, tucked into a pair of brown combat boots. He sported a black leather belt with a yin-yang crest as a buckle around his waist. A cape drooped lazily off of his left shoulder, sewed to a shoulder guard. A hood hung off the back of his neck, which was expected from an outfit of his.

He looked too handsome, Star was afraid she'd be too flustered to breathe.

Marco noticed Star staring at him wordlessly with wide eyes and glowing cheeks. Worried that she might've caught a fever, he stepped closer to her with his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Star? Are you alright?" He asked concerned, putting his hand on her forehead.

He suddenly was a step closer to her, his hand was on her face, and Star realized she had done nothing but stare at him. She cleared her dry throat, her face still flushing because of Marco's unexpected looks.

"Sorry Marco, spaced out."

"..."

"..."

"MARCO!" She exclaimed, tackling him in a tight hug. She expected him to be knocked over with the force of the hug, but he felt like a soft wall that stood its ground when she charged into him.

Star was surprised at his strength resistance and balance. Maybe his training really did pay off.

Marco felt the air knocked out from his lungs faster than he could blink. He instinctively hugged her back, though he struggled to breathe as Star strangled him.

"Ack...S-star..." He tried, but Star's face was buried too deep in his chest.

Marco tried again, searching within himself for what little air he had left. "St-STAR!"

Star loosened her grip a bit and looked up at him, Marco gasping and coughing as his lungs were free to expand once more.

"I missed you too Star, but can you loosen up on the hug? It's strength can rival that of boa constrictors." He said, smiling down at her. "I'm still kind of sore from all the life threatening training sessions I went through. But even after all that it was kind of dull without you."

"Yeah, not having you around sucks." She replied.

They separated, but still holding each others arms with bright smiles still adorned on their faces.

River coughed to gain their attention.

"Alright lovebirds, save it for later." River said.

The two blushed and parted quickly, fidgeting with a piece of their clothing.

"We aren't lovers." They said in unison.

"Yes well, I'd just like to inform Marco that the competition has been planned. The event will be divided into three tasks, and he is expected to go up against seven other suitors." Queen Butterfly announced.

"Three, huh? I don't suppose I'm gonna know what those tasks are, am I?" Marco said, in deep thought of how he was going to do this.

King and Queen Butterfly shook their heads. "I'm afraid not, tis would give you an unfair advantage." The king said.

"Understood. When do the events start?" Marco asked.

"Oh, sometime around...tomorrow." River answered casually.

Marco's eyes widened in alert. "TOMORROW!?"

River scratched his head in confusion. "Why? Is that an issue?"

"YES, IT'S AN ISSUE! Crap, I gotta prepare! I need a plan, shoot! Sorry Star but I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow, alright bye!" Marco zoomed down the castle corridors, entering the guest room he had stayed in for a week and slammed the door shut.

"Aww, but I wanted to hang out!" Star pouted, her mom giving her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Well we won't be seeing him anytime soon. Who's up for nachos?" River asked with a smile.


	22. Hey, this looks familiar (Covy)

**Ah, the glorious Covy ship. Here's something we've been working on for a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The beams of sunlight peaked through the blinds of Connor's room, illuminating him in a dim glow. Connor's eyes flickered open, yawning and stretching his arms out.

He reached over to grab his glasses from his nightstand. He put them on and his vision became focused, revealing a sight he found utterly terrifying.

A headless Harry tearing up his Novy doll.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He flung the bed sheets across his cluttered floor, bolting towards the mechanical pet.

"Gah! What happened to you?" He asked as he pulled his metal owl off of his valuable object.

The machine flailed its wings around aimlessly, making a series of indistinctive sounds, buzzes and whistles.

"What do you mean your screws got loose? I tightened them last night!" Connor said, looking for the discarded head lying around somewhere.

The owl made more weird noises as Connor grabbed the shaking owl head under his drawer.

"Well, that explains why you're all black and shiny. How did you even get to the oil?" He grabbed his screwdriver, tightening the neck bolts on Harry, securing his head in place.

Harry rotated his head in a full 360, getting used to having a head again. He made a few chirps and hoots as Connor opened his circuitry board.

"Markeey, huh? Guess he was trying to find something to kill me with. Again." He ran his hands through the wires, connecting them where they should be and removing shreds of metal with a pair of tweezers.

Connor shut the small hatch, Harry's eyes flicking from green to yellow, before flapping his wings happily. Connor grabbed a nearby rag and wiped off the gooey oil on his mechanical owl. Once cleaned, Harry hooted and flew back up to his post.

Connor sighed, relieved that that was over. He suddenly remembered what Harry was tearing up earlier, and rushed to the scratched and broken Novy doll dripping with oil.

"No, no, no! I'm sorry Novy, I'll get you fixed, just stay with me!" He told the doll as if it were the real thing.

Connor slipped out of his pj's, throwing on a pair of cargo shorts and his trademark crescent moon t-shirt.

"Connor, isn't it a bit early to be screaming in the-"

"BYEDADIMGOINGTOSEEMRSDIAZSOSHECANFIXMYNOVADOLLBYEILOVEYOUILLSEEYOUATDINNER!" Connor explained in a single word, zipping past his father and bombarding down the stairs and out their front door, leaving his dad in a state of surprise.

"Okay, have fun!" He called as Connor shut the door. "What did he say?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Connor at a breakneck speed, dashed through the neighborhood, his Novy doll clutched in his hand.

He ran onto the lawn of his best friend's house, politely knocking on the front door.

"COOOMIING!" He heard a voice say from the other side, one so cheerful and bubbly it had to be Star.

"Oh hi Connie!" She greeted once she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Diaz. Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure! I'll go get Nova for you!" She said.

"No! I need to ask you for something, actually." Connor said.

"Oh, sure. What is it?" Star asked with a slight confusion.

"Can you fix this?" He asked her, holding up a cracked, dripping, and clawed Novy doll.

Star jumped back, the state of the doll taking her aback.

"What is that?" She asked.

"My Nova doll..." Connor answered embarrassingly.

"Didn't I enchant it to last forever?" Star asked.

"Turns out oil can eat away or dispel magic." Connor said.

"Oh, so that's why the wand wouldn't work when Marco and I got trapped by the ogre miners..." Star realized, getting lost in her memories.

"Mrs. Diaz? Hello?" Connor snapped his fingers, regaining the attention of Star.

"Oh yeah, right! I can't fix that without magic, so we're going to need a plan to get the wand from Nova."

"Whatever happened to 'Dipping Down'?"

Star scoffed. "Too hard. Huddle up!"

Star brought Connor into a huddle, explaining her plan to him.

* * *

Nova yawned, sitting up groggily and brushing frizzy hair out of her face. She grabbed her wand, blasting her face with a pink translucent light. She shook off the blown away look on her face, her hair now perfectly straight and styled like it usually was.

"Good morning Connie." She told the plush version of her best friend snuggled in her arms.

"Eh, I slept well. How bout you?" She asked the doll.

It gave her a small smile.

"Well, I should get up and text you good morning, you've probably already been up for an hour or so.

Nova reached to grab her phone and check her messages, only to tilt her head in confusion.

"Huh, you haven't texted me yet. Either you forgot, which you never do, or you haven't gotten up yet, you lazy bones." She tapped the plush's nose.

Nova shifted her body to untangle herself from her sheets. She placed one foot on her floor, but the plans for the other foot were scrapped as she tripped on her tangled sheets, her chin quickly making contact with the floor.

Connie flew through the air, soaring until landing by the feet of somebody in her doorway.

"I didn't know you still had this Novy!" Sol said, picking up the Connie doll.

Nova struggled to stand up, freeing her foot from the blankets.

"Give it back, Sol." Nova deadpanned, sticking her arm out expectantly.

"Look! Now he's riding me!" Sol placed Connie's small legs around his neck, as if he was giving him a piggyback.

Sol ran out of Nova's room, running rampant throughout the halls with Connie on his shoulders.

"Sol, get back here!" Nova races after him, determined to get her prized possession back.

"Nope, you gotta catch me Novy!" Sol cried back.

Sol bolted around the upper floor, Nova hot on his tail. Sol pivoted on his heels, making a full turn and running towards Nova.

She reached her hands out in an attempt to catch the blonde menace, only to grab nothing.

Sol dipped down, sliding in between his sister's legs, and jumping up and continued running, leaving her in a state of surprise.

Once she recovered, Nova once again rushed after her little brother, following him into their parents' bedroom.

She entered through the doorway,to find no evidence Sol was ever here. Nova cautiously stepped into the room, scanning for any signs of him.

Once five steps inside, she heard somebody land behind her, she whipped around, seeing Sol standing there.

Wasting no time, she scooped him up, crashing into the wall. Connie flew up once more, landing in front of the two.

Above them, the crash made one of their mom's prized swords fly off it's rack. Nova instinctively shielded Sol from harm. It did not matter though, because the sword didn't even land on them.

Connie however, was a different story.

Nova loosened her embrace on Sol, slowly walking towards her Connie. Sol's eyes widened in fear, Nova picking up Connie in two parts: a lone head and a decapitated body.

Nova faced Sol, a dark look on her face.

Sol backed up through the doorway, planning his escape.

"Whoops?" He said sheepishly.

Nova's grip on Connie tightened, her mouth opening and preparing to yell.

* * *

"...and after the spiked mines shoot out, we'll converge onto Nova's room. And once we set the glowworms we have 3 seconds to take cover. Got it?" Star asked Connor.

He nodded like he was understanding what she was saying.

"Good. Anyways, once we breach the door-"

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE TROLL!" Nova yelled bloody murder from upstairs.

"Hey, Sol rhymes with troll!" He chimed innocently.

Connor and Star jumped from her outburst, sharing a look.

"Hide it." Star told him, to which Connor quickly nodded.

Connor ran to the couch, stuffing Novy under one of the cushions.

He ran past the stairs, only to notice Sol sliding down the rail. Landing on his feet in front of him, Connor stopped to listen what he had to say.

"Hey Connie, Novy's trying to kill me so if you could tell her I went that way that would be great, bye!" Sol dashed away before Connor could even blink, and he turned back to the stairs only for somebody to collide with him and knock him back.

Nova charged Sol in blind rage, only for him to yelp and run away from her. She chased him to the stairs, losing him once he slid on the railing.

Blindly running down the stairs, she had only had one primitive intent, and that was to murder Sol. In her anger she hadn't realized she couldn't keep up with her speed she tripped on one step.

She was glad there was a nice person there to break her fall.

Nova quickly shook out of her daze, getting ready to chase her prey again, not realizing who lied beneath her.

"Move it, you-"

"Mind watching where you're going, Novy?" Connor asked her playfully, a small grin on his face.

Nova's eyes widened and she blushed, realizing the person she just body-checked was the life size version of the doll she was still holding.

Nova's blush intensified once she realized the doll was still in her hands, moments away from being realized by Connor.

"You gonna get off me, Novy?" Connor asked, his heart pounding harder than he'd care to admit.

"S-sorry Connor." She said sheepishly, her desire to kill her brother completely forgotten, replaced with the fear of Connor seeing the plush.

Nova scrambled up, flicking Connor's glasses up to temporarily blind him. She stuffed the doll in the sleeves of her pajamas, hoping it was out of Connor's sight.

Connor stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Did you really need to knock my glasses off my face Nova?" He asked.

Once his vision became clear, he took in Nova's appearance.

"Cute." The words spilled out so unexpectedly, Connor was surprised they were his.

Nova swore she would've died from all her blood pooling in her cheeks. The lack of blood to the brain is very unhealthy.

"Mom, can I please talk to you?" She asked, ignoring Connor's stares.

Nova dragged Star into the kitchen, leaving Connor to wonder why Nova's sleeves were stuffed with something.

"Mom! I have a bit of a issue." Nova whispered at her.

She pulled out the beheaded Connie from her sleeves.

"Can you fix it?" She asked.

"Funny coincidence! Connor just came here to ask if I could fix-" Star clasped her hands over her mouth.

"Fix what?" Nova asked.

"Nothing! He didn't ask me to fix anything! Not a doll or anything, definitely not! Don't worry about it!" She waved her off, though Nova still had a look of suspicion, and slight confusion on her face.

"Oookaaayyy... anyways, can you stitch it back together?" Nova asked.

"I don't know, it's only your father that can do that. Buuuut, I can fix it with magic!" Star said.

"I thought grandma said that you're not allowed to use the wand?" Nova asked.

"Well, she doesn't have to know, right?" Star said, nudging Nova suggestively.

"Know what?" Nova winked at her mom.

"That's my girl. Rocky?" She called.

The raccoon leaped out of one of the kitchen cabinets, waiting at Star's feet.

"Would you be a dear and get Nova's wand?" She asked her.

Rocky nodded loyally and brushed past them, running to go retrieve the wand.

Connor felt something brush past his legs, making him drop Novy whom he just unburied from the couch.

"Sorry, Novy." He mumbled, picking the doll up.

Rocky ran down the stairs, the wand securely held in her jaws.

Running back into the kitchen, she whipped her head, releasing her bite on the wand and flinging it to Star, who caught it with grace and ease.

Okay, she may have dropped it.

As soon as she grabbed it (picked it up from the floor), clouds began to swirl the magician's wand, and when it cleared it took the form of Star's classic wand, the small wings flapping excitedly.

"Oh it's so good to see you again! Don't tell the spatula about this!" She told the wand, rubbing it against her cheek.

Rocky looked at her expectantly, awaiting a reward.

"Oh right, thanks Rocky!" She poofed a pile of treats in front of the raccoon, her eyes widening as she licked her lips in hunger. Rocky grabbed the pile of treats, walking away with it on her hind legs.

"Mom? Forgetting something?" Nova reminded, still holding out the broken Connie.

"Right! I'm a little rusty, so it might turn sentient, large, terrifying or evil."

"What?"

"MANIFESTUS VOODOOSIO MENDEFECTA!" Star shouted, pointing the wand at the plush in Nova's hands.

Green and light blue ribbons shot out of the star on the wand, wrapping around the two pieces of Connie. The ribbons covered all ends, compressing and piecing the head back on the body. It took the form of what Connie looked like before.

The ribbons faded, presenting a Connie that looked brand new. Nova swore he even smelled better.

"Wow, thanks mom!" Nova reached for her wand, only for Star to pull back.

"Mom." Nova deadpanned.

"One second. Why don't you go and change out of your pj's?" Star suggested.

"But-" Before Nova could finish, she found herself teleported back up in her room, her closet opening, implying she should change.

* * *

Star ran back into the living room, startling Connor.

"Where's Nova?" He asked.

"In her room. I bought us maybe...20 seconds? I got the wand, by the way." Star said, presenting the magical artifact to him.

"That's great, now can you fix it before she comes down?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Manifestus Voodoosio Mendefecta!"

The same green and blue ribbons wrapped around Novy, and when they faded she was flawless, shining brightly as if it were waxed, polished and all the scratches and cracks gone.

Nova placed plush Connie under the covers, hiding him from another incident.

Quickly throwing on presentable clothing, along with an old red hoodie, she ran out of her room, dashing down the stairs to greet her best friend properly.

Connor was impressed by the magic, there was no sign that anything happened to it.

Hearing stomping down the stairs, he quickly stuffed the doll in his pocket.

"Hi Connor! Mom, my wand?" Nova asked, extending her arm out expectantly.

"Hm?" Star asked distracted by the wand. "Hm. Oh, oh yeah right! Silly me here you go." She handed the wand to Nova, but not necessarily letting go of it.

"Mom? You have to let go." Nova instructed.

Star sighed. "Alright, bye-bye wand!" She said weakly, hesitantly letting go of the wand.

Nova yanked the wand close to her, said object transforming back to its previous magician wand form.

"We need to get you withdrawal..." Nova muttered.

Connor coughed, making his presence known again.

"C'mon Connor, I need a guinea pig-I mean assistant to practice my spells on!" She said.

"At least try to treat me like a human..." Connor mumbled, following his best friend up the stairs to her room.

"Alright, where's that spell book?" Nova asked, rubbing her hands together once they reach her room.

"Seriously? How do you misplace that huge book?" Connor asked.

"My room's big, that book is magic. That and Glossaryck gets up in the middle of the night for pudding." Nova answered.

Connor frowned, that didn't exactly answer his question.

"Help me find it, four eyes." Nova began scanning her room, deciding to search under her mess of a bed for it.

Connor tread through the perfect neat bedroom, opening her closet and looking around to see if he could find anything.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere..." Nova said to herself, still digging through the bottom of her bed.

"Hey, there's a lump under your blanket."

"Yeah cool, check if it's there." Nova distractedly said.

...

...

"WAIT!" Nova banged her head on her bed in her haste to get out and stop him.

Connor pulled the sheets over, only to find no book, but something much more intriguing.

"Is this...?" He picked up the smaller plush version of himself, hiding the ghost of a smile.

Nova rapidly stood up, swiping Connie from his namesake and yanking him back.

Connor suddenly felt a tight grip around his body, squeezing the air out from his lungs. The force launched him across the room, hitting the back wall of Nova's room.

"Connor!" Nova said with a concerned voice.

But her attention was quickly redirected to what had fallen out of Connor's cargo shorts.

"Is that...?" Nova pointed to a smaller wooden doll of herself.

Connor scrambled to his feet, grabbing Novy and attempting to hide it, but Nova had already seen it.

"Why do you have a doll of me, four eyes?" Nova slowly asked, holding back a small smile forming itself against her will.

Connor turned into a stammering mess, doing his best and failing to make up an excuse.

He eventually decided to just redirect the question.

"I could ask the same, Nova!" Connor accused.

It was Nova's turn to start spluttering nonsense.

"W-well, you see, I just found it buried under a pile of other useless junk today! I had no idea this even existed!" Nova lied. _I totally don't talk to it and pretend it's you and slept with it every night for the past how many years_ , Nova thought.

Connor squinted at her, clearly suspicious of her answer. Whatever, he'll get it out of her one way or another.

"Can we just ignore the fact that we have dolls of each other and focus on why I was just flung across the room like a rag doll?" Connor asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know, I just took this from you and you went flying." Nova answered, holding up Connie.

"Wait.." Connor began a thought process, one of the stages before going full-inventor mode.

Staring at Novy, he lifted the arm of the doll. As if copying the doll Nova lifted the same arm

"Uh, four eyes, what did you just do?" Nova asked.

Connor dropped Novy's arm, before looking back at his best friend.

"I think these are voodoo dolls." Connor replied, inspecting Novy still.

"Really?" Nova peered at Connie.

Suddenly, Connor began punching himself in the forehead, unwillingly.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" Nova said, moving Connie's arms as if he were punching himself.

"Ow, ow, ow, Stop that!" Connor said, swatting Nova's arm.

"Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." Nova apologized sheepishly.

"Well, unless we figure out how to undo this," Connor swiped the plush version of himself from Nova, giving her the small version of herself. "I keep my voodoo, and you take care of yours."

"But, but Connie!" She whisper yelled, reaching for the plush.

"What?" Connor asked.

"N-nothing. I don't need that dumb thing." She mouthed a sorry to the plush.

"Okay..." Connor placed Connie into his pocket, his head just peeking out. "Now, who could've unintentionally enchanted this with something extremely dangerous..." Connor began scratching his chin, but Nova didn't even know why he needed to.

"MOM!"

"Wait, so you say in the process of repairing both of your dolls of each other, I managed to accidentally turn them into voodoo dolls?" Star asked the two.

Connor and Nova shared a look.

"Yes."

"Awesome! This is like the time when I turned Marco into a mindless slave by accident! It was fun having a servant. Oh, don't tell your father that, he doesn't remember. Actually, it wouldn't hurt to make him a voodoo doll, I'd like being in control of him! Ooh! I should make one for me and pair them together, so cute!"

Nova cleared her throat, pulling her mom out of her own little world. "Mom? About removing the voodoo spell?" She reminded.

"Oh, right. I'll go find a reverse spell in the spell book. In the meantime, why don't you two go out and have fun, but make sure nothing happens to the dolls. Oh, and don't tell your dad about this, I'll never hear the end of it." Star pleaded.

"Okay, but hurry up on that reverse spell, I don't trust leaving my fate hanging on a piece of wood." Nova said.

* * *

Nova and Connor wordlessly walked down the sidewalk, conflicted on how to break the ice.

"So-" They said in unison.

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"Stop repeating after me!"

Connor and Nova made eye contact, bursting into laughter at the situation.

"That was a nice change of tone."

"Yeah."

...

Aaannd the awkwardness was back.

Connor heard a cough. "So, you have a doll of me." Nova began, pulling the doll out from her pocket.

"Yeah."

"Let's talk about that."

"Who are you? Dr. Phil?"

"Don't change the subject four eyes. Why do you have a doll of me?"

"I don't know...I guess, it's just something to talk to, just to pass the time, y'know?"

"Is that all?" Nova pressed on.

"Well, it's an effective tool to take my frustrations out on." Connor joked.

Nova punched his arm playfully.

Connor pulled the Connie doll from his own pocket.

"...It looks shockingly similar to me. Did you try to capture every detail of my face?" Connor asked.

"...I didn't...Not really...ugh, stupid." Nova face palmed.

"Do I...do I help you get any sleep at all?" Connor recalled the black tuft of hair Nova had been cuddling up to during one of the rare occasions he'd seen her sleeping.

"P-please, as if I'd...let myself succumb to something of that..." Nova sighed. "Yes..." She shyly admitted.

Has the pavement always been this interesting? Nova thought.

Connor scratched the back of his head, smiling a bit. "I'm flattered. If it makes you feel any better, 80% of my conversations at home are with Novy. The other 20% of course being my parents and our murderous robot servant."

Nova chuckled slightly.

"I also kind of...ahem...flick you when you vex me." Connor said.

Nova scoffed. "As if you've got the guts to do it to the real thing."

Connor smirked. "I don't need to." He flicked the head of the wooden doll in Nova's hands, causing her head to jerk backwards.

Rubbing her forehead soothingly, she pouted at Connor before slapping his shoulder.

"Point proven, Connie."

Nova roughly poked the side of the plush held by Connor, making the latter release a short burst of laughter and jerk away in surprise.

"No tasers, that's cheap." He reprimanded.

"Whatever, Connor." Nova shot him a bright smile.

"Well well! What might you two lovebirds be doing on a fine day like this?" A sly voice said from between them.

"Jack! Whoa, hey man when did you get here?" Connor asked, giving his friend a fist bump.

"We aren't lovebirds, Jack." Nova spoke up, an annoyed look on her face.

"Aw, you'd say that in front of your groom-to-be? How unfaithful!" Jack went on.

Connor and Nova received flushed cheeks, having synced staring contests with the ground.

"Ah, you know I'm just kidding! It's what I do, right? Also what's with these dolls? I'm sensing something muy raro about them." Jack asked, holding up the pair of dolls.

"What did you just-" Nova began.

"Um, spanish? I thought you'd at least know a little bit. Very weird, that's what I meant." Jack clarified.

"I think she means how you swiped those from us." Connor translated.

"How many times must this cliché line be said? A magician never reveals his secrets." Jack said with a sigh. "Also, mind filling me in?

* * *

When Connor and Nova finished explaining, Jack nodded his head understandingly.

"Ah, I see. So that's what felt weird about them. It's so cute you have dolls of each other!" Jack mused.

"J-jack!" Nova stammered, trying and failing to sound angry.

"Hm, if these babies do anything you want...if I make them kiss, would you do the same?" Jack pondered innocently.

"JACK!" The pair yelled in unison, swiping their respective dolls from him and securing them tightly. With a very flustered expression, too!

"Can't hurt to wonder. Oh well, your loss. See you at school guys!" Jack waved goodbye, on the prowl for the next person to fascinate and/or bother.

Connor coughed. "Awkward."

"Yeah." Nova agreed, her mind to occupied on what Jack had said.

Maybe...maybe it wouldn't have hurt to let him keep the dolls for a little while longer...

Nova shook her head. No, you shouldn't be thinking that. Don't contribute to the cliché stereotypes! Nova mentally scolded.

"Do you think he actually would've?" Connor thought aloud.

"Huh?" Nova asked.

"W-well, what I mean is, do you think Jack would've actually made us kiss?" Connor asked, scratching his cheek nervously.

"W-well, I don't think he'd go that far. He's just teasing, we wouldn't actually want to kiss anyways right?"

Insert the awkward laugh here, followed by flaming cheeks at the realization of what had been said.

Suddenly, the sound of a portal ripping open tore them away from their curious thoughts.

 _Oh thank God_ , Connor and Nova thought.

If that kept going, who knows where that might've gone? Something we'd all like to see, I'm sure.

But, of course there's-

"IT'S ME AND I'M BACK! LUDO HERE FOR THE WAND!" The small bird man announced his entrance.

"Sorry, so wand today. Mom has it." Nova calmly said.

"Surrender or- wait what? But I brought all these monsters!" Ludo complained.

"You could try to take us hostage, or something. Fist...claw...pincer fight?" Nova suggested.

"Whatever, it's not like I've got a busy schedule anyways. ATTACK!" Ludo cried.

A few of the monsters charged the two. Connor threw down a small, round object, exploding upon contact with the ground. Smoke dispersed throughout the air, shrouding the monsters' field of view.

"Where'd she go?"

A karate chop in the side of his neck is what answered him. The monster was knocked out cold, a trick Nova's dad taught her.

Now alerted to her location, the rest of the horde charged at Nova, when suddenly they felt something hit their hollow skulls.

"Potato gun, 2.0! Now with dual wielding pistol action!" Connor exclaimed, firing small potatoes at the monsters' faces.

He threw one of the guns to Nova, who eagerly caught it and began firing.

"Hey! You said Fist-Claw-Pincer Fight!" Ludo complained.

"Sorry! Changed the rules! It's every man for themselves!" Nova exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine then! Deer Beard, use your axe!" Ludo commanded.

The monster grunted as he raised his hatchet, aiming for Nova.

Connor caught the movement from the corner of his eye.

"Nova, watch out!" Connor discarded his weapon and tackled Nova to the ground, barely escaping the falling hatchet.

The edge of the blade snagged onto Nova's hoodie, tearing a huge chunk off.

Connor and Nova collided on the ground, groaning and their eyes shut.

Connor glanced at her. "Are you alright Nova?" He worriedly asked.

Nova nodded and gave him a grateful smile. "Yep! I'm still kicking. Can't say the same about my hoodie though."

Nova looked at her torn hoodie, which was difficult, considering how much Connor covered being on top of her.

"C-Connor! Get off!" She sputtered, flailing her arms around to escape Connor's tempting, and very warm embrace.

"Agh! Hey, you're kicking me!" Connor shouted.

"What's this doll?" Ludo asked, jumping down and picking up the fallen doll, which was wrapped by a piece of red fabric.

Nova froze, coldly looking at Ludo. "Ludo. Give it back."

Ludo turned his head towards her, then back at the doll.

"Oh, so this is important to you, huh? Then you can't have it!" Ludo laughed and swung it around, making Nova swing her arms on the ground.

"Hey, hey guys look at this. 'I'm Nova and I'm a stank-head!'" He joked, playing with the doll.

"I'm Nova and I'm a stank-head!" A voice said, albeit against her will.

Ludo glanced at Nova. Then back at the doll. Then at her. The doll. Nova. Doll. Nova. Doll.

Ludo smiled deviously. He raised the arm of the doll. Nova did the same. He started to wiggle it around. Nova obeyed. He crossed Novy's arms, making Nova hug Connor tightly against her. That one wasn't so bad.

"Alright, you've made your point! Give it back Ludo!" Nova demanded.

"I think I'll hold on to this, it could be quite useful!" Ludo said, forcing Nova to stand up.

He made her push Connor away, before lowering herself in a fighting stance.

"Stand back boys, let me handle this." Ludo commanded his monsters.

"Um, Nova? What are you doing?" Connor asked, backing up slowly.

"I can't stop him, run!" Nova exclaimed, before dashing at Connor full speed.

Connor ducked as she flying dragon kicked where his head used to be.

"Whoa, watch it!" Connor said, narrowly dodging Nova's attacks.

"I'm sorry! I can't help it! He's got the voodoo!" Nova yelled, trying to halt her attacks, only to no avail.

"Haha! Seeing your mother and father fight and studying them became useful!" Ludo exclaimed.

"Connor! Get the doll!" Nova commanded.

Connor nodded, making a mad dash towards Ludo.

"Ah! I don't think so!" Ludo jauntily said, just as Nova body-checked Connor to the ground.

"Nova! Get off me!" Connor struggled, with Nova already trapping him under her.

"Do you think I want to saddle you like a horse!?" Nova angrily, slightly embarrassingly yelled.

"Nova?" Connor called.

"Hm? What?" Nova asked distractedly.

"Sorry." Was all Connor said.

Nova suddenly felt a dull pain in her stomach, suddenly gaining air as Connor kicked her off of him.

"Ow! Four eyes!" She glared at him.

Connor slipped out from her once she flew through, feeling her flailing fist hit him in the ribs.

"You deserved that one!" Nova yelled.

Once Ludo made Nova scramble to her feet, Connor swiftly made his way behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight, rather pleasant hug. Nova struggled to escape, but she couldn't shake off the hypnotic feeling of his body warmth, the nice shivery minty smell of his breaths down her neck...were his lips always so full?

Nova blushed hard and struggled willingly to get away from Connor.

"Sheesh! Either that doll's giving you a major strength boost, or you've been doing extra push-ups!" Connor exclaimed, barely able to hold her back.

"Why are you two being all kissy and cuddly in the middle of a battle!?" Ludo exclaimed, visibly grossed out and confused.

"We are not being kissy and cuddly!" Nova and Connor simultaneously argued.

"Really? That way you're holding her, the flustered looks on your faces, the mesmerized look on the girl's face before, I'd say you look pretty cuddly." Lobster Claws said.

"SHUT IT, RED BOY!" The three yelled at him.

"Y-yes sirs!"

"You're lucky I'm not gonna totally taze the meat out of you later!" Ludo yelled at him.

Taze?

Taze...!

Something clicked in Connor's head. "Nova, you remember what I told you about earlier this week? And what you did to plush me earlier?" Connor asked.

"You mean the-? Yeah, why?"

"Are you wearing those shoes I modified?" Connor continued.

"Well, yeah you kind of glued the soles to my shoes."

"Good, because I've got the thing."

"What thing?" Nova continued to fight his embrace.

"This thing!" Connor exclaimed, letting go of Nova to pull a small rectangular device from his cargo shorts.

He threw it down on the ground, the rectangular object opening to electrocute the ground. The electricity jumped from the ground to each of the monsters, hopping to each other until it eventually made a complete circuit.

In the process, Ludo dropped the doll, as well as performing humorous poses, you know how you do when you get tased.

Nova stopped struggling, and Connor released his hold on her.

He quickly scooped up his Nova doll from the ground, leaving an exhausted and burnt Ludo lying on the ground with his monsters.

"I'll...get you next time...Butterfly, and...Inventor boy...good night mommy..." And he was out like a light.

"So the shock bomb you were talking about, you finished it?" Nova asked.

"Clearly." Connor answered. "I think I...cough, saved the day!" Connor jauntily boasted and brushing his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll let you have this one four eyes." Nova smiled.

Connor's expression faded. He turned away.

"So, um, I'm sorry for hugging you extra tight. Kinda had to...restrain you." Connor apologized.

"The only thing I am angry about is you kicking me in the stomach! That really ached, and I flew halfway to the moon! Where'd you learn to do that?"

"You're dad thought it'd be nice to have his own prodigy in karate, with you being a prodigy with your mom's wand, anyway. I'm not really a physical fighter, I'll stick with inventions."

"I don't know, I think you'd make a decent Mackie Hand!"

"You mean that kung-fu zombie legend? No thanks."

"I'm only joking, Connor."

"I know. Still, I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries with that hug."

Nova nudged his shoulder. "I said don't worry about it. I love hugging you, it feels awesome."

...

...

...

"N-nova?" Connor stuttered, shocked at what had left Nova's mouth.

She seemed to feel the same way. Her face was a firestorm, and she was fairly certain most of her brain cells died too. Depending on how you look at it, that was an indirect confession.

Nova became uncharacteristically flustered, her hearts glowing brighter than the sun. She started playing with the strands of her hair nervously.

Connor scratched his neck, turning to look at her with his own blazing cheeks.

"Nova..."

"C-connor...I...I think-" Nova paused. Was she really going to do it? She felt her walls crumble.

"Connor." She said much more steady, with the same amount of anxiety. He nodded.

"I...I've...just wanted to say-"

"YOOHOO! CONNIE, NOVY! I FOUND THE SPELL!" A singsongy voice cheerfully interrupted.

Nova felt the dam rebuild itself. The vulnerability was gone once more. Her opportunity...

Sometimes Nova felt like strangling her mother.

"Why are all these unconscious monsters here?" Star asked curiously.

"Umm, monster fight. Anyways, you have a way to dispel the voodoo curse?" Connor dismissed. He felt hot. Then again, this was California. At the end of fall. Man, his face needs to cool off, it's messing with brain functions.

Connor held out the two dolls.

"Oh yeah!" Star cleared her throat. She hummed and raised the wand, slowly floating off the ground. She twirled gracefully, her eyes opening to reveal the glowing hearts, eyes, and wand.

Then she plopped back down, tapping the dolls with the wand. "Go Awayus." Star said.

The dolls released a puff of green smoke, before reverting back to it's normal state.

"That was anti-climactic." Connor noted, inspecting Novy.

"Connie!" Nova swiped him away from Connor, hugging it tightly without fear of harming the real thing.

"You caused a lot of trouble." Connor flicked Novy.

"Hey, cut her some slack." Nova said, facing Connor.

"Then how about you stop strangling little me?" Connor returned the look.

They made eye-contact. They both quickly looked away with flushed faces.

"Hm? What happened?" Star asked, looking between the two.

"Nothing." They quickly answered in unison.

"I've gotta...I'm gonna go home. Thanks Mrs. Diaz-Butterfly. See you tomorrow, Novy." He waved farewell with a small smile on his face. He wondered what Nova was going to tell him...

Probably just some comedic relief. After that, they both needed a laugh.

"Are you sure nothing happened? I've got my skepticals on, and their ringing like crazy."

"Nothing mom, let's go home." She assured her.

Later that night, Nova lay in bed. Staring up at the ceiling in thought. Had she really almost confessed to Connor? And over some stupid doll incident? _No, that would be rash and impulsive. Still...if mom hadn't come, who knows where that had gone? I wonder if Connor knew what I was going to say..._ _Nah, nothing can get through that thick skull of his_ , Nova thought with a chuckle. She glanced at the problem on her night stand that started it all, Connie the plushie. "Sorry." She whispered. She grabbed it and hugged it close. After sticking with him all day, it actually smelled like Connor. Nova closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying her moment of bliss.

* * *

Connor sat up slowly. He didn't know why, but he felt an oddly warm sensation, almost like somebody was hugging him.

He shrugged it off, maybe he's still tired. Besides, it felt comforting. He held Novy securely in his arms, protectively embracing it like a gold version.

The real thing held much more value though, absolutely priceless.

Connor knew the voodoo curse was gone, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling Nova knew he was hugging her.

How shockingly right he was...

The two smiled themselves to sleep, hugging their favorite person in the world, all the while with them hugging back.

So much for voodoo being a curse, huh?

* * *

* * *

"HEY! WHY DIDN'T I GET TO BE IN THIS ONE!?" Marco crashed through the fourth wall..

"Jeez, calm down drama queen." Smimph said.

Fin.

* * *

 **So? How'd we do? Any thoughts, Mr. E?**


	23. Magic of pick-up lines (HarryPotterAU)

**Here's a Harry Potter one we thought of a while back.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Star maneuvered her way through the crowded corridors of Hogwarts, clutching her books and wand to her chest.

As she made a mad dash down to the lower quarters of the castle, she kicked her legs into overdrive as she rounded a corner, right before-

WHAM!

And she was lying on the floor. Quickly smoothing out her robes and gathering her books, she jumped to her feet, offering her hand to the boy she ran into.

"I'm so sorry but I'm really late for Potions class and I really don't want to get in trouble with my professor again." She explained.

"It's alright, I should've been looking where I was going." He poked his broken glasses. "Well, I can't really look at anything with these now, can I?"

"Oh my gosh! So sorry about that. Occulus Repairo." She casted, flicking her wand towards his face.

The glass began to mend, and the boy's vision became clear.

"Thanks! I gotta remember thaaa..." He trailed off.

He blinked, taking in the appearance of the girl he ran into, and who was pulling at her scarf.

She was gorgeous. The boy coughed.

"Well, I don't want to keep you from your class. See you around...?" he gestured to her to continue.

"Star Butterfly." She said, extending her hand

"Marco Diaz." Marco said, shaking it with a smile.

"See you around, Marco!" Star said, turning to leave.

"Brilliant, oh and Star?" He asked.

"Mm hmm?" She nodded.

Marco smirked. "Cute scarf, ten points to Gryffindor." He winked and ran off, already regretting saying what he said.

Star blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling under the cover of the scarf he complimented as she ran into Potions class.

* * *

 **Is it just us, or is Marco and Star with a British accent just super awesome?**


	24. I'll wait for you

**An idea we had during the summer, finally had the time to write it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Marco lied in his bed, peering up at his ceiling and narrowing his eyes in thought. He couldn't shake the feeling that the whole day was unnatural. Something felt...off today. Things had felt normal.

He hadn't felt that in 4 years.

He sat up from his bed, picking at his ears to make sure he was hearing correctly. He was met with deathly silence. Marco frowned, it was never quiet in this household. He stood up from his bed, making his way to the hallway. Poking his head out his door, he whipped his head left and right.

"Star?"

A beat passed. Two. No response. Marco's frown intensified, and his suspicions out of his room, he made his way down the hall, towards the room of his best friend. Peaking through the little star hole in her door, he scanned the parts of the room he could see, no sign of Star anywhere. Nudging the door open, Marco slipped inside, calling her name once more. "Star? You in here?"

Once again, silence was his only answer.

Marco sighed, walking up the many steps of Star's room, determined to get to the bottom of this unusual behavior. When he reached the highest level, he caught sight of Star on her balcony, staring at the vast night sky. Marco walked up and stopped a few steps behind her, contemplating how this should start. This felt important.

"Hey. I was looking for you."

She said nothing.

"Are you alright? You aren't acting like yourself." Marco tried again.

"I'm fine. I just need to think." Star continued to stare at the starry heavens above.

"About what?" Marco asked.

"About earth." Star replied.

"What about earth?"

"Marco, you know I'm leaving tomorrow."

Marco felt something pang in his chest.

"Oh. So that's what this is about."

Marco sighed.

"This is really it, huh?"

Star nods. "Time really does fly when you kick monster butt."

"I'm not sure that's how that saying goes."

"Either way, it feels like I came here just yesterday."

"I know what you mean. Your time here felt too short."

A few moments passed.

"I don't wanna go, Marco." Star shakily said, her back still facing him.

"I don't want you to either. But you have to."

"I know I have to. But...there's so much more I want to do, and now there's no more time."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't-"

"Please, don't bring that up."

Marco lightly chuckled.

"Sorry. Is there anything you want to do that we can do now? There's still time. It's still today."

"Maybe we can slip Father Time a little mud-"

"Star, we're not stopping time again. Or rewinding it."

"Aw, you're no fun Marco."

"Don't rub it in too much, now. So how about it. Let's do one of those things that you wanted to do, right now."

"Well, um, there is one thing...you see I, wanted to address something." Star stiffened.

"Hm? Address what?" Marco asked.

"I wanted to..." Star paused. "I wanted to make my feelings clear about something."

Marco nodded. Star took a deep breath in.

"Marco I...I really...I really love..."

Marco waited in anticipation for her to finish.

"I really love Earth."

Marco smiled. "I know you do. Why did you have to make that clear?"

"No, no that's not it. I also really, really love..."

Marco patiently waited once more.

"Nachos. I'm gonna miss your nachos Marco."

"Duh, that I completely understand. Who wouldn't?"

"But most importantly, I love what we have between us." Star said.

Marco smiled again.

"Yeah, I love that too. I'm gonna miss fighting monsters and going on adventures with you."

"I don't want that to change. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Star, you may be leaving, but that isn't going to ruin our friendship. We'll still have the mirror, the scissors-"

"That's not what I meant. I have to tell you something Marco. Something that can cut the ties between us."

Marco furrowed his brow together.

"Huh? What can you tell me that could possibly destroy our invincible friendship?"

"Marco...I believe..that I have come to the conclusion that..."

"Yes...?" Marco pressed for her to continue.

"...that during our time together...I might have come to like you." Star finished, refusing to look at him.

"I like you, Marco." Star felt relieved of a huge weight, glad that was off her chest. But now, it was replaced with a heavier weight of anxiety and fear.

Marco tilted his head and scratched it.

"So? I like you too, we're best friends. How can that ruin our friendship?" Marco asked.

"No, Marco, I mean I like-like you." Star clenched her fists.

Marco, oblivious as hell, only stared in confusion.

"Isn't that the same thing?" He asked.

Star had enough. Turning around she marched up to him and grabbed his hoodie, hoisting him up and staring at him furiously.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Diaz! I've been mentally preparing myself for months trying to tell you I love you, but you're being too stupidly dense for me right now, and it's extremely frustrating!" Realizing the situation she recklessly put herself in, her face reddened.

She dropped him and walked quickly back to her balcony, staring at anything in Echo Creek that wasn't the best friend behind her.

"I really love you Marco."

Marco remained silent as he stood back up.

"But...you like Jackie, don't you?" Star asked.

"She's the girl you've been after for fourteen years, I'm not. I'm not the one you're searching for." Star sighed.

"I think that's why I'm able to tell you all this, so I can let you go. But before I did I wanted to say 'I love you.' So you can be free of me."

"For this and everything I burdened on you until now, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry."

Marco racked his brain, thinking of what to say.

So he decided with something stupid.

"You know, Jackie told me she liked me a year ago."

Star flinched.

"And then I sort of rejected her to have a movie night with you." Marco said sheepishly, scratching his head.

Star lightly gasped, inaudible if there was even a slight breeze in the air.

"I've always liked Jackie, since I can remember, actually." Marco recalled.

"I had made a plan to make her fall for me, wake up early everyday just to exchange a nod or a simple 'hey' with her."

"The why did you refuse her?" Star inquired. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, even then, someone else became special to me." Marco answered.

"To be honest, the first time I met her is pretty vivid."

"Lighting my school on fire, destroying my room, driving me close to insanity."

Star remained silent, though her figure slightly stiffened.

"Every moment spent with her was a disaster. She was weird, unpredictable, magical, wildly abnormal."

"I was kind of scared of her at first. Then I came to dislike her. To be honest, we were the complete opposite of each other. Non-compatible."

Star held back tears threatening to form.

"But, after all the times I spent with her as my roommate, I discovered some things about her. Though she seemed crazy and dangerous, she was also kind and cheerful. She became friends with everyone because of her bubbly and friendly personality, breaking world records for fastest rate of becoming popular."

"Sure she was immature, childish, reckless, irresponsible, but that's who she is. And that's what I call fun. I realized that."

Star sniffed and felt something stuck in her throat.

"And now, looking back, I think I came to like this girl."

Star clenched her fists. She felt angry but she didn't know why.

"But at the time I didn't know, and I still liked Jackie. You can say I'm a jerk for liking two people, and I hadn't noticed until I got scolded by two certain guys."

"But seeing this now, I can tell I hurt you, because I was indecisive and contemplating. I'm sorry."

Star still said nothing as she death-stared the ground.

"But now I think I've made up my mind."

"How come...why?" Star asked, holding back tears and welled up emotions.

"...Well, I wonder why. Simply, is the only word I can come up with now." Marco answered, scratching his chin.

"You can't just say 'simply', stupid. Because...you've always liked Jackie haven't you? Since kindergarten?"

"...yeah." Marco agreed.

"Are you stupid? You liked her for fourteen freaking years, and she liked you back."

"Yeah."

"Then...why?"

Marco thought for a second.

"Well, I guess maybe, maybe I'm happy being with you."

Star shivered, becoming unable to hold back.

"I feel happy when I'm fighting with you. I feel happy when you talk or quarrel with me. Even when we're angry, worried, sad, or empty. I feel happy."

Star felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"That being said, I've come to like you. And I'm sure nothing can be done about that."

Star quietly sobbed.

"You know...*sniff*...the girl you're talking about is a big mess...you know?"

"She takes the easy way out, has no care in the world because she could do anything in the world she wanted because she was a princess, who was taught to hurt others. She's stupid, reckless, and selfish at times..." She hissed.

"...Yeah, I know."

"Runs away from her problems, causes trouble for others to fix for her, and really frustrating, you know?" She said with a wavered voice.

Marco chuckled. "Yeah."

"She can't be trusted to do stuff on her own, she can't keep her room clean, and she tends to set things on fire with her wand." Star stammered out, hugging herself to keep herself still.

Marco laughed a little. "...yeah."

Star struggled (and failed) to keep her composure, holding her head low and uneasily shaking.

"I'm not the girl you've been searching for. And you...you're okay with that?!" She yelled, fists clenched and voice choked by that lump of emotion in her throat.

"...Yeah." Marco answered. "I love you."

Star turned around to face him, tears freely running down her face, running at Marco and tackling him into a hug.

"Marco! I love you! I really really love you!" She sobbed into his chest. Marco hugged her back with equal passion.

"I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you! Please don't leave me!" Star continued to cry, crushing Marco in a death grip, afraid that if she let go he would vanish.

"...Yeah, Star. I love you too." He said into her hair. "I love you too."

The two continued to hug even after Star stopped crying.

Eventually they separated, just staring at each other still unsure of what to say.

Marco decided to start. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked. "Are you going to go back to Mewni?"

Star looked down in thought.

"...I don't think I should go back, not as I am right now at least. But, my path is set for me. My mom says that she's really seeing some improvement, and that despite their predictions I might make a great queen.

"But...but if I want to be queen, I have to leave tomorrow...So I was thinking that I wanted to go there after all.

"For me, I was always a messed up kid who was unsure about being queen. But now I have impressed my parents and nobles of my abilities. I want to meet their expectations with a proud heart."

Star rubbed her arm and her vision drifted off to the side as her face started to turn red.

"But...the only thing is...if I go now, I don't know how long it will take...

"As a new queen, I'm gonna be stockpiled with duties...I don't know if that's gonna take half a year, a year, or perhaps even more than that. I'm thinking...

"Should I...just not...?"

Marco wore a confused look at this. Star blushed harder and faced away from him, tapping her forefingers together.

"Of...of course I was happy to find out your feelings about me...and I still want to live with you...but this is something I'm thinking hard about."

Marco sighed.

"Idiot, what are you saying? Just go." He lightly chopped her head, trying to knock some sense into it. She turned to face him.

Star held her forehead as he continued. "I don't know what you're planning for a goal, or how long achieving that goal is going to take.

"But I'm sure you're thinking about it hard enough by yourself, right? Isn't this a good chance show everyone who doubted you up?

"If so, then you've got nothing to worry about. Go knock yourself out. However long it takes, I'll be waiting for you." Marco finished with a smile.

Star sniffed and wiped away new tears beginning to form. "Okay." She smiled as she hugged him.

Marco hugged back, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"If I need to, I'll fight all of Mewni to see you again."

And even after they waved their tearful, final goodbyes as the gateway between dimensions sealed itself, separating them from each other, but not forever, Marco's words echoed in both their ears, impossibly bringing a smile to their dread filled faces.

"I'll be waiting."


	25. Star vs the forces of gravity falls

**Gravity Falls Crossover! I bet we all wanted this when they introduced the portal in Gravity Falls. Especially after SVTFOE premiered with them dimensional scissors.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dipper leaned on the window of the bus, staring at the open road in boredom.

"Hey Dipper! I found some more chewed up gum! That's going in the scrap book!" A brunette girl exclaimed over his shoulder, startling him.

She plastered the old gum onto a page of a large book, labeled "Bus Ride"

"Mabel, if you keep using your scrap book for useless gum there'll be no room left for anything else." Dipper said to his sister.

"But this is the time for the memories, bro! It's been almost a year since we last went to Gravity Falls, and I want to remember every part of it!"

"Even the disgusting monsters?"

"Especially the disgusting monsters! Who doesn't want proof of the paranormal?"

"Good point, good point. Counter point, says the girl who threw out like all of my disposable cameras last summer."

"Hey, I just wanted to be co-captain." Mabel defended herself.

"Attention passengers, the bus seems to be having mechanical issues at the moment, we will be taking a pit stop at the nearest town, Echo Creek." The bus driver said.

"Great, more delays." Dipper groaned.

"Are you serious? This is great! It's like our road revenge trip, new stuff to see, people to meet, and attractions to sabotage!"

"But none of them are competition to the Mystery Shack, we're still in California." Dipper said.

"Then do it in memory of the founder, our Grunkle." Mabel said, saluting him.

Dipper smiled and saluted back, "May we always remember his gross body hair, odor, cons, and hallucinated memories."

The bus pulled up to the town, the bus driver getting up and walked up to the twins.

"You may not want to stay in this boring bus for a couple o' hours. I suggest you look around, explore!" He suggested.

Mabel jumped from her seat in excitement.

"Awesome! Let's go Dipper, I'm gonna find me some boys!" Mabel said, dragging her 13 year old brother out the bus.

"Wait! Mabel!" He tried but she ignored him as she ran around, looking up and taking the occasional photo of random things.

The bus driver chuckled to himself.

"Kids."

A snort came from under one of the seats. The bus driver whistled, a streak of pink jetting out from under the seat and stopping in front of the driver.

"It's just you and me pig." He said kneeling down and petting him. "Don't eat my lunch again."

* * *

"Mabel!" Dipper cried, yanking his arm free from his sister's grasp.

"What's up Dippingsauce?" Mabel asked.

"Can we at least get a sense of our bearings?" Dipper asked.

"Why you gotta always use smart words, Dipper?"

"Let's just-"

"Ooh! A boy!" Mabel interrupted, already distracted and leaving Dipper in the dust.

She ran up to the boy, who looked just about a year or so older than she was.

"Hi what's your name!" She asked excitedly.

The boy looked at her strangely, confused by her actions.

"Um..."

"Nice hoodie! I like the color red too! We have so much in common!" Mabel forced.

The teenage boy only awkwardly sat there, staring down at her.

Dipper ran up to them, yanking Mabel away from the red-hooded boy.

"Sorry about my sister, dude. She tends to go...boy crazy every once in awhile. All the time, once in a while" Dipper excused his sister.

The boy half smiled and dismissed it with his hand. "It's okay, I understand crazy. I wish I understood it a lot less though..." He said.

Dipper frowned, "What do you mean?"

"MARCO!" A voice called.

Marco turned to the source, only to be tackled into a bear hug by said source.

He smiled and looked back to Dipper.

"She's what I mean." He said.

"Wow Marco! You made two little amigo friends while I was gone? What are their names?" She asked cheerfully.

"Relax Star. This is..." He offered for the twins to continue.

"Hiya! I'm Mabel! Do you wanna see my boom box sweater?" Mabel asked Star.

Star gasped. "Clothing that plays music? Show me show me show me!" Star demanded. In her gleefulness, small creatures started erupting from her wand.

It was Mabel's turn to gasp. Dipper himself was in awe of what had transpired.

"Are you...magic?" Mabel asked in a childish hopefulness.

"Heck yeah! I'm from another dimension!"

Dipper nearly choked at that.

"Wait, another dimension?" He asked.

This of course was ignored by the two girls.

"Can you make rainbows, and kittens, and leprechauns, and waffles and giant star creatures?"

"Yes but only flaming ones, yes, no, yes, and yes!"

"Awesome!"

Marco laughed, "I see you have a Star."

"And I see you have a Mabel." Dipper replied.

"Marco." He said, extending his hand.

"Dipper." The other said, gladly shaking it.

As the two girls continued talking about...whatever girls talk about I don't know, Dipper was more concerned that the girl his sister was so concerned about was supposedly not from earth.

"Hey, is she really not from around here?" Dipper asked.

Marco got what he implied, "She's from another dimension, alright."

"Well how did she get here? My great uncle built a gateway to dimensions years ago, it's the most complicated piece of machinery ever to be built by man!" Dipper said.

Marco casually pulled out a pair of scissors. "Oh, well you just take these, think of where you want to go and do this." Marco made a cutting motion with his dimensional scissors, nonchalantly opening a small tear in reality so a box of juice fell into his waiting hand.

Dipper's eye twitched slightly. "My grunkles spent years building the portal, and fixing it. And you can open them with a pair of some stupid scissors!?" Dipper yelled in disbelief.

"Dimensional scissors. And believe me, these are probably more trouble than they're worth. Though there's nothing better than daily dimension hopping with your best friend." Marco said, taking a sip.

"Oh. And you're an interdimensional traveller too. Wait till Grunkle Ford hears about this." Dipper said to himself.

"Hey, is your name really Dipper? Why?" Marco asked.

"Well, it's a nickname. And it's because of this." Dipper removed his hat, lifting his hair up to uncover his forehead, an anomaly-of-a-birthmark that looked like the Big Dipper.

Marco narrowed his eyes, studying the mark. "Hey, is that..."

"The Big Dipper, yes. My real name is Mason, so you can call me that if you want."

"Nah, I like Dipper. It's cool."

"You shot a zombie's head off with a confetti cannon?" Star gushed.

"You rigged a football game with mines and monsters?!" Mabel cried out.

"You dated a zombie, a merman and vampires?"

"You dated a demon?"

"Tom. The absolute definition of hot tempered." Star rolled her eyes.

"They sure seem very eager to share everything about themselves to each other." Dipper noted.

"It's like they had 600cc's of sugar injected into their bloodstream." Marco said.

Star heard the sound of ripping paper behind her. She turned her head around, wearing a smug look on her face.

"Ready for some butt whooping, Marco?" Star asked.

Her best friend stood up from his seat, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"You know it." He replied, smiling.

About a dozen monsters stepped out from the newly formed rift, all wearing angry looks on their faces.

"GET THE WAND!" A high pitched voice yelled.

Dipper's face wore a look of fear, with not much experience in handling multiple monsters at once. Well, aside from the gnomes.

His expression changed from fear to surprise as Marco and Star began fighting them.

Marco spin kicked Bearicorn, launching him towards Dipper. He landed with a crash in front of him, Dipper stared at the beast's head for a moment, before asking him, "Where have I seen you before?"

Three eyed potato baby snuck up behind Star, Dipper attempting to warn her, but being immediately silenced when Mabel hammered the monster with her karaoke machine.

"Thanks! That's a surprisingly effective weapon!" Star thanked her.

"I know, right?" Mabel agreed.

"Where'd you even get that?" Dipper asked his sister, which he got a shrug as an answer.

"The authors?"

Star shot a string of energy at Marco, wrapping around his ankles. With all the strength she could muster she spun him around like doing hammer throw, Marco's waiting fist sticking out to punch nearby monster's in the face.

The magic on Marco vanished, the momentum shooting him towards the weird looking green bird riding a bat. The weird thing screamed as Marco superman punched him right in the beak.

"Ow! You have any idea how long this will take to buff out, Karate Boy?" Ludo ripped open a portal, making his bruised and tired henchmen limp or crawl through it.

"One day, Star Butterfly, one day!" He swore, walking into the portal himself. "No more milkshakes for a month!" He yelled to the monsters.

The beat up monsters filed into the portal, the swirl sealing with the sound of synthesized digital sound effects.

"Whoa, I've seen monsters but I've never seen monster fighters!" Mabel said to the two.

"And you didn't even get a scratch!" Dipper added.

"Yeah, we've been fighting them since I can remember. With my karate and her wand, we're pretty awesome!" Marco said.

"This is amazing! Great uncle Ford's first theory was right about the paranormal activity in Gravity Falls being a weak dimensional link in that area! It's not just Gravity Falls being a weirdness magnet causing monsters and stuff to appear there! This explains so much more, the magic, the artifacts, the curses, the spells! This is a massive breakthrough!" Dipper said.

"Huh?" Marco asked in confusion.

"Um, does he usually do this?" Star asked Mabel, watching Dipper continue to discuss with himself.

"The last time he did was when he fangirled over the fact that he met the author of the journals he was obsessed with." Mabel answered.

"I was not fangirling, I was just excited, okay? Besides, you fangirl much harder when it comes to things like boys, or boy bands, or boyfriends. Actually, you fangirl over anything with boy in it." Dipper realized.

"I remember the last time she went boy crazy." Marco said, gesturing at Star.

"I did not go boy crazy!" Star argued.

Marco arched a brow. "Really? Taking the entire male population of the high school and imprisoning them isn't going boy crazy?"

"It's a natural process for female mewmans!" Star retorted.

"Anyways, though we would love to continue this conversation, me and my sister should really get back to our bus."

"Well, it was nice meeting you. And if you ever need help with something weird, you can see that we can help. We also know somebody who might help with explaining how magic works." Star said, before whispering into his ear.

"Why would I need pudding?" He asked.

"You'll find out. Also, prepare for a massive lack of instructions." Marco said.

"Here's Marco's phone number. Just call and we'll pick up right away!" Star said, handing him a slip of paper she made with her wand.

"Awesome, this means cooler magic and portal stuff without any demons like Bill! Hiyo!" Mabel chanted, shoving her brother.

"Unless Tom comes by again." Star rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how many times have I told you he's cool now?" Marco asked.

A bus with the name of "Speedy Beaver" drove up on the road nearby, the bus driver exiting the bus and walking up to the four.

"Alright kids, the bus is good to go." The bus driver walked up to them. "Oh and kid?" He turned to Mabel.

"Teach your pig to stop hogging food." He said.

"Ha! I get it HOG-ging! Good one." Mabel said.

"I'm serious." He walked back to the bus, beckoning the twins over.

"Alright, I guess we should go now." Dipper said.

"Come back soon! And hey, there's always something called the student exchange program if you want to come again." Marco winked at the two of them.

The two boarded the bus, the ride seeming even longer now that the two were wide awake with anticipation and eagerness filling their veins.

When they finally arrived in Gravity Falls, the two were off the bus before the words, "Final stop, Gravity Falls" came out of the bus driver's mouth.

They ran into old friends, greeting them and catching up as the two made their way to the Mystery Shack. Apparently, Pacifica's been stocking up cash for her family by winning global prize money through mini-golf tournaments, Ravi's been spending more time with his folks, and Gideon became the most feared child kingpin (actually, the only child kingpin) - having prisoner bodyguards and all - but he's been doing more good than evil, sometimes.

Dipper and Mabel stepped onto the porch of the Mystery Shack, the place where their lives changed forever.

And where Dipper and Mabel got all their mosquito bites and splinters.

"Ready for another summer?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah! This time, I'll definitely get my summer romance!" Mabel announced.

"Hey little dudes! It's so good to see you dawgs! How's your journal going, Dipper?" Soos greeted, hugging the twins as they entered the Mystery Shack.

"Great, Soos! I can't wait to hear all about what happened over the year man, but do you know where the phone is?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah dude, it's right beside Stan's old chair. Speaking of, he and Ford should be here tomorrow to spend the whole summer here!" Soos replied.

Dipper and Mabel shared a nod as they rushed to the phone of the shack, immediately dialing in the number.

"Mom? Dad? Yeah, Mabel and I made it with some delay. Look, we were wondering if you could sign us up for the student exchange program next year..."


	26. The knight,the princess,and a blood moon

**Smitty: And we're back, with a brand new AU that we may or may not continue!**

 **Nymph: To be completely honest, we're just winging it!**

 **Smitty: Enough talking, thanks to everybody who keeps on reading this! TO THE REVIEWS!**

A special thanks to Thundermist36: **Chapter 22: Yeah, Marco gets his chance to shine now in this AU Chapter 23: British accents are adorable, thanks! Hope this brings another one! Chapter 24: We tried to make it as realistic as possible. Maybe it's possible you smiled from the happiness they felt? Thanks again Chapter 25: Haha we'll think about it! Nymph: Whenever I watch a happy interaction I always smile too Chapter 21: AHAHA we love giving people smiles! And we really want Moon to be the cool mom.**

Guest Sorta: **Chapter 25: We love accuracy, and don't worry about missing anything. We posted all those in an hour, sorry (-_-')**

Random Guest: **So do we. When we finish writing it.**

Dark Absol: **Thanks! And good to know, we'll remember that!**

Guest 1: **WHAT, WHAT?**

Guest 2: **Smitty: I wouldn't** **want to either**

Guest 3: **We are working on that! And this means a lot to us, it helps us know that our readers want to see more of our work, so thanks a lot!**

Guest 3 (same one?): **Thanks! Gotta love GF and SVTFOE crossovers! It does mean a lot, thanks!**

EVAunit42: **Thanks! It feels awesome that the creator of these characters acknowledges our skills in writing with them! We're really glad this made you happy, and YAY! A seal of approval, and an A+! A winner is us!**

Majinbuu7985: **Nice DBZ name, first of all. And thanks! Part 4 is in the works, and Tom's definitely involved in it. Haha, Marco's training was mainly River messing with him. But who knows? (We do) Maybe it will help.**

 **Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed, read, favorited and followed our story, it truly means a lot to us! Sappy thanks aside, enjoy this chapter our fellow readers!**

* * *

Marco stared up at the high ceilings, silently admiring the beautiful chandeliers hanging from them. Whoever planned this party really went all out. There wasn't anywhere that wasn't illuminated, the beautiful Mewnian decorations and artifacts contrasted with the tinted pink walls of the main room, and the white table sheets and organized sets made the room look that much more refined and pristine, contributing to the overall Feng shui. Marco eavesdropped on the conversations of many party goers, which was most often about politics, nobility and social standing. The occasional gossip made it's way in every once in a while, whether it be King Drudge having a fake nose or Queen Jascern cheating on her husband. Marco believed it was the third one.

He was actually beginning to feel quite bored. He hadn't seen the princess yet, he assumed she was still getting ready. The princess...what a peculiar person she was. Constantly sneaking out of the castle, ignoring the warnings she's given, and disregarding any precautions for her safety. She was such a hassle to deal with. They had a mutual understanding in their relationship. Marco does his job of watching over her, and she ignores him and carries out her day as usual. It was a nice sort of equilibrium they had going, but Marco had spoken with the queen on multiple occasions about him at least becoming acquainted with Star. She says a princess and her knight should not have such a cold relationship. Bollocks to that. Believe him, Marco tried to talk to her, but she just shuts him down. He has no idea what she's thinking or what he did to make her act like this towards him, but he doubts anything will change between them.

All he can do is stand here and wait for her to finish.

* * *

Star adjusted her dress for the fifth time. Why was she so focused on her appearance? It's not like she was trying to impress anyone at this gala. Well, there may be one. Oskar Greason, that's a name she won't soon forget. Star dreamily sighed as the thought of him overwhelmed her. His greens eyes and long, soft brown hair. His bad boy record, known for being a rebel against his parents. They had so much in common! She was going to make a good impression on him tonight! That is if two certain people get in the way. First and foremost, her hot-tempered ex-boyfriend Tom. She had begged her parents to not invite their family, but they insisted on it. Something about politeness and etiquette and all that junk. She couldn't care less of he showed up or not, though she'd care a lot if he tried to force a dance on her.

Then there's Marco Diaz, her 'knight'. More like major stalker, seriously, he has eyes like a hawk. You'd think having someone her age hang around all day would be nice. Well, you're wrong. He's super boring, such a stickler for the rules and safety. It wouldn't hurt him to loosen up a little, have a little fun. If Oskar saw him following her around, he might think that they're - and she can emphasize that THEY ARE NOT - boyfriend and girlfriend. Which they aren't, far from it actually. Star would hardly consider him a friend, and everyone's her friend. He's shown her no friendliness or kindness, or any emotional feeling whatsoever, in fact. Just orders and duty.

Star stepped out of her room and made her way through the castle. All she can do is hope he doesn't annoy her.

"Hey." Star called.

"Princess, I've been waiting for you." Marco bowed.

"Save the formalities. Listen, I want to make this clear; when I say leave me alone, you will do so. When I tell you to come with me, you will do so. Understand?"

"Your majesty, I don't think your mother would allow-"

"Understand?" Star emphasized. Marco sighed.

"I understand."

"Good." Star walked away, leaving Marco to trail behind her.

The walk was rather quiet, as it usually was. Marco wanted to start a conversation, but he wasn't sure how to break the ice.

"Hey, do you have to stand so close?" Star asked, walking slightly ahead of him.

"It's my job to watch you. I have to remain nearby in case a situation comes up where I need to defend you."

"Flattered, but I can defend myself just fine." Star dismissed coldly.

The walk was short and silent after that. They quickly made their way to the main room, before Star stopped and scanned the guests, looking for a certain somebody.

Star brightened. Found him!

"Hey, I'm fine on my own now, you can go." Star dismissed Marco.

"But, princess-"

"I said I'm fine. Go talk to a girl or something, you definitely need the social activity." Star waved him off before disappearing into the crowd.

Marco sighed. Why'd she have to dislike him so much? Was he really that bad of a guard?

Whatever, it's not like he cares about what she thinks about him. He did his job, that's all that matters. Marco made his way through the guests, stopping by one of the servants and grabbing a drink.

"Thanks Frederick." He said to the servant.

"My pleasure sir." Frederick walked away, serving drinks to the party guests.

"Hey!" A voice greeted behind him.

Marco glanced over his shoulder, almost choking up his drink when he saw who it was.

"J-jackie! What are you doing here!?" Marco asked. She was one of his good friends (and former crush but forget about it) from his old village he lived in before working in the castle as a guard.

She was wearing a sea green dress that went down to her knees, blue heels that made her almost as tall as Marco, and white gloves on her hands.

"We wanted to see how you were doing." Jackie said.

"We?" Marco asked.

"Hey, buddy! How's knighthood been treating you?" Alfonso wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah! Seen any cute princesses at this party?" Ferguson asked, nudging him suggestively.

"Guys!? How'd you all get in here?" He asked.

He heard the jingling of keys behind him.

"Take a guess." A sly, all too familiar voice said.

"Janna. I see you've still got all your old tricks up your sleeves. Now please hand them back so you don't threaten castle security." Marco said, grabbing the keys.

"Heh, you know I'd never do something like that...not with all these witnesses."

"Very funny. How have you all been doing?" He asked the group.

"Awesome! Ferg's an apprentice to a blacksmith, Alfonso's working hard to make his lumber mill, and Janna and I have decided to make a shop!" Jackie answered.

"Really? What're you going to sell?"

"Goods, resources, all those bells and whistles plus something for your daily thief needs!" Janna answered.

"So how have you been doing guarding the so-called 'Irresponsible, reckless, stuck-up princess' you tell us about in your letters?" Ferguson asked.

"Same as ever. She ignores me and doesn't even try to acknowledge me. I wish we could at least be on a first name basis, but to be honest I don't really care."

"Aw, bummer man! You get to hang around with a pretty princess all day, and she just gives you the cold shoulder. We'll be back, Alfonso and I are gonna get some drinks." Ferg said, bringing Alfonso away from them.

"Well, I'm gonna pickpocket these rich suckers and see if they notice. See ya Marco!" Janna waved goodbye before disappearing into the sea of people, no doubt doing something mischievous.

"Marco?" Jackie asked.

"Hm? Yeah what?" Marco asked.

"Have you ever thought the reason she hasn't tried is because you haven't shown her...you?" Jackie tried to explain.

"What?"

"What I mean is, you're probably not being like yourself in her presence like you are in ours. She probably sees you as the guy who closes himself off to everyone, so why even bother trying to get to know him?"

"I see what you mean, but I'm fine with the way things are going right now." Marco said.

"Well, I think you just need to show her a different side of you, as a potential friend and not just some bodyguard. I think if you want things to work, you have to try to take a step forward yourself."

"I have tried. I always think about what I can say-"

"And have you actually said anything?"

"Well, no but-"

"Have you even had a normal conversation as people?" Jackie questioned further.

"...No." Marco admitted.

"Then you need to up your game Diaz, you ain't getting on a first name basis like that." Jackie placed a hand on his shoulder.

Marco smiled. "Yeah, you're right Jackie. I have to try more, though I still couldn't care if it worked or not."

Marco placed his hand on hers.

"Also, 'ain't' is grammatically incorrect."

"Shut it Diaz, I'm trying to help here."

* * *

Star gleefully surfed through the crowd, targeting her highlight of the night, Oskar KEYTAR MASTER Greason.

"Yo B-fly! Hey girl!" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Oh hi Pony Head! Hugs!" Star hugged her best bestie in the universe with a smile.

"Are planning on talking to him girl?" Pony Head asked, immediately picking up on the situation.

"Yup! I'm gonna ask him to dance with me!" Star proudly stated.

"Hey, did you hear that rumor going around tonight?" Pony Head whispered.

"What rumor?" Star asked confused.

"They're saying the Blood Moon is waxing tonight!" Pony Head exclaimed.

"Awesome! What is that?" Star asked again, clueless.

"Okay, so the legend goes like, if you dance with somebody under the ruby light, you're souls will be bound together. Do you know what that means B-fly?"

Star gasped in realization. "If I dance with Oskar under the Blood Moon...we'll be soul mates!"

"Uh huh!" Pony Head nodded. "Go get 'em girl!" Pony Head nudged her towards him.

Star approached Oskar, trying her best not to get so giddy.

"Hiii Oskar!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, hey." He greeted with a small grin.

"How are you liking the gala?"

"Eh, it could've done better with some killer music." Oskar replied.

"Well, if you'd like to play at the next one I'll happily accept!"

"A gig, huh? Cool, thanks for the offer."

Star and Oskar looked at each other for a moment in silence. Star...had no idea what else to talk about to him.

"So, uh, Oskar!"

"Hm?" He asked.

"I just came here to ask...if you wanted to..." Star trailed off, her gaze locking onto a certain Latino boy.

He was chatting with some girl she's never seen before. He looked happy. She looked beautiful. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he said something and out his hand on hers. She laughed.

Star had no idea what this burning feeling in her chest was-

* * *

"Okay, altogether now!" Smitty says to the readers.

"JEALOUSY!" They chant.

* * *

-but it was making her mad for some reason. Really mad.

"Sorry Oskar, I'll ask you about it later. I have someone to deal with." Star excused herself.

She angrily marched towards the pair. How in hell did Boring McBuzzkill manage to make a girl laugh? She didn't even know he could smile! Yet she found a way to make him do it, something Star couldn't.

Star stopped herself. Why did she care? She wasn't even fond of him, much less cared if he knew how to smile or who could make him. What was she thinking? He's just talking with a girl, having a good time like she told him to.

So why is she about to march up and stop them?

Star shook her head. Whatever, she's already lost Oskar in the crowd, there's no turning back.

"Hey Starship." A slick voice greeted her, it's person sliding in front of her

Star groaned as she crossed her arms. "What do you want Tom?"

"Well, I was walking around, saw you and thought that maybe-"

"No." Star interrupted, looking over his shoulder for the pair.

They were gone. Star grimaced.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"You were going to ask me to dance." Star deadpanned, sneering at him. He already made her lose her targets.

Tom laughed. "It wasn't a question Star. You are going to dance with me."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Star turned to go anywhere but here, but Tom wasn't having any of it.

She felt him grab her wrist, and she struggled to free herself. "Tom! Let go!"

"No, you're going to dance with me, now!" Tom growled.

He felt somebody tap his shoulder, turning to look at them, he loosened his grip on Star, only to see empty space.

"What the-?" He turned to see Star vanish, disappearing into the crowd.

Star felt herself being pulled through the crowd, by some guard whom she could only see the back of their head.

"Hey, thanks for the rescue and everything, but I think we lost him."

Marco turned to face her with a small smile, and Star lightly gasped that he was the one that saved her from Tom.

"Sorry, but seeing you against your will with that demon, it worried me." He said with a concerned look.

"Marco..." Star whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that girl you were with?" Star interrogated.

"Huh?"

"That girl I saw you with. The pretty one. How do you know her?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't, I just didn't know you had any friends."

Marco sighed. "Well, she's one of my old friends from the village I grew up in."

"Oh." Star said. So they weren't a couple. Just friends. This knowledge elated Star for some reason.

"Anyways, are you sure you're okay?" Marco asked.

There he was, being a sucker for safety again. But...this time, him being worried for her felt endearing. And it made him a tiny bit adorable, Star thought.

"I'm fine Marco. Now, if you excuse me-"

Suddenly a ruby red light shone upon the two, showering them in red. All eyes were on them, as Marco smiled a bit and offered his hand, to which Star hypnotically accepted.

They danced, for a while. Star lost track of time. With that gentle smile he was giving her, the way his hair moved as they danced, and how much the ruby light complimented his eyes, it was hard to focus. Her knees felt weak, making it that much more impressive she could still dance.

Even more impressive, Marco could dance! His movements came smoothly and naturally, as if he was taught and disciplined in the art. He pulled Star closer to his chest, bringing her into an egg beater before extending outwards, flinging her away from him.

Pulling back, Marco twirled her one more time before dipping her, his hand holding her thigh with her leg being raised inappropriately high.

Star panted heavily, staring up at Marco, who looked oh so handsome under the ruby light. Star was clueless why she felt so flustered though, it was just Marco.

Marco Stupidly Handsome Diaz.

Star felt like she was under a spell, unconsciously tilting her face closer to Marco's. She shut her eyes, before she felt Marco's shadow leave her face. She opened her eyes to Marco placing her leg back down, letting go of her and stepping away. Star felt disappointed.

The ruby light faded away, the attention they gained slowly fading and the chatter building back up.

Marco coughed. "Sorry, for that Star. I just...thought I should try to get to know you."

"So you decided to have a dance with me?" Star asked with a smile.

"Now that I think about it, it was kind of dumb, huh?" Marco sheepishly said.

"Nah, I'm kind of glad you're opening up to me like this." Star replied.

"I kind of am too. By the way, what was up with the red light? It seemed to get everyone's attention." Marco asked.

Star faintly recalled what Pony Head had told her. Star flushed. She had danced with Marco under the light of the Blood Moon. Their souls were...

"I-I'm sure it's nothing, just a special effect!" Star dismissed quickly.

"O~kay," Marco said skeptically. "Well, if you still want me to leave you alone, I'll-"

"No!" Star stopped him. "No, you're good. You can hang around."

Marco smiled. "Thanks."

"You..." A voice snarled. Marco turned. "You took that dance from me!"

He felt somebody roughly shove his shoulder.

He calmly faced the heated demon, something that surprised Star.

"Who are you?" Marco asked.

"I could ask the same!" Tom spat back.

"Well, if you must know I am Marco Diaz, First son of Rafael Diaz and Knight of Princess Star Butterfly." Marco replied.

"Tom Hellfire, son of the Hades and suitor for Princess Star Butterfly." Tom sneered at him.

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why would you have a problem with us dancing? It's only formal for a princess and her knight to share one." Marco replied.

Star felt oddly giddy at the thought of Marco being her knight, her knight in shining armor...

Not that she needed one. A strong woman she was.

"The problem is you stole that dance away from me! I was simply asking the princess for a dance, when you-"

"Saved her from a hot headed demon? Because, that's what it felt like." Marco interrupted.

"I can confirm that!" Star chimed in.

Tom seethed of anger.

Marco sighed. "Look, if you really want to settle this, then I'll offer a wager. We'll have a sword duel. First to draw blood wins. If I win, you leave this party immediately. If you win, I will resign my position as her knight."

"No Marco, you can't!" Star tried to stop him. If he lost...he wasn't going to be her knight anymore? What kind of bull was that?

Marco merely gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be alright Star." He assured.

Star felt her knees go weak again. His eyes told her to trust him, so she decided to have faith in him for once.

Star nodded to Marco.

Tom laughed. "Seriously? A duel against me? A fire demon? I can't tell if you're stupidly confident or just stupid!" Tom taunted. He held out his hand and it erupted in flames, summoning his sword to him.

"Ready when you are." He said with a smirk, bending down into a ready position.

Marco calmly unsheathed his sword, a three-foot long double-edged steel short sword, and got into his own ready position.

"Go." He said.

Tom tried to fake him out, threatening to charge the knight in one big jump. Marco didn't react, staring at him with a solid look.

"Ha! See? Too stupid to react!" Tom said the crowd that had begun to watch them. He earned a few laughs.

All of a sudden Marco was gone, and Tom barely had enough time to react to his strike, narrowly blocking with his sword.

"You're fast." Tom complimented.

"And you're predictable." Marco responded, and Tom suddenly he felt a strong kick in his guy, propelling both him and Marco back from each other.

Tom slid across the marble floors, sitting up and glaring at his opponent. "Ow."

"Are you okay to go on? It's alright if you can't, I'll just take the win right now." Marco nonchalantly taunted.

Tom growled and picked his sword up, yelling at him as he charged Marco.

Marco sighed and simply sidestepped, kicking Tom in the back as he passed. Tom fell to the ground once more, feeling even more angry and humiliated. How dare this punk show him up? He was a demon!

Tom smirked. That's right, he's a demon, demons don't play by the rules.

He got up and snarled at Marco, holding up his sword and lighting it ablaze.

Marco arched a brow at the flaming weapon, seemingly unimpressed.

Tom charged him, Marco stationed like a stone wall.

Tom smirked. Did this guy want to get obliterated?

Tom swung his sword, only to be stopped abruptly mid swing.

Marco blocked the sword with his own, Tom smirking as he knew he fell for his trap.

Tom quickly spun in a circle, swinging the sword and aiming for Marco's neck.

He gasped when the swing was blocked. There's no way he could've stopped the swing with his blade that fast! And Tom was right.

The blade of Tom's sword was stopped by the hilt of Marco's. Marco struggled to hold Tom's sword back, chuckling at his shocked face.

Tom jumped away, glaring at Marco.

"What the hell was that?"

"Irregular guarding. One of the tricks I've had to master. Here's another one."

Marco was holding his sword with two hand now, before pulling it apart into two separate single-edged short swords.

Tom and Star gasped. Dual wielding?

"You still want to fight?" Marco asked.

Tom growled and charged at him in anger.

Marco charged him as well and swung both of his swords.

The two ended up on opposite ends, standing still and facing away from each other.

Star stared anxiously. Who had landed the hit?

All of a sudden, Tom's sword split into two, showing Marco had sliced cleanly through it. Tom dropped, Marco turning around and calmly walking towards the demon.

Tom quickly backed away from him on the ground, staring up at him in fear.

Marco placed the edge of both swords on Tom's neck, Tom shaking in fear and anger.

Marco lowered one of his swords from Tom's neck, raising the other to be level with his face.

Marco made a small cut on Tom's cheek with a blank stare. "First to draw blood. I win." He said as a small trickle of blood spilled from Tom's cheek.

Star, Tom, and everyone watching them had their jaws hit the floor.

Marco calmly walked away from the demon, smiling at Star and grabbing her hand. "Come on, let's bounce. I don't like all the attention."

Star blankly nodded, still fascinated by Marco's fighting.

They made their way out of the main room, Marco turning to Star.

"Sorry, about that. I know you don't like it when I try to protect you...but, he kinda ticked me off." Marco apologized.

Star laughed. "It's fine. It was kind of brave though, challenging a fire demon. Or you're just severely stupid."

"I won, didn't I?" Marco jauntily asked.

"Ahem." A firm cough interrupted their small conversation.

"While I'm happy to see you finally getting along, may I ask why your hands are intertwined?" Moon Butterfly, Star's mother, asked.

Marco and Star realized they were indeed holding hands, and abruptly separated.

"I was uh, leading her away from the crowds." Marco excused.

"Yes, I quite understand. After that show with the prince of the Underworld I can see why you'd be the center of attention."

"Um, yeah about that my queen-"

"Silence. Do you realize what you've done? You initiated a fight with nobility in our castle against one of our allies." Moon firmly scolded.

"I'm sorry, my queen. I was just trying to-"

"I said silence. I'm fond of you Diaz, but I'm afraid I have to punish you for your actions."

Marco sighed. He knew that this was coming.

"It wasn't his fault." Star defended.

"Huh?" Marco and Moon said.

"I said it wasn't his fault. I told him to. Tom was trying to force me to dance with him, and Marco simply escorted me away. After, Tom was the one who initiated it and confronted us, I just told Marco to take care of him. It's not his fault, I ordered him." Star said.

Marco widened his eyes. She was actually defending him?

Moon pursed her lips. "Very well. Star, you will not be allowed outside of the castle until further notice. Marco, I'm sorry. Please keep an eye on her." Moon strode away from them, leaving them alone once more.

"Thanks Star, but you didn't have to do that." Marco said.

"Are you kidding? I just stood up for you, that's what friends do right?"

Marco choked. They were friends? When did that happen?

"That is, unless you don't want to be my friend..." Star muttered, looking down sadly.

"N-no! No, I want to be friends, Star. I want to get to know you."

Star smiled. "Me too! Hugs!" She jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck, mentally sighing in bliss at his comforting warmth and smell.

Marco hesitantly hugged back. It was one hug, what could go wrong?

They parted, smiling brightly at one another.

"Bye the way, I noticed you've only been addressing me by my first name since you saved me from Tom." Star noted with a smirk.

Marco blushed, and looked away, scratching his head. "Sorry princess. It's not my right to-"

"I like it. Being called by my name is way better than 'Princess' or 'Your Majesty'."

Marco gave her a cheeky grin. "Then you can call me Marco." He said.

Star grinned. They were finally getting to know each other. It's been a long night and Star was still tired from that dance, but when they made eye contact she swore she saw Marco's eyes shine red for a moment. Marco could've sworn the same thing.

* * *

"River, the Blood Moon..." Moon began.

"I know dear. Star and the Diaz boy..."

"This could complicate things...We have to do something."

"You know we can't Moon. The Blood Moon has chosen. They're souls are one."

"But, a princess and her knight? Who's heard of that?"

"Honestly dear, have you not read a fairytale?"

A princess and her knight, their souls bound together for eternity, a love stronger than anything.

* * *

 **Damn, what an epic fanfic setup if I do say so myself. Tell us if you want a part 2, or if you want to suggest your own prompt. WE'LL TAKE EACH AND EVERY SUGGESTION YOU HAVE!**


	27. A rainy day

**Just something we thought would be cute. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

 **SonicELITE: Dude, you are awesome. Thanks so much for that review, and we will keep it up! Also don't worry about not reviewing, it's not like you _have_ to review every single time we post.**

 **well: Well, we need a Starco dosage too. Here's something that will hopefully pacify you.**

 **diadelosmuertos: Part two will come soon, hopefully by New Years!**

 **Or-Ian-do626: Coming soon, promise!**

 **ThunderMist36: Yeah, we watched it and after it we definitely need some Starco to pacify us. The blood moon is such a cockblock. Also, thanks! Hugs and smiles gleefully received!**

 **Guest: You'll get one, we promise.**

 **Guest Sorta: It'll happen! And called it.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Your welcome! And Smitty can relate to that temper. Another GF one, eh? Maybe, when we have time. And we feel you, but at least we got some progress with Star _clearly_ being jealous of Jackie and Marco, so, it's slow but it's happening. Unless Daron chooses to troll us. More will come soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Man, it sure is raining hard..." Star muttered to herself.

She was holding up an umbrella, the loud pitter patter of rain hitting and sliding off. When she read the forecast before taking off, it said it was going to be a light rain.

Why must the weatherman lie?

So here she was, standing in a light blue jacket, a baseball cap, yoga pants, and some old sneakers.

"Ugh, this jacket is useless." Star removed her jacket and wrapped it around her waist, preventing rain from hitting her legs.

Star shivered. She had underestimated the temperature. It wouldn't have hurt to bring a hoodie, too. Whatever, her house was just a few minutes away. Star walked on the sidewalk, before hearing the sound of somebody quickly running behind her. She may have spun a bit too quickly though, slipping on a small puddle and gravity overtaking her body.

She shut her eyes and prepared herself for the wet pavement. Surprisingly, the feeling never came. Just two very warm arms holding her up.

"Are you alright?" A concerned voice asked.

Star slowly opened her eyes, catching a glance of her savior.

He had wet brunette hair, light brown skin, a tiny little mole on his right cheek, and wearing a bright red hoodie. But what really caught her attention was his eyes. The deep brown eyes glistening in the dim light, reeling Star in and suspending her in hypnosis. The worried, albeit super cute look in his eyes a sign he was genuinely concerned for her.

And the fact that they were staring right back at hers.

Star blushed.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Star dismissed.

"Good. It's good I was here at the time, though I might not-"

"Ain't no where to run now!" A scratchy voice interrupted him.

"Uh, ain't isn't grammatically correct." Marco corrected him.

Star couldn't hold in her giggle. _Seriously? This guy's a grammar nazi?_ She thought.

The man cracked his knuckles. "Heh, such a smart ass, aren't you? And is that your girlfriend? Sorry for beating up your man. Get em boys." He said to his buddies.

They began to approach Marco and Star, the former responding by taking Star's wrist and running the hell out of there. They rounded a corner, Star's initial shock beginning to settle down as she became more in sync with Marco's running.

"Um, why are we running?" Star asked.

"Just moved here, walking through the neighborhood, accidentally humiliated him, so yeah fearing my life right now." Marco answered. "I can fight, but I'm outnumbered."

Star looked back and saw the goons gaining on them.

"Well do you have a plan?" Star asked.

Marco was silent for a moment.

"Well, I do have one...but you aren't going to like it." Marco finally said.

"What do you mean?" Star asked, trying her best to keep her umbrella over her with one hand.

"Romantic situations make people around them feel uncomfortable." Marco answered.

Star blushed again. "O-oh. So you want us to...?" Star trailed off, finishing that sentence is too embarrassing.

"It-it's okay if you don't want to." Marco began turning to look at her. "You can head off in another direction on the next corner, and I'll just leave-"

"No. I feel like I want to help you, does that make sense? I don't really mind..." Star muttered.

"O-okay." Marco nodded confidently. "Got it."

They rounded the next corner, and Marco stopped. He turned around and held Star by her waist. Using his free hand, he moved the umbrella to cover their faces and upper bodies. Lifting up her baseball cap, Marco got a good look at her face for the first time.

"You're cute." He remarked with a smile before connecting their lips.

Star had never kissed anyone before, but she was fairly sure it doesn't feel like fireworks being set off inside of you. Star shut her eyes and melted into the kiss, returning it with equal force and passion, lightly cupping his cheek with her free hand. It felt like they were both putting too much feeling in this kiss than need be, but hey, it was effective.

The guy and his grunts rounded the corner, frantically searching for their targets. "Damn, where'd they go?" One of them asked.

They caught sight of Marco and Star, but without visible faces or Marco's distinct red hoodie, they appeared to be a normal couple.

A normal couple that was furiously making out.

"Uh, let's go look somewhere else..." Another suggested, all of them distancing themselves from that awkward situation.

Marco parted from Star, leaving her gaping and slightly disappointed.

"Looks like it worked." He said with a flustered face and goofy smile.

"Y-yeah. Wipe that stupid smile off your face." Star said with her own little grin and glowing cheeks.

"Mind helping me with another kiss?" Marco joked.

The two laughed a bit before smiling at each other.

"Marco Diaz." The boy said, sticking out his arm.

"Star Butterfly." Star responded, happily taking his hand and shaking it.

"You, young lady, are going to catch a cold." He lightly scolded. "No jacket? A light t-shirt? Sneakers? Do you want to lie in bed sneezing and sniffling?" Marco reprimanded her, making her laugh again.

"No, mom." Star answered sarcastically.

Marco removed his hoodie, wrapping it around her and pulling the hood up over her head.

"You'll want this. It'll warm you up." He said.

"Oh, no. I can't take this." Star began to take it off.

Marco stopped her. "Just. Keep it. I have a lot more where that came from, and see it as a thank you for letting me...you know."

Star just nodded, the sensation of kissing him still present and dancing on her lips.

"See you around, I guess!" He cheerfully waved goodbye, before running away in his black jeans and grey undershirt shirt. Does he not get cold?

Star waved goodbye and started to walk home. Marco and her had run very far, for a long time. Star stopped in her tracks.

Yeah, she was lost.

* * *

Star sat boredly at her desk, staring out the window in her homeroom.

She recalled the events from the day before. While she wandered aimlessly around the town, the hoodie had done it's job, the fabric keeping her warm and dry. Also, it was _super_ soft. So, she might've washed, dried, and slept with it when she got home. It helped her sleep, don't judge, and smelled really good. Like Marco combined with Downy.

Star didn't even know why she brought it to school. It was wrapped around her now, in fact. She wanted to return it to Marco, but...

Argh! Why is her mind filled with him all the time now? She can't go five seconds without thinking about that too damn cute face, with that stupidly adorable mole and caring stupid brown eyes...

And the soft, tingly sensation of his lips on hers...uh, why was she angry just now?

Star was so distracted that she didn't hear her teacher announce the new transfer student. Whatever, that kid is the last thing on her mind right now.

The kid introduced himself, and one of the students caught his eye. Making his way over to her, everybody watched as he leaned over to tap her head.

"Huh?" Star asked the person who tapped her.

One look and she blushed, hard.

"M-marco!?" She exclaimed in shock.

"Told you I'd see you around! I take it you like the hoodie?" He asked.

"Y-yeah...it's really nice." Star shyly answered, tugging at her sleeves.

"Good." Marco said before leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "That kiss was nice too."

She felt him peck her cheek, and the class erupted.

Marco took his seat behind her, innocently signaling the teacher to continue.

Star felt her flaming cheeks intensify. She laid her head on the desk, retracting herself into the hoodie. She knew as soon as she looks at his face, she would turn into a stuttering tomato face.

"Hey." Marco tapped her back. Star spared him a glance. "Can I borrow a pencil?" He asked with a smile.

This was year was going to be the death of her.


	28. This is so lit (Cannon AU)

**Hey everybody, Smimph here with a request by Barbacar. Hope we got it close my friend.**

 **Dark Absol: Thanks so much!**

 **Anonymims: Oh yeah, thanksgiving was last thursday for you guys! Thanks and your welcome!**

 **SonicELITE: To be fair, Marco was pretty nervous at first. Now he's savage with too much chill. Thanks man, we will. And you too!**

 **ThunderMist36: Yay! More hugs! Thanks for being cool, and your welcome**

 **IUcOzAdE: Thanks! It's just a oneshot though, sorry. Be patient, we will!**

 **Roaring Wall: Whoa, we'll continue it, just dom't hurt yourself buddy.**

 **Kirito emiya: Wait, SAO and Fate/stay night? Cool, and you will see more.**

 **Guest Sorta: Thanks!**

 **Harley craze 101: Wait, PJO and Suicide squad? I don't know that'll turn out, but okay...**

 **Here's your request Barbacar. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Star skipped through the carnival grounds, happily sipping from her juice box. She's been wandering aimlessly for a while now, searching for something exciting to do. She'd already ridden every ride twice, guessed the weight of twelve animals (she's bringing home a lot of livestock), and eaten every unhealthy food they had at this place. The booths were pretty bland, aside from the kissing booth run by Ferguson. Fair enough to say he's not getting any customers. Marco already told her,

 _"I've gotta help Ms. Skullnick set up the House of Mirrors for my student duty this week. I'll see you when I'm done, okay?"_

Yeah, that was three hours ago. She'd been looking forward to spending time with Marco, but he hasn't shown up at all. Star had lost track of where she was going now, so she found herself standing by a lone tent at the edge of the fair. It didn't look like a public tent, so she should do the respectible thing and leave it-

"I'm going in!" Star proclaimed.

Oh yeah, that's fine. Interrupt the authors and ignore their storytelling. Fine, Star went into the tent.

She was wrapped in darkness, before illuminating the room by making her wand glow. She looked at her surroundings; some animal masks, bleachers, hoops, a trampoline, and-

Star gasped. "Is that a cannon!?" She exclaimed. Excited she ran to the other end of it and excitedly lit the fuse with a spell. She watched in anticipation as the fuse burned away, before disappearing completely. And nothing.

Star felt disappointed. "Maybe there's not enough gunpowder...yeah, that's definitely it!" She concluded. "Gunpowder Gallon Blast!" Star casted into the open end of the cannon. The gunpowder filled half of the cannon, way above safety regulation and right at Star's entertainment regulation. Now something to fire, something to fire...

"Star! Where are you?" She heard Marco yell from outside the tent.

Star grinned mischievously. She poked her head putside the tent, startling Marco. "Star? What're you doing in there?" Marco asked.

"No time to explain, come come come!" Star pulled him inside the tent.

"Is, is that a cannon?" Marco asked.

"Yup!" Star proudly answered.

"This isn't going to end well for me." Marco sighed.

"Nope!" Star gleefully agreed.

One minute later, Marco was unwillingly strapped in the cannon with emerald snakes. Boy, I wonder who did that.

"Star! Think about this!" Marco pleaded.

"I did! It's what you get for standing me up!" Star replied, inserting a new fuse into the cannon.

"Wha-? You never texted or called to tell me where you were!" Marco retorted.

"Three hours Diaz, this place ain't that big."

"How often did you move around!?"

"I've stopped listening Diaz, I'm lighting this fuse!" Star exclaimed, doing exactly what she said.

"Hey Star, somebody said you guys were in here-why is Marco strapped in a cannon?" Janna asked, walking into the tent.

"You know, just shooting my bestie out of a cannon with a gallon of gunpowder." Star casually answered.

"A gallon? You know that'll kill him, right?" Janna asked.

Star deflated. "What?"

"Star, people don't just get blown up and keep on living. You should get him outta there." Janna suggested.

"YES! YES LISTEN TO JANNA! LISTEN TO COMMON SENSE STAR!" Marco yelled.

"Um, yes okay! Don't worry Marco I'll get you out! Janna, help me!" Star demanded.

"Alright." Janna said.

The two tried to pull Marco out of the cannon, only to no avail.

"Jeez, these are strong snakes!" Janna said.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mar-what's going on?" Jackie walked into the tent, followed by Ferguson and Alfonso.

"So I found a cannon and stuffed a gallon of gunpowder and Marco into it but I think I might blow him up so Janna and I are trying to get him out, help please?" Star explained.

"Wow. Yeah, alright we'll help." Ferguson said.

All five of them struggled to get Marco out, Star casting the rasberry lasso spell and pulling with all her strength, Janna trying to lubricate his body to slip out, Ferg and Alfonsi pulling his hoodie, and Jackie trying to pull him out using her skateboard. Again, no effect.

"Guys, the fuse is shortening!" Marco warned them, the once long fuse only a foot long now.

"Gah, um, uh, yeah I've got nothing." Janna said.

"You were a dear friend, Marco." Ferguson said.

"Are you guys just giving up the nonchalant?" Marco asked. They shrugged.

"Hey, what are you kids doing here! This is off-limits and...and...what's with the cannon?" Ms. Skullnick asked, walking into the tent.

"Marco's stuck and we have to get him out before the fuse goes out and blows him up in...thirty seconds I guess?" Janna explained.

"Well move and let me try and pull him!" Skullnick shoved the others out of the way, pulling Marco with her brute troll strength.

"Ow, ow. Ms. Skullnick I'd like to be free _and_ in one piece if you don't mind." Marco said.

"It's either two or a hundred, take your pick kid." Skullnick said.

"Guys, ten seconds." Janna warned.

"Everyone, pull!" Star said.

The others grabbed Marco and pulled with Ms. Skullnick, in one final burst to save him.

"Five, four, three, two-"

Marco was still stuck, he was doomed.

"-one, and fuse is out."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

"The fuse. I blew it out." Janna said.

Star mentally facepalmed. Why hadn't she thought of that?

Marco sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Can you pull me out now?"

Everyone started pulling again, until suddenly the fuse caught fire again.

"What!?" Marco yelled.

"It came back..." Janna began with a smirk.

"Just like his candles!" Star finished with a smile.

The smile quickly fell. Shoot.

The fuse finished, finally shooting the cannon with Marco and five others holding onto him for dear life. They tore through the roof of the tent, flying above and beyond the school fair below them. Their screams of terror and adrenaline echoed through the air, giving Janna a wave of satisfaction.

Guess you could say she just made...a shooting Star.

Ba-Dum-Crash.

* * *

 **Don't hate me please.**


	29. Star's Suitors Part 4

**And we're back with the long awaited Part 4 of the Suitors arc thingy! Thanks to all those who read and reviewed; and followed and favorited this story, y'all are awesome!**

 **Nymph: It's like, 10:30 at night so let's hurry to the reviews!**

 **(MaBoi)SonicELITE: Phew, that's a relief. Really? Sometimes we reread our work and we're just cringing at how bad we were at writing it and how much better it could be. Thanks though! We will definitely keep up the work and puns, cy !**

 **Guest Sorta: Wow, really? We thought we** **'d make everyone cringe with that stupid pun!**

 **Dark Absol: Ha, thanks Absol!**

 **ThunderMist36: Smitty: Making others hate my bad puns has been my year long commitment, let's go until Dec. 31! Smimph: Thanks, and don't worry, we all have to suffer together! Only a few more days brother, pray and preserve! YAY, HUGS! Nymph: Ooh good job responsible student, though I'd totally be reading in class though lol**

 **NonexistentBeing: Eyyyyyy *proceeds to do the McGucket body patting language* Yooooo!**

 **TYRONE: HERE IT IS DUDE**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, but we won't say it _completely_ killed Starco, we know Star is feeling upset or jealous about Marco and Jackie, AND OMG YES WE'RE DEFINITELY DOING THAT THANK YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HANUKKAH/HAPPY KWANZAA/HAPPY NORMAL DAY**

 **Gamerbox: Well, here it is.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

At high noon the arena was filled with spectators, each individual filled with anticipation.

A high Mewni guard and a small elf sat in a booth near the top of the arena, commentating the whole competition.

"Fine day we're having today, isn't it Hawkin?" The guard asked his co-commentator

"Indeed it is Grifflyn. The perfect weather to hold the competition."

The small elf responded, "What type of competition, Hawkin?"

"Why, a competition for the hand of Princess Star Butterfly in marriage. We got a dozen lucky men from all across the universe, aiming for one thing. To win!"

"If I were permitted, I would have fought for her hand as well. Only a blind man wouldn't think the Princess is quite a catch." The elf followed up his statement with a wolf whistle.

* * *

"Are you still sure you want to do this, Marco?" Star asked, fastening Marco's vambraces.

"Of course. Can't let my best friend marry somebody they don't want to." Marco said, pulling up his red hood.

He wore a leather chest plate, with black steel shoulder guards. His armor consisted of red chain armor, along with a bright red cloak. He wore a vambrace on each of his forearms, and brown boots on his feet. He had a white waistband, with the ying-yang symbol on the front.

"Still, these competitions can get pretty extreme and brutal. It's no fight with Ludo, Marco." Star said.

"Hey, I got a PhD and a red belt with a stripe. I'll be fine, Star."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'll see you after the competition." Star said.

She have him a peck on the cheek, patting it with her hand. "Good luck out there, wild man." Star walked out of the competitors tent, leaving Marco with his hand on his cheek and a giddy smile on his face.

* * *

"Okay, Grifflyn. Now we'll be starting the first trial. That golden chalice over there? Each competitor has to try and get back their own respective chalice." The elf pointed to a chalice placed on top of the rock, which sat in front of two large gate doors.

"Why, that sounds too easy, doesn't it, Hawkin?" Grifflyn asked.

"It would be, if there weren't an eight foot troll guarding it."

The two gate doors slowly swung open, and a massive beast trudged out of it, wearing an XXXXL polo shirt and corduroy pants.

"Alright, let's make this quick. I got golf in an hour." The troll said.

"And with that, let's begin by sending the first competitor, Shane Dragonheart."

A young man dressed in blue and yellow armor as well as a white tunic, walked into the arena holding a spear.

"I know this kid! Ha, trained him for one summer at the Royal Knights Academy. Skilled young man."

"Can he fight something as tough as a troll, Grifflyn?"

"We're about to find out." Grifflyn responded.

Shane threw his spear directly at the troll, only for the troll to flick the projectile away. The man then drew two of his daggers and charged towards the troll. A valiant effort, but with a sickening crunch, the man was tossed aside like a toothpick after getting smashed by the troll's golf club.

"Ooh! That's going to hurt in the morning!"

Shane was dragged off the arena, and another contestant took his place.

"Second suitor on the field is Sage Archerworth."

"A fine stallion, isn't he?" Hawkin asked his co-commentator.

"Well, yes I would assume so given he is literally half-horse."

The centaur drew its bow and arrow, taking precise aim with it. In a single shot, the arrow-with astonishing accuracy-nailed the troll right in his sleeve, knocking the troll on it's back.

The centaur took its chance and dashed towards the troll, jumping into the troll's chest and docking another arrow, aiming between the troll's eyes.

"Wait!" Star cried out to the suitor. The centaur turned to her for a second, confused she had stopped him from finishing off the troll.

"I command you to let that troll live!" Star demanded. The centaur jumped of the troll, giving the monster a chance to get back up. The centaur jogged over to the chalice and in one clean swoop he grabbed right off the rock.

"I guess that means he wins." Grifflyn said, thought it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Alrighty folks! Now up in the arena we have Marco Diaz! According to what we know, Mr. Diaz is a commoner on Earth!" Hawkin exclaimed.

"Well, if you ask me, he doesn't look like he would last five seconds. Why don't you just call this off and let the boy live another day, eh?"

Marco rolled his eyes at the comment. He has something up his sleeve.

"Marco draws his dagger, and- wait! He's setting the dagger down, an pulling out...is that a sweater vest?"

Marco spun in a circle, throwing his sweater vest over his armor, pulling off his hood and placing the glasses on the bridge of his nose, and held the book close to his chest as he pointed at the troll, triumphantly shouting, "Marco Diaz, PhD!"

"Oh, that's what you meant by 'transformed'..." Moon said to her daughter.

Star couldn't hold back the smile on her face, giggling at Marco's transformation.

"What's PhD stand for?" Queen Butterfly asked from beside Star.

She smiled again and replied, "Pretty handsome dude."

"Do you think it's accurate?" Her mother asked with a sly smile.

"You know what Mom, you can go eat a pile of expired corn." Star warned her mother, who merely chuckled at her daughter.

"That boy's gonna get himself killed."

"Agreed Hawkin."

The troll charged at Marco, who simply sat down and crossed his legs. Just before the troll brought down his club, Marco held up a finger, confusing the troll and stopping in its tracks.

"Have you been very social lately?" Marco asked.

"Ugh, other than golf with the guys, no." The troll awkwardly responded.

"Uh-huh, I see." Marco said, writing down in his book.

"Lie down, please." Marco told the troll.

"Um, okay." The troll obliged, lying on his back.

"Okay, I'm gonna show you a series of Rorschach ink blots, and you're gonna tell me what you see, got it?" Marco informed the troll.

"Okaaayyy..." The troll was still very confused what was going on, as well as everyone in the stadium, besides Star.

"Do you have any idea what's going on, Grifflyn?"

"I haven't the slightest, Hawkin. It is interesting to say the least, though."

"I think the word you're looking for is boring. Where's the action? The fighting?"

"Okay, what do you see?" Marco asked, holding up sheets of paper for the troll to see.

"I think that's a door or something."

"Okay, next one." Marco flipped to the next ink blot.

"Er, that kind of looks like a closed mouth."

The troll squinted at the blot, as if he was seeing something else all of a sudden. "Or a lady?"

"Last one." Marco flipped to the last one.

"That's clearly a tub of ice cream."

The troll says like it's supposed to be obvious.

"Okay, now can you tell me what life was like in your childhood?" Marco asked.

"Well, me mum left when I was only 20 years old. Compared to humans, that's like, 6 years old? Anyways, I was young. Dad died soon after at the shirveled age of 580, quite an old geezer, I can see why mum left him. It was just me and my brothers fighting to survive. Especially when monsters like me aren't accepted by Mewman society. My brothers got separated from me a while back, but I met a few nice monsters that play golf with me nowadays."

"So, no sisters in your family tree?"

"I don't know, my dad lived quite a long time."

"Have you encountered any other female trolls?"

"No."

"Okay, from my diagnosis, Mr...?" Marco offered him to finish.

"Rathrovk." The troll ended.

"Yes, according to my tests Mr. last-name-I-can't-pronounce, the most likely dilemma you're facing is a need of women presence in your life."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that you need to hang out with more than just the guysl. Get some game, and probably a girlfriend."

"Where am I going to find a female troll?"

"You're in luck, I just so happen to know one. She has lovely red hair, loves chicken, and she's single." Marco ended with a wink.

"Really?"

"Yes, and here is her phone number. Just mention having a boat and you'll be hitched in no time." Marco held a little slip of paper, which the troll greedily reached for, before Marco retracted and waved his finger back and forth.

"Upupup! I need payment for my services." Marco said, performing a 'gimme gesture.'

"Oh crap! I don't have any money on me!" The troll exclaimed.

"I think that chalice behind you will suffice as payment." Marco said, pointing at the golden goblet.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure!" The troll grabbed the chalice and practically threw it at Marco, who was holding out his hands expectantly.

Marco tossed him the slip of paper, holding up the chalice in victory.

The crowd slowly began to clap, slowly growing into full out cheers and hollers.

"By the way, she knows her way around a battle ax, so be cautious."

"Feisty woman, me likey!" The troll said excitedly.

Star vaulted over the stands, land onto the dusty floor of the arena and ran over to Marco.

"You won! That was amazing, Marco! Even though it was really long and you probably could have just karate-ed the shit-"

"Language, dear!" Queen Butterfly warned from above.

"-sorry mom. Karate-ed the crap out of him in like 30 seconds, but it was still awesome!" She crushed Marco in a bear hug, Marco happily returning the favor as always.

"Now, I can't disappoint my favorite princess, now can I?" He asked.

Star giggled. "I guess not, having my star suitor lose the first round would be pre~tty embarrassing!"

"So, uh. I guess he won?" Hawkin said to the crowd.

The Mewmans suddenly burst into applause, impressed that someone was able to talk a troll out of pulverizing them.

"And it looks like the princess has taken a preference to this one. Perhaps a history of some kind?" Grifflyn suggested.

"Whatever relationship they have, hurry up and get off the arena! We still got five more suitors to go through!" Hawkin yelled.

"C'mon Marco, let's go!" Star ushered him out of the arena, bringing him up to the stands.

* * *

Because the troll was _busy_ fussing over his "soon-to-be-girlfriend," the mewman guards brought the next best thing. A pack of starved chimeras.

The next few suitors were pretty decent, three out of the first four coming close to getting their chalices, only to get mauled by the chimeras. The fourth suitor was probably the smartest of the bunch, using the metal on his shield to reflect the sunlight and distract the chimeras like cats with a laser pointer, easily grabbing the chalice and scurrying off.

And the fifth and last guy, well,

"And last but not least, the angry, the fiery, the love-sentence-lover hothead, Tom the Tempered!" Grifflyn announced.

"Introduce me like that again and you'll burn for eternity!" Tom yelled at him.

The mewman guard gulped. "Uh, his name's Tom everybody."

Star's jaw dropped and Marco raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Tom!? What are you doing here?" Star shouted.

"Hey Star! Marco! Nothing personal, but if there's a chance to kick it with Star, I ain't passing up the chance!" Tom responded.

Marco was pretty upset, but he couldn't really deny that logic. "Gotta side with you on that one. If there's a chance to marry Star I'd take it."

"Marco!" Star exclaimed, her face blazing up.

"Oh yeah, I did that already." Marco recalled.

"Shut up..." Star punched his shoulder.

"Well, I got chimeras to fight, so..." Tom trailed off.

"Good luck dude! Make it to the final!" Marco cheered him on.

Tom wore no armor or wielded no weapons. Just his casual wear, red ripped shirt and ripped navy shorts, with his tan colored boots.

The chimeras snarled at him and slowly closed in on him, Tom just standing with a nonchalant look on his face. The beasts suddenly pounced him, Tom waving his hand and creating a wall of fire surrounding him, and separating the chimeras from him. The chimeras dove into the fire, suddenly recoiling at the intense heat. They retreated and backed away from the fire, once again snarling at it. Tom strolled towards the chalice, the circle of fire following him. Every few seconds a chimera would dive at him, only to retreat because of the fire they get face-blasted with.

Tom scooped up the chalice and suddenly rocketed upwards, using the fire to propel himself up. He tossed the chalice to Star who caught it out of reflex.

"One challenge down, two to go. See if you can keep up Marco." Tom winked and descended back down to the competitor's tent. The mewman guards rounded up the chimeras, bringing them back to the cages.

"So I guess that's it folks! Tomorrow is the next challenge, so make sure to be here early!" Hawkin said.

The stands began to disperse, the overwhelming crowd now gone, leaving only Star, Marco, Moon, and River.

"Star, River and I will go on ahead to prepare for the next challenge. We'll see you at dinner, alright?" Moon said.

"Yeah, go on ahead mom. Marco and I will be alright." Star said.

* * *

The two best friends walked side-by-side, joking around and having a good laugh. Star suddenly rushed in front of Marco, pivoting on her heels and turning to face him.

"Marco, Tom is a tough opponent. Are you sure you want to keep on going?" Star asked, concerned for Marco.

Marco smiled and laughed. "I wish you'd have a little faith, Star. I didn't go through a week of hell with your dad to lose. Besides, Tom only fueled my desire to win. I can't find it in me to let you be sad when I could've done something about it. I can't be that selfish to my best friend."

"Aw, Marco! You're so sweet! Hugs!" Star wrapped her arms around his neck, and Marco gladly returned it.

"By the way, about that kiss on the cheek you gave me..." Marco began.

Star blushed again, quickly pulling away and trying to think of a response. "Well, it was just...for good luck! And it worked didn't it?" Star said.

Marco gave her a cheeky grin. "I guess it did. Mind giving me another one tomorrow too, then?" Marco asked innocently.

"Ugh, Marco shut up!" Star, now flustered, began to chase the Latino boy who was running away laughing gleefully.

Marco looked back and yelled, "Don't worry, I'll give you some too!"

* * *

 **Man, this Marco is such a tease I think he might be a bit too much OOC. Let us know what you think.**


	30. So an Assassin kidnaps a Princess(AC AU)

**Damn...it's been a year since we started this whole thing. December 21, 2015. Wow. At first, we thought that nobody would read our stuff, but hey, you did and enjoyed it. There may be only, like, 20 chapters or so but we honestly didn't think we'd actually get people to like what we write. We're really grateful for all the reviews, favs, and follows we've gotten over the year, and we promise to finish any unfinished arcs you guys want to completed. Next year. Not like, a whole year from now. Hopefully. Welp, happy one year anniversary to this now 30 chapter thing.**

 **TO THE REVIEWS!**

 **SonicELITE: Maybe, Marco's not the person we were introduced back in 1x01. Kind of. I have a feeling they'll make a nice match together. Thanks, and you too!**

 **Majinbuu7985: Thanks, had that idea in the vault for a while now. They probably didn't, there's still another half a season and another season after that. Yes, will do and that fic will be written sometime in the New Year.**

 **Dark Absol: Hey, it's true. Thanks and happy holidays :)**

 **ThunderMist36: I guess it can be Marco. Hope you get better soon; unless you're already better by the time you read this, so I hope you get even better than that! Hugs accepted! And we will read that, after posting this thanks for the update.**

 **Guest Sorta: Agreed.**

 **So, in celebration of one of our favorite games, Assassin's Creed, we've written this story that was supposed to be made like eleven months ago but we procrastinated. Since today is Dec. 21, 2016, it's not only a very iconic date (at least the dec. 21 part) in the games lore and overall story but also the release date of the anticipated movie adaptation WHICH WE CANNOT WAIT TO WATCH IT LOOKS SO COOL OMG.** **So yeah it's an Assassin's Creed AU. There's also art on our Tumblr we did acsergeantsmimph our something like that that we posted a year ago or something.**

 ***ahem", enjoy.**

* * *

"Oi, you ready yet?" Marco asked the person inside the changing booth.

"Patience, Marco." A calm voice responded. "There's no need to rush. The event starts in an hour."

"Yes, but I wish to prepare for our plan to invade the castle."

"Sometimes, it's best to see how things go by themselves, Marco."

"Is 'the best' getting yourself killed?"

"Oh stop exaggerating Safe Kid, we'll be fine. Alright, I'm done." Marco's mentor (A:N/ He's supposed to be Dojo Sensei) exited the clothing booth, now wearing a black suit instead of his usual assassin outfit.

"Finally." Marco checked around the corner of the wall, making sure they were completely alone.

"Think you can still climb in that monkey suit?" He asked his mentor.

He laughed. "I'll be fine Diaz. Just try to keep up." Marco's mentor started to scale the large tower above them, Marco following in suit. They stood at the top, observing the city below them.

"There," Marco pointed to a large castle about eight-hundred meters away, "that's where the event is being held. The royal family should be too occupied with guests to oversee everything. According to Ferg and Al, the artifact should be in the main vault. As we discussed, you're going undercover as a guest to the event. You have the invitation?" Marco asked.

"Yeah, I managed to…persuade Mr. Cobalt for his invitation."

"Good. I'm gonna sneak in as a royal guard, then I'm gonna look for the artifact. If anything goes wrong, stir up commotion in the crowd. Distract the guards and slow their progress. Use your blade if you need to."

"Why do you even need me? Sounds like you got this by yourself."

"I need some backup, and you're the only one that the council would let me go with." Marco pulled over his hood, crouching and making his way to the end of the wooden beam sticking out from the tower. He turned to glance to his mentor one more time. "I'm gonna find a guard to kidnap. Meet me by the bell tower in an hour." Marco stood tall, holding his arms out. He took a deep breath, jumping off the beam. He felt the wind rush past him, the dive exhilarating him. Marco loved this feeling, the feeling like one could fly. He slowly leaned forward, making his back face the ground. He felt the soft surface of hay as he landed from his fall.

He jumped out of the hay, startling some citizens walking by. Marco walked down the street, watching out for a guard on the streets. He focused his senses, enhancing his senses and instincts to the point where he could see sounds and hear shapes. The world turned gray around him, all unnecessary data being filtered out from his brain. Marco jerked his head right. Two blocks away, a royal guard is walking down the street.

Marco ran across the street, making his way towards the guard. The world returned to color, but the location of the guard was imprinted in his mind. Predicting his movements, Marco ran through a back alley, running out from the other side in front of the guard. He kicked the guard's leg, surprising him as Marco grabbed the guard's arm and held it behind his back. "What do you want, criminal?" The guard sneered at him.

Marco smiled from under his hood. "Nothing much, I just thought your clothes looked nice. Mind parting with it?"

"You're late," Marco said, turning to his mentor.

His mentor simply shrugged. "I was occupied in finding a coach. It turns out a hidden blade isn't a viable form of payment."

"That's threatening, not payment." Marco deadpanned.

"Oh? Then may I ask how you got your outfit?"

"Its owner his taking a nap in a back alley somewhere. I'll give it back if I remember where I left him."

"Well, are we ready?" Marco's mentor asked.

Marco smiled. "Yup, let's go rob a kingdom."

"Remember the plan," Marco said to his mentor before walking off.

He pushed his way through the large crowd, looking for a way inside the vault. He used his eagle vision, detecting the actual guards in this place. He sensed something else, something powerful. He felt the power of the artifact, pulsing, making his very bones shiver. It was moving.

"That's impossible…it's supposed to be in the vault," Marco muttered. Deciding to investigate, he crawled outside the window, hanging from the ledge. Scaling the walls, he climbed three floors, where he sensed the artifact moving around.

Peeking through an open window, he spotted two guards walking down the hall. He hung from the ledge until he was sure they were gone. Climbing through the window, he took off the stupid hat the royal guards wore, his head already itching from it.

"Man, I can't wait to get back into my normal robes…" Marco mumbled.

"Hello!"

The voice startled Marco, making him scream. Not in a girly way. Nope, never. Definitely not.

Ahem, anyways.

Marco drew the short sword hanging from his belt, fumbling with it for a moment before pointing it at the source of the voice.

A girl with long blonde hair, fancy attire, and a small scepter in her hand jumped away, taken aback.

Marco realized who he was pointing his weapon at and quickly sheathed his sword, dropping to his knee and lowering his head. "My apologies, princess. You startled me and I drew my weapon on you."

"Raise your head. I really don't mind, it was kind of cool. How you managed to draw your sword even after jumping and screaming."

Marco stood up and placed the hat back on, scratching his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm normally the one who catch people off guard."

The princess tilted her head cutely and chewed her scepter, deep in thought. "Say, I know every guard in here, and I don't think I've seen you before. You're also pretty young for a royal guard, almost my age," she said.

Marco tried to think of an excuse. "Oh, I'm a new recruit from the outskirts of the city! Yes, that's it! I transferred with my mentor. Don't worry, I assure you nothing will happen at this event with me around."

"Thanks, new friend!" Star reached out her hand, offering it to Marco.

Marco cautiously took it, shaking it slowly.

"Marco…Fenix."

"Star Butterfly!" She waved the scepter-like she was casting a spell.

The scepter she was holding had something…odd about it. Marco sensed it. He should keep an eye on her.

"Well, don't you have anybody guarding you? Even at a heavily defended event such as this, I would think that you would have a personal guard."

"I had one, but I dismissed him. It's such a drag having somebody who's too good at their job that they don't talk to you."

"I'm not very good at my job, and I don't have a problem with a casual conversation. Mind if I join you?" Marco asked.

Star smiled. He seemed different from other guys her age. He was nice. "I think I'd like that."

Marco bowed. "Then shall we depart, princess?" He offered a hand.

"Splendidly."

Marco's mentor surfed through the crowd, dancing with a girl before blending into the crowd to dance with another girl. Soon enough he found himself leaning on the wall, sipping some wine.

"I wonder how Marco's doing…" He asked himself. Enhancing his senses, he detected Marco outlined in blue. Walking beside him, someone with a womanly figure outlined in gold, holding something that radiated with power.

The mentor raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's not good." He took another sip of wine, before shrugging. "Eh, I'm sure he's got it." He said.

A disorientated, unclothed guard trudged to the large doors, attracting the attention of the guards outside. One of them ran up to him. "Arnold? What are you-?"

"Put the party on lockdown! Someone took my outfit and snuck in! The princess is in danger!"

The guard only nodded. "Alert the others! Nobody gets in or out until we find the culprit!"

Star wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, man! The funniest things happen outside the castle!"

Marco smiled. "Yeah, I've seen some crazy stuff as a guard on the outer walls."

"This was a fun night, Marco. A lot better than if somebody else hung out with me all night."

"Yeah, this night was more exciting than I expected. By the way," Marco pointed to her scepter, "that's a curious object if I've seen one. What do you know about it?" He asked.

"Oh, this old thing? As far as I know it's something that's been in my family for generations, passed down from ruler to ruler. It's nothing really valuable, just a ceremonial thing." Star said.

"Ah, I see." _So she's unaware of the fact that it's a piece of Eden…_ Marco thought. "Anything else?"

"Well, I heard a legend that this is the reason the Butterfly's came to power, that it possessed an unimaginable power that could benefit or destroy mankind. But if it does have that kind of power, I've never seen it."

"Oh. I don't think an object of ultimate power would become your chew toy." Marco joked.

Star sheepishly smiled. "You noticed that little tick of mine, huh?"

"Don't worry, it's kind of cute." Marco complimented with a grin.

Star's face heated up a bit. "Th-thanks…" She started playing with her hair.

"Anyways, do you mind if I hold-"

"Princess!" Two guards slid in front of them, alerted looks on their faces. "We've gotten word that someone has broken into the castle!" They turned their heads to face Marco. "Who's this guy?"

"Oh! He's a transfer from the outskirts of the town." Star answered for Marco.

The guards eyed him suspiciously. "I didn't hear of any transfer. What's your clearance code?"

Marco laughed. "Oh, it's-OH MY GOD HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Marco pointed and yelled. The two guards whipped their heads around, staring at air.

Marco opened a pouch hanging from his belt, pulling out a small object and throwing it to the ground. Smoke exploded and filled the air, blinding the guards. Marco jabbed one in the gut and kicked the other one's…sensitive area. Hard.

They dropped to the ground, Marco grabbing Star's arm and running quickly down the halls.

"Whoa, whoa! Marco! What are you doing!?" Star yelled at him, too surprised to do anything but run.

Marco looked back at her. "So, yeah I'm the guy who, you know, 'broke in' to this place. I'm kind of part of something called the Brotherhood and I kind of need to get your scepter because it could potentially destroy the order of humanity if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Hey you! Stop!" A group of guards ran the corner, swords drawn.

Marco let out a frustrated groan, tossing a voltaic bomb at them. The object opened up and arcs of electricity shout through, jumping to each guard, electrocuting them. Star and Marco ran past their unconscious bodies.

Star looked at him, shocked, then stared at her scepter. "This thing? It's harmless, how could it hurt anybody?"

"I guess it's stayed dormant for the past few millennia. I hope it stays that way, so it can't hurt anybody." Marco pulled out his handgun, shooting out the windows. "What are you doing?" Star asked.

"Signaling for help." Marco stopped at an intersection of three different hallways and turned to her. "Look, we can make this easy and you can hand that to me, and this will all be over for you. I'll leave and escape and the world doesn't get destroyed. Sound like a good deal?" Marco offered.

Star crossed her arms, angry. "You think after you _lied_ to me, kidnapped me, and hurt my friends you think that I'm just gonna hand it over? Besides, my mom would kill me if I just gave up the family heirloom like that. This thing stays with me."

Suddenly, several guards charged down the three halls, cornering the two. They drew their swords as the glared at Marco. "End of the line, kid. Give up the princess and you'll be properly arrested." One of them said.

Marco winced. "Ah, don't think I can do that. Still got a mission to complete." He turned to Star. "If the artifact stays with you, then you're gonna have to come with me. Sorry." Marco pinched her neck, cutting off circulation to her brain, making Star pass out.

"You bastard, nobody touches the princess!" The guards charged him, before the floor below them collapsed, dropping them a floor.

Marco's mentor peered up from the hole, staring at Marco curiously. "Rescuing princesses from castles now, Marco?" He joked.

Marco rolled his eyes before picking up Star bridal style, and diving outside the window, landing in a large pile of leaves below.

His mentor jumped out of the window in suit, landing beside Marco on the ground. "Thanks for the save," Marco said.

"Don't worry about it. Next time, don't fire outside the window wildly to ask for help. I was picking up a few girls"

They ran through the massive crowd, making their way to one of the coaches.

"Here," Marco said, handing the driver some money, "get out." He pulled the coach from the carriage, placing Star inside and closing the door. His mentor climbed in the driver's seat, maneuvering the horses towards the main gate.

"We need to find a way to get those gates open so we can get out of here," Marco said.

"I gotcha covered." His mentor raised his crossbow, lighting his bolt on fire before firing upwards. The bolt landed on the other side of the wall somewhere. Marco waited expectantly.

"Um, was something supposed to happen?" Marco asked.

His mentor smiled. "Patience, Marco."

Marco almost fell down, the loud explosion of the main gate rupturing the walls and vibrating his lungs. He rapidly looked between his mentor and the now giant hole in the main walls.

"When did you-How did-?" Marco began.

His mentor shrugged. "You've got your plans, I've got mine. Now get on!"

They escaped through the hole, Marco's mentor driving the carriage at a high speed. Two carriages raced after them, hot on their tail.

"Take care of them, Marco, I'm busy at the moment!" His mentor commanded him.

Marco took out his handgun, taking aim. One of the drivers shot at him, which Marco barely dodged. He fired back, shooting the leg of one of his horses. The horse fell down, flipping the carriage and stopping it in its tracks.

The other guard on a horse started shooting at him, Marco being forced to avoid those too.

"Free the princess now, you mercenaries!" The guard yelled.

Marco stood tall, staring at the guard with a serious look. "I'm no mercenary." Marco pulled his hood up, shadowing his eyes and giving him a menacing look. The guard gulped.

Marco flicked his wrists, deploying his hidden blades from his forearms. "I'm an Assassin."

He jumped from his carriage, landing on the backside of the horse, piercing the guard's back with his hidden blades before yanking him off the horse. He mounted the horse after discarding its previous rider. Riding beside his mentor, he saw him smirking under the moonlight.

"What are you so happy about?" Marco asked, slowing down the horse to ride casually beside the carriage.

"Why are you so dramatic with your, 'I'm an Assassin,' getup?" His mentor asked.

Marco retracted his hidden blades, taking off the guard outfit to reveal his Assassin armor.

"There's nothing wrong with scaring them a little bit. At least I didn't say the whole, 'We work in the dark, to serve the light,'" Marco said.

His mentor laughed, moving the carriage into the open countryside and staring into the night sky. "Now _that_ would be dramatic."

Marco looked at Star through the carriage window, her beautiful face sleeping peacefully. In her arms she held the piece of Eden, glowing ominously in the darkness. Marco pursed his lips as he realized he just kidnapped a beautiful princess from one of the most powerful monarchs in the world. Whoops. Mario Auditore would be proud.

"What am I gonna do with you…?" He muttered, observing her sleeping.


	31. Reminiscence

**Whoa, we've neglected this for far too long. After an emotional season finale, let's reminisce about the past.**

* * *

The creak of an old door rang throughout the quiet house, the soft sound of footsteps slowly following. Marco stepped into the old room for the first time in weeks. Everything inside seemed normal, which was the fact that upset Marco. He brushed his hand gently across the bed sheets, which were neatly set on top of the guest room's bed.

He took a look at the rest of the small room, reminiscing about the past. He remembered every moment he shared with his best friend in this room, granted the size being much smaller now. Near her bed was where he was almost eaten by a beanbag monster and electrocuted by a lamp. Marco took a look at the space where her mirror used to be. That's where he, Ferguson, and Alfonso messed up and used all of Star's minutes. He lightly smiled.

Marco stared towards the ceiling. Somewhere up there he got a chance to save her (and also where she saved him from a storming Cloudy (pun completely intended)) and got a boost of self-esteem. He looked out the window next. He recalled where in the sky the blood moon shone, and how amazing she looked that night. Taking in the room as a whole he remembered the board game where Star always twisted the rules and the sleepover where he confessed his feelings.

And learned that Pony Head color was apparently a thing.

He (unfortunately) remembered getting eaten by that simple ghost Hungry Larry, who never really had bad intentions, but screw him anyways. He also wasn't sure about this one but something about becoming corrupted and evil after reading the spellbook…? That memory is out of whack. Also when that flying evaluation cat got rid of all the food he spent his time and energy making during the day in a fraction of a second.

He stared at the door he came through. He looked on with sorrow in his eyes. The most recent memory of this room left a hole in him, and what was left was slowly leaking out until he was just a shell of his former self. She hadn't been gone for more than a month but it already hurt so much.

Marco redirected his attention away from the door, the memory too much for him to handle at the moment. He found himself sparing a glance at the closet in the corner. Marco coldly chuckled.

"Right, that's when I got stuck in her secrets closet. Now I know what, 'My thoughts on Marco,' had written down in it, but I don't think I wanted to." _It would've hurt less if I hadn't known,_ Marco thought.

He felt compelled to open the closet as if he thought something would've remained. Something, anything that could settle his mind. Slowly opening the now unlocked door, he peered inside. Nothing, it was as normal as when she got here. But he noticed something in his peripherals. He narrowed his eyes, one lone thing that sat at the bottom of his closet, something he's never seen before, but if feels like he should know what it is. He bent down and touched the small object, before quickly pulling his hand away.

It was warm. Pulsing, like, it was alive.

"The hell…" Marco pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight. He shone it towards the object, hoping to at least identify it.

A finger.

* * *

 **What could've been:**

"Star?" Marco asked, as the room around him was sapped of magic and reverted to its previous state.

He stood silent for a moment, contemplating what he should do next.

"Oh, I don't know," a voice suddenly said in his ear.

Marco quickly turned to his left, seeing a boy around his age, wearing some glasses and a flannel shirt.

"If only you owned a device that could traverse the magical fabric of space and time!" He sarcastically cried out.

Marco continued to stare at the stranger weirdly.

"Oh wait! You do! Remember? A few episodes ago, where you spent 16 god damn years of your chronological life chasing after a dimensional scissor forger, where you earned your very own scissors, which you have! Right now! In your pocket!" The boy had an upset look on his face, like some awesome TV show he was invested in left him on a cliffhanger he has to wait for months until next season.

"Well, that's a specific metaphor!" The boy yelled once more.

"Um, how did you-"

"Do I hafta spell it out for ya?" It was the calmest thing he's said so far. "Here, I'll do it for you."

Marco's scissors suddenly ended up in the boy's hands, how it got there Marco would never find out. The boy proceeded to cut open a portal, leaving Marco to make the decision on his own to go or to stay.

A girl around the same age suddenly appeared beside the boy, trying her best to stifle her giggles. "It's just a show, don't get so emotional."

The boy growled at her, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Shut up."

* * *

 **Nymph: Haha Smitty's upset about the finale. We'll post again soon.**

 **Dark Absol: Thanks, while we do like action, this one's a bit more on the soft side.**

 **SonicE1337: Love that MLG name change. And yeah, we still remember that story. The movie was meh but definitely better than other video game movies. We'd like to say...1300 ad, that's around the time period when this was set. Thanks, good luck to you on your endeavors.**

 **Grey: We sure hope so, we're continuing it after the next...five chapters. You'll see what those are soon.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Yeah, but it relied on CGI a bit too much. It was better than most. And...wow. That's actually what we were going for, but with a twist. You'll see soon enough. And that's one hell of a prompt, that's going in the vault. It might not come out soon, though, there's still a lot of stuff we want to do. Thanks for the review.**

 **ThunderMist36: You will get a part 2, I promise you that. Thanks, it really means a lot. ALL THE HUGS, YEAH! \\(OuO)/ We did :).**

 **Guest Sorta: Thanks, we hope it is.**

 **EVAunit42: Yup, and damn were you wrong. Definitely one of the biggest impacts in the Starco community, kudos to you. 101 chapters and counting, plus that Nova vs chapter we still have to read. Thank you, we're excited where it goes to (not really since it's already written, just sitting on Word.) And you think you're falling behind? Ha! Thanks, we tip our caps to you good sir.**

 **Jack: Okay, okay! We will! We swear!**

 **Wrathwing69: You got it, just got something to do first.**


	32. Starco Week - Day 1

**Author Smimph here, okay so we were going to start something today, but we decided to participate in our first Starco Week, so that'll be posted on day 7** , **the AU of choice day. Alright so for DAY 1 we got the Bad Boy x Princess AU, not as much fluff as usual, but this was made in a few days so go easy on us.**

 **Majinbuu7985: Same. We kind of agree with that, and that prompt is going into the vault. Thanks.**

 **Guest: First of all, thanks for the review, and we're not being sarcastic. It's the first time we've actually gotten some actual criticism on this thing, so thanks. Second of all, was it the babysitting one? Maybe. We thought we actually did poor on that one. *shrugs* We don't know what happened. Our style of writing changed I guess? Maybe we fail to capture that "essence" you speak of. We weren't really taking that AU (the previous chapter)seriously. Most of the time our stories take days to write. That AU was just something we made in 30 minutes for fun. It's okay you didn't like it, we aren't writing to please everyone. We're just writing for the sake of writing and having a good time. If we feel like breaking the fourth wall, we'll do it. Maybe we'll _properly_ break the fourth wall how you say, maybe we won't. Not sure what you meant by fanfiction of fanfiction, you're probably talking about the covy chapters we've made. We wouldn't really call it that, just our take on the Covyverse. Covyverse...is that a thing? Maybe we should make that a better name for that anyways you're not a dick. You're just someone who's giving brutally honest criticism and say what's on your mind. We appreciate it, so believe it. And if it seems like we're getting comfortable, it's because we are. We enjoy writing the way we do, and we don't think there's a need for us to change or improve as long as we still enjoy what we're doing. Also, 56 favorites and 62 follows isn't that bad if we do say so ourselves. Sorry for being a bit cocky there, thanks.**

 **SonicE1337: In father time's mud pit. It's good to be back, dear friend. Smitty: We all have something to get through, luckily I'm doing better than ever. We will do our best to keep making stories, and back at you bro.**

 **Christopherprime22: Damn, first brutal criticism by someone, and now being defended by someone. The internet is a bizarre place, and we're making our way through it. Thanks for the review. Go easy on the guest, though** **, they're okay enough to leave some honest criticism and maybe has their reasons for not giving names.**

 **As always, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Damn, it's hard to get to that pathetic princess." A large brute said.

"Yeah, she's long due for an initiation, but with her bodyguard agent Diaz around we can't touch her."

"Why don't we shake them up a little then? Scare them a bit." One of them suggested.

Another smiled. "I like that idea. They won't know what's coming."

* * *

"C'mon, Marco! We have math now!" Star urged him as the bell rung, signaling the next period.

Marco winced. "Do we have to go to math? I'm already in a bad mood and I'm not looking forward to making it worse," he replied.

"Geez, are we sure you're the one who's supposed to look after me? We have to go! If you miss class you'll get detention!" Star exclaimed.

Marco feigned a gasp and shook his head. "No not detention!"

"Diaz, that is extremely rude." Star seriously replied.

Marco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look, you can go without me princess. I don't want you missing class and getting in trouble, which will inevitably lead to both of us getting into trouble. I'll show up...later, okay?"

Star frowned before giving him a nod. "Okay. But don't get in trouble!" She commanded.

Marco waved her off as she ran off to Ms. Skullnick's room. He sighed and scratched the bandage on his cheek.

Lying down on the hill just far off the school building, Marco was taking a nap; taking in the feel of the grass below him, the air he breathed, and the warmth that coursed through him.

Suddenly he was jarred awake, being shaken by somebody. He grabbed whoever was shaking him by the scruff of their necks and threw them down to the ground, holding a fist near their face.

Marco's victim shivered in fear until Marco stared at him for a few seconds and gave him a look of confusion. "Ferguson?"

Marco let go of his fellow classmate, standing straight and crossing his arms. "Okay spit it out. Why'd you wake me up?"

"Um, Skullnick asked me to find you and bring you to class." Ferguson stammered.

Marco frowned and cracked his neck, which was stiff from sleeping. Damn, Skullnick knew he wouldn't try and beat up Ferg. Being an old friend and pitiful made him more likely to survive with Marco.

He groaned and rolled up the sleeves of his jacket. "Alright, let's go." Marco started walking toward his class, before stopping and turning to Ferguson. "You coming or do you want to lie there all day?"

Ferguson scrambled to his feet, following Marco back to class.

"So a derivative is the - Ah, Mr. Diaz. How nice of you to join us for class. 20 minutes late. " Ms. Skullnick sneered that last part. Marco lacked a reaction.

"As punishment, you'll be cleaning the storage out back. I hear it's been years since it's seen light." Skullnick said.

Marco rolled his eyes and took his seat by the window, paying more attention to the two squirrels fighting outside than Skullzers at the front of the class.

The bell signaling the end of school rang through the building, Marco groaning at his recent after school punishment.

He packed his things in his bag, making his way to the back of school grounds to clean the storage facility.

He already told Star to wait for him at home, but he could see her in his peripherals, always hiding behind something. He didn't pay much attention to it, but soon he couldn't keep up the obliviousness and called her out on her lousy stealth tactics.

"Princess, why are you following me?" Marco deadpanned.

Star jumped. She hadn't noticed he noticed her. She stepped out from her hiding place, staring at the floor and looking for the right words. "Um...I just thought...maybe, I would help you clean. Less load on you, but if you want me gone, I totally understand-" Star was interrupted by Marco smirking and patting her head affectionately.

"Thanks, prin...Star" Marco corrected himself.

Star blushed and avoided his gaze. Marco rarely ever used her name when he referred to her, but when he did it made her knees buckle.

"Yeah, well, you owe me after this! I want one, no, two more nachos than I'm allowed! And wipe that dumb smirk off your face!" Star exclaimed.

"Um, you never had a limit to what you can eat, princess," Marco said, beginning to walk away again.

"O-oh. Then I want you to attend every class _ON TIME_ from now on!" Star commanded.

Marco couldn't really say no. She was already doing this much for him, and with that cute demanding face, it's hard to refuse.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. Let's go."

Marco and Star made their way to the storage facility, walking up to the metal double doors. Using the key he got from the janitor, he unlocked the doors, pushing them open to reveal a large dusty room, with stuff that looked to be thirty-maybe forty-years old.

"Wow. This looks ancient." Marco tried to switch on the lights, but due to age and the lack of much-needed renovation of the building, the lights refused to switch on.

"Damnit. Guess we're going in dark," Marco said.

Star suddenly seemed very nervous. "Do we have some flashlights or something?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe. Do you need them to see?" Marco asked.

"Y-yeah, right. Well?"

"I don't have any on me now, but- _**OOF**_!" Marco grunted as he and Star were shoved into the building. Landing hard on their sides they heard the click of the lock, along with the footsteps of a few people.

Marco started to pat his body for the keys, only to realize he dropped it when he was shoved. "Stupid bastards..." Marco growled. "Princess, are you-"

Marco stopped and his eyes widened when he felt Star abruptly grab his arm. He narrowed his eyes in concern.

"Uh, princess?" He asked, starting to turn to look at her.

"Stop, don't look at me. Please. Just, let me do this." Star said.

Marco frowned, looking forward as Star vice gripped his forearm. He could feel her press up against him, shivering in...fear?

He could feel her heartbeat, and it was pounding pretty fast. Marco thought his own was too. Could she feel it as well?

"Star," Marco began after a few moments of silence, "are you afraid,"

Star tensed up, and Marco could feel it.

"of the dark?"

Star's grip suddenly intensified, and Marco could feel all circulating blood stop flowing in his left arm. She was surprisingly strong for such a timid girl.

"Ow! What the fu-!"

"Yes! I'm terrified of the dark! Shut up about it and please do something." Star said, burying her face into his shoulder.

Marco furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't you have your wand?"

Star shook her head. "I...left it...in my locker. I...wanted to show you...I'm capable...without it." Star took short breaths between each pause, and Marco thought she'd start hyperventilating.

Marco turned around and embraced her, kneeling on the floor. He closed his eyes and began to speak, "Deep breaths, princess. I know you're capable. You fought monsters with me, a person you've never met and was a jerk towards you because you were concerned for me. You went through brainwashing and managed to stay your old self a bit. So prove me right. There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm here with you. So calm down, now." Marco said firmly.

Star's breaths slowed down, and her tense form eased up a bit. Still hugging Marco, she spoke into his shoulder. "Thanks, Marco. I think I've calmed down. But can you just hold on for a little while?" She asked.

Marco tightened his jaw and nodded. "Sure."

So they sat there. Marco's eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, and he could make out a silhouette of a box of props and costumes.

He got an idea of how to distract Star from her fear.

"Okay, Star. Don't freak out, but I'm gonna let go for a few seconds."

Star's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "No, no no no no no no no! Don't let go! I will throttle you if you do!" She begged,

Marco's eyebrow lifted at the unexpected threat. "It's okay, I'm only gonna let go for a few seconds, I'm gonna be back, I promise." Marco hushed her. "Do you trust me?"

Star wiped her eye and silently nodded. Slowly Marco let go of her. He stood up and began to back away, their arms sliding against one another before it was only their hands connected, then fingers.

Then his warmth left Star, and he blended in with the inky blackness. Damnit! Why must his jacket be black!? Star began to feel alone now, the sense of abandonment creeping up on her for the first time in years. She curled up into a ball and almost began to tear up before Marco's voice rang out from the darkness.

"I'm still here, princess. I'm still with you." His assurance gave her courage and she managed to outlast until Marco came back holding a cardboard box. He placed it down in between him and Star before sitting down.

"What's...what's that?" Star asked.

"Just something to pass the time." Marco pulled a couple of sticks from the box and bend them, a cracking noise coming from it.

The sticks suddenly started to glow, and Star stared at them in amazement. "Whoa! Is that more earth magic?" She asked.

Marco smirked at her childlike curiosity. "No, just some old glow sticks to light it up a little."

He placed down the colorful glowing rods in a circle around the pair, leaving them in a dim, but brighter than before, setting.

Marco reached back into the box. Pulling out a red headband with horns on it, he placed it on his head and put a massive frown on his face.

"I'm Tom. I'm in denial and think l can get Star to like me, but I'm just hopelessly desperate and angry." Marco mocked.

Star giggled at his impression, his voice not even close to Tom's.

"Marco, stop, that's mean."

He smiled and pushed the box towards her. "Here, you try."

"Um, I'm not sure..."

"It's okay princess. Nobody here but us. I'll keep it a secret."

"Okay..." Star agreed. She dug into the box and pulled out a wig and a crown. Putting them both on, she then wore a dull, bored expression on her face. "This is of utmost importance! We can't have this silly nonsense when you're to be a ruler soon! Blah, blah, rules, rules, boring, discipline." Star mocked in a mundane, strong accented tone.

Marco laughed and Star smiled.

"Lemme guess, your mom?" Marco asked.

Star nodded, not fully confident in mocking people she knew.

"Okay, my turn," Marco said, digging through the box.

They went at this for a while, having a good time messing around with each other. They role played Skullnick, their classmates, Ludo, and even each other.

The two rolled around the floor, wheezing after laughing too hard at Star's impression of Marco's bad boy attitude. She accidentally cracked her knuckles, and her cute expression of pain made Marco laugh, Star eventually following in suit.

"Oh, man. That was...amazingly horrible." Marco said.

Star smiled, nodding in agreement.

"So, you still afraid?" Marco asked.

"No, not anymore. Being in the dark isn't so bad when you have someone to have fun with you here."

"I don't think you're scared of the dark. I think it's because of your isolation from people and loved ones during your hated experience at St. O's, it made you feel alone and you were afraid of being lonely. In the dark, you can't see anything. You feel cold, there's nobody in sight. It's like being alone, which may explain why you fear darkness."

Star tilted her head at Marco's explanation, a small smile telling him she didn't understand what the hell he just said.

Marco realized what he was doing and covered his face. "Sorry, that's Marco PhD talking," Marco said, angry at himself for showing that part of him again. Why is it around her when his past comes out?

"Don't be embarrassed. I don't fully understand what you just said, but-" Star grabbed Marco's hand, "-I hope you stay with me for now." Star said.

Marco gulped. He blushed. A very pretty girl just grabbed his hand and pretty much said she wished they could stick together, with him. Marco Flippin Diaz. His blush intensified now that he was analyzing it. _Stop thinking about it_ , Marco mentally scolded himself. Yeah, now he was embarrassed.

"Star, what-"

The sound of jingling keys was heard through the door and was inserted into the lock. Star suddenly stood up. "Help has arrived!" She said.

She eagerly walked forward, forgetting the heavy box between her and Marco. She tripped and fell on top of Marco, making a loud grunt as she did.

The janitor on the other end raised a brow. Since when did storage buildings grunt? He unlocked and opened the door, low and behold Star lying on top of Marco, a bunch of spilled props and costume pieces strewn about the floor.

The janitor gave the two a hard gaze before opening his mouth, "Look, I'm gonna go home and forget this. I'm closing this door and leaving it unlocked. Suggestion, keep your weird lovey-dovey affectionate cosplay sessions at home." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

Star and Marco scrambled away from each other, faces burning crimson and tension as thick as maple syrup.

They quickly cleaned up in sync and walked out the door.

Awkwardly they turned to each other.

"So, nachos?"

"Yep, lots of nachos."

"Movie?"

"Movie."

"..."

"..."

"So you wanted two more nachos than usual?"

"Yes."

"That janitor thing never happened."

"Agreed."

The looked at each other once more and started to burst out laughing. Marco wasn't in a bad mood anymore.

"Let's get home, princess."

"Excellent suggestion, Marco!"

* * *

Marco then went on to have a bad mood again the next day, when Skullnick harshly reminded him at the volume of 120 decibels that he forgot to actually clean the storage building yesterday.

He should've skipped class.

* * *

 **A/N: Why maple syrup? 'Cause we're Canadian that's why. Also, we had no idea who the hell trapped them in there, just roll with it. Tomorrow we're posting Day 2's Mewberty story. Bagel.**


	33. We'll meet again (Apology)

**Hey, everyone. It's us, Author Smimph. We deeply apologize for making promises we couldn't keep and saying things we knew we couldn't fulfill. It's just...a lot has happened to the both of us this past year. Both of us had writers' block after our last chapter. We started feeling uninspired and enthusiastic. Nothing we wrote felt...right. We weren't able to write as we used to. And another thing...**

 **Was us starting going out.**

 **Smitty: It finally happened! \\(^v^)/. Kind of a long thing coming. We were always...like a couple but our relationship was mever anything serious or official.**

 **Nymph: I wish he didn't put that in but he insisted. But yeah, since summer break we tried officially dating and so far...we really like it. I love this idiot. (Smitty: Love you too!) But I still despise him calling us Smimph to people who don't understand the context.**

 **Smimph: But we're not here to talk about that. At the time we're writing this, it's the 2nd anniversary of this fanfic. Pretty crazy to believe it.**

 **For now, we feel like we need to focus on other things at the moment, but we won't let that stop us. Not yet. We still watch SVTFOE. We saw S3 together and it killed both of us. But as much as we love writing together, our break from this wonderful site may need to last a little longer, if we want to get back to our normal writing standard. If you're still loyal and love to read our stories, we thank you so much for being so patient with us. We're so grateful to have such amazing people enjoy our craft. So just be patient.**

 **We'll, meet again, don't know where, don't know wheeeeen!**

 **Thank you guys, and to our fellow authors...keep up the good work!**


	34. A knight, his princess, and friendship

**DarkAbsol125:** OMG! Glad to hear from you again too! Man, it's been awhile, hasn't it? We had a great Christmas and every other holiday up until now lol. We hope you did too, and we hope you enjoy this new chapter!

 **SonicE1337:** Thanks so much! We're happy how this turned out as well, and now it's even more fun to just chill and write together. Believe us, we took our time (yeesh, over a year now) and although updates won't be often, we have one now. Thanks for the support, our fellow Author!

 **CommanderAlek:** Haha! I guess you could say that!

 **Last but not least, ThunderMist36:** Thanks, Thunder! (haha alliteration) Congrats to you two, we're so happy for you! This is more of a hobby than anything else, but a year's still long for the people who like to read our stories. Thanks for being patient with us, we think we're ready to write once more.

 **Here's a part two of something some people wanted more of (like 2 years ago, whoops) all the way back from Ch. 26! I suggest you go back and read that before reading this, but to each their own. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ungh…" The sudden knocking on the door stirred the princess from her slumber. "Whos 'at?" She slurred, her consciousness slowly fading once more.

"Um, princess? Your mother asked me to wake you up." A quiet feminine voice replied from behind the door, one of the many maids that roamed the castle.

Star smothered her face back into her pillow and sighed into it. It was the morning after the royal ball last night. Dancing and talking all night could sure wear a girl out. "Fine, come in." She replied after a short pause.

The maid slowly pushed the door open and walked in, shutting it behind her. "The queen asked for you to be ready and waiting at the throne room in 30 minutes," The maid said. She pulled off the covers of the bed, exposing Star to the frigid air of her bedroom.

"Whoa, what the heck!? It's cold!" Star curled into a ball to cling to what warmth she had left.

"I'm sorry princess, but your mother sounded very…upset. It's best you be there early." And with that, the maid left the room and waited outside for her to finish.

Star eventually found the willpower to move from her armadillo position on the bed and walked over to the bathroom to freshen up. After brushing her teeth and fixing her hair, she opened the door to her closet with a skeptic look on her face. "Now, what to wear…"

Marco yawned as he walked down the long castle corridors. He wiped his eyes clean, before noticing a short maid standing outside the princess's door. He gave her a short wave, and a greeting before turning to Star's door.

"Ah, you may want to knock first." The maid said. Marco's hand moved away from the doorknob and gave the maid a questioning look. "She's changing." The maid answered.

"Oh, uh, right. Excuse me." Marco gave a light knock on the door. "Star? May I come in?"

"Is that you Marco? Yeah, it's fine." Star responded through the door.

Marco coughed and grabbed the doorknob, "Well, excuse the intrusion." He walked into Star's room, before eyeing her messy bed. He grinned at the sight and shook his head.

"Star," Marco sighed. "You can't just leave your bed like-" He turned to face Star, but his gaze fell upon one of her exposed legs.

"Y-!" Marco's voice cracked as he took a quick 180. "Your Highness! It's unbecoming of royalty to show your skin to someone like me!" Marco yelled. His face burned with embarrassment as he thought about what he just saw.

Star tilted to head to one side and looked down at herself, before stifling a giggle. "Marco, I just haven't put my socks on yet. It's no big deal."

Marco took a quick glance at her and saw her standing there with a smug grin on her face wearing a short frilly blue dress, light blue gloves, the royal crown sitting on top of her head, and a pair of socks held in one hand. He quickly looked away, still feeling flustered. "It's a very big deal! J-just put them on." Star smirked. Marco rarely broke his serious act, and she was going to take advantage of this rare occurrence.

"Why?" Star asked as she moved in front of them. "Have you never seen a girl's legs before?" She teased, using her arms to display her lower legs to him.

Marco scoffed in fake annoyance and continued to look away, mainly to hide the blush evident on his face. "Seriously? We haven't been friends for more than 24 hours and you're already teasing me?"

Star laughed and quickly pulled her socks on. "Sorry, but it's just funny watching you react. Your face is adorable when it's beet red!"

Marco sighed and turned to face her. Giving her a small grin, he playfully nudged her shoulder. "Quit it you. We have to get you to the throne room, so you can speak to your mother. I hear she isn't the happiest at the moment, so make it quick." He walked out the open door, only to find the maid from earlier peering in. She gave him a suspicious smirk and a small chuckle.

"What?" Marco asked suspiciously.

The maid waved him off. "It's nothing. I wish you good luck with her. When did you two become such good friends?" She inquired.

He rolled his eyes and gave her a small smile. "It's a recent development. Consider your duty done, I can take it from here." The maid bowed in gratitude and left him to deal with Star.

* * *

"Now, I have no doubt you are aware of why I called you both here." Queen Moon's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Uh, not really," Star replied. "Is it because of the whole Tom ordeal last night? Because I thought we settled that. I'm not allowed to leave the castle until further notice, blah blah blah so we're done right? Let's go, Marco!" She grabbed her knight's hand and began to march off before she felt herself getting lifted off the ground and placed back in front of her mother.

Star hmphed and crossed her arms. "Magic? Now that's just not fair…"

Queen Moon's hand stopped glowing and she sighed at her daughter's antics. "I'm afraid things have escalated further than that. Earlier I received a message from Tom's father, King Lucitor, claiming that one of my knights attacked his son for no reason at the ball. Obviously, he means you Marco, and he's demanding to deal with you personally."

Marco sighed. _Damn…I probably shouldn't have gone that far. All I've done is cause trouble._ He took a knee and bowed his head. "I apologize my queen. My actions were out of order and unnecessary, even if it was to help out the princess. I will do my best to compensate for my mistakes."

Moon kept a stern look on him for a brief moment before softening her gaze. "Raise your head, Marco, it's not like I'm just going to oblige to whatever anyone else says. Allies or not, I'm the queen. Any matters that happened in _my_ castle will be under my authority. If anyone's actions were out of order, it would be Tom's. You did a good job at keeping my daughter safe." Moon gave him a small, almost unnoticeable smile towards him. "I'll try my best to de-escalate the situation and calm King Lucitor and Tom down. I just wanted to inform you two of the current situation. However, Star's punishment still stands."

"Yeah, yeah I get it. I have to aimlessly wander around the castle by myself." Star dismissed.

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened and King River walked in with a chicken drum in his hand. "Don't worry Star, you'll be back out there adventuring before you know it. Besides, you won't be by yourself! You have your knight! I hear you and Sir Marco are good friends now, yes?" River asked, a hint of smugness in his voice.

Star suddenly turned to her father, a surprised look on her face. "Y-yeah? So what? I can't be friends with my knight?"

"No, no, of course, you can. I'm just glad you two are finally getting along. For the longest time, I'd thought you hated him." River laughed whole-heartedly.

"Of course not! I mean, sure he was a bit annoying at times, but I would never hate him!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Marco jumped in. "She might be a hassle sometimes, but it wouldn't cause us to hate each other!"

King River hummed in response. "So, what you're saying is, you like my daughter then?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" Marco chimed without thinking. He quickly realized what he said and began to backtrack. "I-I mean I like her, but only in a formal as a friend and her knight in a completely platonic way! " Marco sighed. _That_ ought to prevent any misunderstandings. River made note of his panicked response. _Quite suspicious,_ he thought, a smirk on his face.

"Aw, thanks, Marco! I like you too! Hugs!" Star wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his back. Hearing him say he liked her made her happy, but for some reason, she also felt a little disappointed.

"W-Whoa! Star, a little more of a warning?" Marco could already feel his cheeks heat up. He still wasn't used to this kind of contact, and still didn't know how he felt about it.

Star laughed and let go of him. "Sorry! But if you're gonna be _my_ friend, you should expect more hugs in your future."

River laughed. "That's my daughter! My family has always promoted hugging! Come here, Marco!" The king suddenly hugged Marco in a tight lock, and the short man lifted him high up off the ground.

"P-please let go, my king. I can't…breathe." Marco struggled to get out. The king may be short, but man does he pack some power. He dropped him, and Marco gasped for breath.

"Thank you for always taking good care of my daughter Marco! I may even consider betrothing you both in the future!" River announced, a bit too excitedly.

"B-betrothed!?" Marco repeated. A rush of blood pooled in his cheeks at the thought of…that…with…Star. The thought made him feel unusual, yet strangely pleasant. He quickly shook it away and tried his best to not look too flustered.

"Betrothed? What's that?" Star asked. Betrothed seemed like a cool word. Maybe her dad meant she and Marco would undergo a ritual of some kind.

"Nothing!" Marco blurted out. "Nothing important. Sorry for wasting your time, Queen Moon, and thank you. Goodbye King River, and please stop saying such embarrassing things." Marco quickly escorted Star out of the throne room, leaving River and Moon to themselves.

"I thought we agreed to leave them out of it." Moon scolded. "I understand how things work with the blood moon, but that doesn't mean you can just-"

"I know, Moon." River interrupted. "I just thought I could give it a little push, you know? No harm's done, it's not like we can do anything to change the final outcome."

"It's not up to us to decide that. The choice is theirs, and theirs alone. Bound souls don't mean that's how things should end up." Moon argued.

"My love, when has anyone ever just been friends with their soulmate?"

* * *

"I am glad we got out of there." Marco sighed.

"Why?" Star frowned. She followed closely behind Marco as he marched to…wherever he was going. "He was just talking about 'betrothing' us or something. What does that even mean?"

Marco tried not to look in her eyes. "Like I said, it's not important. It's best if you don't know what it means."

Star gasped. "Is it bad? Does it mean something bad like we'll be forced to not be friends?"

"What? No, that's not it." _Quite the opposite, actually._ "Let's just stop talking about this, okay? What do you wish to do today?" Marco asked her, hoping to move away from the current subject.

"Well, I haven't eaten yet, so how about we head down to the kitchen and grab some food?" Star suggested.

"Sounds good, Star. I haven't cooked anything for quite a while, so it'd be good to get back into it and whip something up really quick for us." Marco said. He was finally calming down and hoped to get back to the status quo of his usual seriousness.

"Wait, you can cook?" Star asked. Looking at him, you wouldn't coin him as the chef type. Then again, he did always wear a serious look on his face, wearing a red military coat with a sword hanging at his side. You couldn't really expect much from him at first glance other than, 'Mr. Serious Guard Man.'

Marco shrugged in response. "I dabble. I can't wait to see your face once you taste my speciality!" Marco excitedly walked in the direction of the kitchen, with Star following closely in suit.

"Wow, Diaz. You keep on surprising me. You can dance, _and_ you can cook? Next thing you surprise me with is with your ability to sing." Star raised an eyebrow at Marco, expecting an equally playful response. Instead, he tensed up and silently kept walking, even speeding up a little.

Star's eyes widened. "WAIT, YOU CAN SING!?" She yelled chasing after him.

* * *

The steaming hot plate of cheese and chips sat on the counter in front of the pair, one eyeing it hungrily and the other proudly standing tall with his hands on his hips.

"Whoa…what is it?" Star asked, her eyes wide and full of wonder.

Marco wore a cocky smirk at her childlike fascination with the dish. "They're called nachos. Pretty simple to make, but these, ha! These are Marco's Super Awesome Nachos!" He announced proudly.

"Cool…triangle food…" Star replied.

"I…guess you could call it that too." Marco removed the chef hat and apron and hung the oven mitts on a hook nearby. He took off his armor earlier to cook, so now he was just wearing his red coat, which interestingly had a hood at the back that must have been covered by his armor. It was a surprising design choice, but Star was sure Marco had his reasons for the hood.

He leaned on the counter and chuckled at the way Star was looking at his nachos. "Are you gonna eat them or are you just here to browse?"

"The former!" Star exclaimed as she dug her hand into the pile of chips and grabbed one of them. She stuffed it into her mouth and melted in bliss at the taste of it. Soon enough, the whole plate was gone, and Star was glowing in ecstasy. "That. Was. DELICIOUS! How did you even make these?"

Marco waved a finger. "That's classified information, princess. Besides, if you ever want more, I'll always be happy to make some."

Star held up her hand and stuck her pinky out. "You better uphold that promise as my knight."

Marco smiled and linked pinkies with her. "So be it. I swear it on my honour as your knight, my princess."

Star felt her knees go weak at Marco's words. She hadn't expected them to be so endearing. Marco didn't seem to notice the implication of his words and kept on smiling at her. And who was she to not reciprocate such an adorable smile?

* * *

"Come on, I want to show you something!" Star walked ahead of Marco this time, excited to show him her favourite places in the castle to have fun.

"Star? Where are you taking me?" Marco asked, trying his best to keep up with the energetic princess.

"Living in this castle as long as I have, you start to find some cool spots in odd places." Star led him into a small room at a rather secluded part of the castle, in a small stone room with an old fireplace and dusty furniture.

"Wow, this room has definitely seen better days," Marco remarked as he stepped in after Star. "This doesn't seem like one of those cool places to hang like you said."

Star grinned mischievously at him. "Just you wait, Marco. We haven't gotten there yet." Star climbed into the fireplace and began feeling up the stone wall inside. "It's here somewhere…ah ha! Got it!" Star pressed one of the bricks further into the wall, and all of a sudden, the wall started shaking.

"Whoa." Marco stumbled backwards from the tremor and observed the wall of the fireplace begin to open, making a small entryway.

"Ta-da!" Star proudly presented to him. "Come on, let's go!" She crawled through the small entry, with Marco hesitantly following suit. This was certainly new to him.

Star squeezed out of the end of the tunnel, stretching to ease the tightness of her muscles. "Whoo! That was…a lot easier to do as a kid. Are you okay Marco?" She asked, turning back to see the knight also struggling to get through the exit.

"Yeah, I'm-!" Marco fell through the exit before lying flat on his stomach. "Good. Jeez, it was gross in there." He stood up and brushed himself off before admiring the sight before him. "Whoa, where are we?" The two stood in a decently sized room, filled with posters of bands on Mewni, littered with wrappers and cans, with a couple bean bag chairs and a small bookshelf and even a dimensional mirror.

Star put her hands on her hips. "We, are in my secret castle hideout, something only I know of." She boldly stated.

Marco walked further into the room and whistled. "Pretty nice. Did you set this up yourself?" Marco asked.

"Yup! I used to come here all the time, so I could avoid…you…" Star slowly trailed off, feeling a bit sheepish by her actions. "Uh, I'm...sorry about that Marco." She felt quite embarrassed now, being reminded of her somewhat cold treatment towards her guard in the past.

Marco looked at her staring at the ground sheepishly, fidgeting with the ends of her dress, and biting her lip nervously, which was kind of cute. "Hey," Marco said, getting her attention. "It's alright. It was kind of my fault for being so serious and emotionless around you. But it's in the past now, right? I'm happy we're friends now, so let's just focus on getting to know each other better for now, okay? I really want to get to know you better." He gave her a warm smile to reassure her that he meant it.

Star felt her face flush at his words. Just two days ago he spoke to her in such a formal and emotionless matter, yet now he dared to talk to her in such a kind way with an illegally cute smile? She tried to fight back the blush and ignore her knight's sudden dynamic change in character around her. _Well, I don't really mind, it's a lot nicer than his stoic, handsome face. Now he can look kind and handsome!_ Star began to sweat. Handsome!? When did she see him as _handsome!?_

"W-well if you insist!" Star stammered, pushing her thoughts away. She sat down on one of the bean bag chairs and offered the other to Marco. Trying to cool her heated face, she gestured for Marco to ask her something.

"Since you always exclude me from them," Marco began, immediately making Star wince, "I want you to tell me some of your hobbies."

Star coughed. "Well, I usually do most of them outside the castle, something I don't have the luxury of doing right now, unfortunately. But I mostly just party in the Bounce Lounge with some friends, ooh! Or go monster-fighting in the Forest of Certain Death! Then there's going to the Sandwich Dimension for a quick snack, playing video games in the Amethyst Arcade, oh yeah! And having fun at the beach! Nothing beats that! But why do you ask?"

"Well, now that we're friends…isn't that what you do with them? Hang out and have fun?" Marco asked, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to do those things that you used to…not let me do with you now that we've kind of buried the hatchet."

Star smiled. "That's nice of you Marco. I'd love to let you join us, once I'm allowed to leave the castle that is. What about you? Is there anything you particularly like to do?" She asked.

Marco shifted around a bit. "Well, not really. All I've ever done as a guard is follow you around, and if you weren't here I'd just patrol the castle and train. Being a royal knight is really quite busy when the kingdom you serve is as big and important as Mewni. It's been a while since I've met up with my friends in the village to have fun, so forgive me if I can't quite remember some of my hobbies before I became a guard."

Star frowned. "Well now, I have to do something about that, don't I?" She stood up and pointed at Marco.

"Star? What are you doing?" He asked.

"As your new friend, I promise to bring you to the village to have fun with your friends. As soon as my punishment is lifted that is. But when it is, I swear the fun you have will make up for all the times I treated you coldly." Star promised.

Marco's eyes widened before they melted into a warm gaze along with a bright smile. Star's promise warmed him inside and made him really happy. "Thanks, Star. I'm glad that we finally get to start being friends." He said, smiling happily.

Star returned the smile in full force. "Right back at you, Diaz!"

They both could get used to seeing a smile that endearing.

* * *

 **Smitty: Man! Is it good to be back!**

 **Nymph: You said it! Writing something we actually want to write sure is great!**

 **Smimph: Here's an actual chapter for the first time in like...forever. It's a part two of Ch. 26, one that we (and a lot of readers) really liked. We're sorry it took a while for us to get back into the groove of things, but it just felt wrong to force ourselves to write while we were feeling uninspired and generally uncreative when we wrote. It didn't seem fair to our readers and ourselves to disappoint with the sloppy work we wrote just to update the fic. The writers' block lasted a while, but with another season of SVTFOE concluded, the determination to keep ourselves occupied until season 4 has returned. We hope you enjoyed reading, (and god DAMN can we talk about like the last few episodes of the season!? Starco kiss? Meteora turning into a baby? Glossaryck? Globgor? Tom and Marco Bromance? Queen Moon? WTF)#* &%) (#%^?) and good night.**


End file.
